Just a Childhood Crush
by iriswest
Summary: It's been seven years since Craig has last seen his fake ex boyfriend Tweek, who has moved to another town. While all of his friends like to tease him about his childhood crush, Craig knows it's more than that. When they finally meet again at a class reunion, he sees it as his chance to win Tweek back.
1. Dear Tweek, Red Racer was cancelled

**A/N:** alright i am here with my first fic on ! i tbh prefer ao3, thats where all my other stories are but since ive been out of fics to read on ao3 (like literally, ive read almost every style and creek fic), i'm getting into now :) so i was like: why not also publish ur fics here?

i'll pubslih some others too, that are already completed like "breaking up sucks" (idk if u know that one but its my most popular creek fic) ANYWAYS i'll tell u about some ships before hand (bc i hate reading fics which include ships i hate so i'm just giving u a warning):

obviously, the main ship is creek. then follows style, tyde, bunny and candy. (bunny and candy aren't included much, there also tons of other side ships (like dip and gregstophe), but creek/style/tyde are the ones you'll see most here)

enjoy reading :3

(another warning: the rating will go up... like everythings pretty nice and tame and all but then at some point during the end, about two (or three, idk yet) chapters will go to 'E'. are u allowed to publish such ***hardcore smut***? o.o bc the highest rating here is M, but boy, let me tell you the scenes will be more than M. idk a thing about ...)

* * *

 _"Dear Tweek_ ," Kyle started. " _Red Racer was cancelled. I don't know who had the fucking idea to cancel Rad Racer, the best show on earth. We were going to have a ninth season, but no. They had to cancel it. Now I'll never know if the Red Racer and the Green Racer ever meet again. Thanks for nothing, god._ "

Kyle laughed and Craig flipped him off. Years later and his habit of flipping people off hasn't died. People just got used to it.

"I'm still fucking pissed," he said.

"They're going to make a movie this year," Clyde adds.

Kyle gasps. "Clyde!"

"What?"

"You know how Craig thinks about that movie. Craig Tucker Rules." Kyle holds up his index finger: "One: Never talk bad about Red Racer. Two: Never talk about the Red Racer movie that's going to come out next year."

"Three: Never talk about Tweek Tweak," Clyde concludes and by now Craig is holding both of his middle fingers up for his friends to see. "Kyle, you broke rule three, though."

"That's different," Kyle replied. "I won a bet and am now allowed to read one of those love letters he's written Tweek like six years ago."

"Seven," Craig corrects him. "And they're not love letters."

"Sure," Kyle nods. "And Clyde is not head over heels for Token."

Clyde blushes and throws a pillow against the redhead's face. "Says the guy who jacks off to Stan!"

"I don't- _what_?"

"Butters hears you, you know. He told us," Craig explains and Kyle's face is now almost as red as his hair.

"I will fucking kill him," he murmurs.

"That was a joke," Craig says. "But I'm glad we got it clarified. Kyle Broflovski still jacks off to the memory of his former best friend and likes to cry out his name while doing so."

"Better than jacking off to my fake ex boyfriend," Kyle defends himself and Craig gets up from his bed and rips the letter out of Kyle's hands.

"You lost your privilege to read the letter," he says.

"What?"

"Aw, come on, Craig!", Clyde begs. "We want to know what your fourteen year old self had thought!"

"He thought you two are fucking losers." Craig tucks the letter in the pocket of his jacket again.

"Why do I even hang out with you guys?", Kyle mutters under his breath and Craig shrugs. It was weird what college makes out of you. First you have your little quiet group of friends and suddenly you're just left with Clyde and the next thing you know, Kyle and Butters join your group.

Oh, and David, but that was another story.

"Because we both want to read Craig's love letters to Tweek and why he still keeps them after seven years, when he claims he's not in love with him," Clyde explains. He smiles at his best friend and Craig rolls his eyes.

"Clyde, if you want to break another rule, I'm going to break your legs."

His friend pouts. "I'm going to change my rules. Rule One: Don't say I make heart eyes at Token."

"That's impossible, man," Kyle replies. "You are the one who talks about him all the time like you're a teenage girl in love."

He did have a point. Clyde opens his mouth to say something in defense, but just lets it drop. They all knew it was true. Craig wasn't exactly a fan of it either. Especially of Clyde's and Token's late night phone calls that they usually dragged for _hours_ when Craig wants to sleep.

Maybe sharing his room with Clyde had been an awful idea. His other option had been a total stranger, though.

"You also all broke my first rule," Kyle reminds them. The rules had been a stupid idea. Everyone had been allowed to set up three rules for themselves, which the others had to follow. It had happened one time when they played some stupid Truth or Dare game to get drunk.

Kyle really did not want to talk about Stan. Nobody really knows what had happened between them during high school, but after prom everything had changed. The 'super best friends' that had been always together, just broke it off. They just simply stopped being friends, they didn't drift apart like everyone else. No, they just _stopped._

Maybe Kenny or David knew what had happened, but it was still a well kept secret. Whatever their fight had been about, it must've been huge, because you don't just stop being the best friend of someone you've known since you were a baby.

He must know, he still had Clyde. Token was on the other side of the country, but they still kept contact and sometimes even skyped. Keeping up with their fourth friend of the group, Jimmy, had been harder though. Maybe it was thanks to Clyde's massive boner for Token that they had been able to still be friends.

"What do you want?", Craig asks.

"The letter." Kyle grins and Craig groans and returns it. It wasn't a big deal, he had chosen the shortest and meaningless letter out of them all.

"Alright, where was I?" Kyle clears his throat. " _Cartman thought making fun of it was funny, but I punched him in the face._ " Kyle winced. "I remember. Craig, did you seriously think this would impress Tweek?"

"Everyone who punched Cartman impressed me back then," Clyde states and Kyle hesitates, before he nods.

"You're right. Tweek probably would've thought you were a hero."

Craig lets himself fall on his bed again and sighs.

" _I'm going to go over to Clyde and watch him court Bebe now, so I can laugh. Goodbye, Craig_." For a moment there was a silence in the room, before Kyle bursts out laughing.

"You're so mean!", Clyde complains and Craig shrugs. "I really tried, okay?"

"I remember," Craig says. "She ended up dating Kenny then."

"For a week! We ended up in high school though, and I would've stayed with her for years, if she wouldn't have broken up with me!"

Kyle and Craig exchange glances, both of them debating whether or not to bring up the fact that Clyde was gay for their mutual friend Token. In the end Craig just shrugs it off and Kyle hands him back the letter.

It was normal for the three guys to tease each other for their South Park crushes. Sure, it was a little bit different for Kyle, because he seems to be really hurt when somebody mentions his former best friend.

It's kind of an inside joke, how the three of them had turned out gay- or well, in Clyde's case bisexual- and that because of some South Park kid they still have feelings for, even after three years of college. It was also different for Craig.

While Clyde and Kyle are actually in _love_ with Token and Stan, even though they'd never say it, they don't think that Craig is in love with Tweek. They just like to tease him about it, but never think it's anything serious. Probably because Craig hasn't seen Tweek in about seven years, since his family had moved away before ninth grade.

Maybe they were right, maybe it was just a stupid childhood crush Craig was holding on to, because he had no one else. That was basically it, Craig had never fallen in love with anyone or really liked someone, so usually his mind drifts off to his ex boyfriend.

After Tweek had left they had tried to still keep in contact, exchanging letters for almost one year, after they have slowly drifted apart and stopped. Craig hasn't heard of Tweek ever since and his Facebook page doesn't help him out much either. He just sees occasional birthday wishes on Tweek's page, but he's not tagged in any pictures or has any uploaded himself.

Better than Stan, though. He knows that Kyle secretly wishes that Stan had Facebook, just so he could stalk him on that page.

Clyde on the other hand had the most luck out of them three. He and Token had always been good friends during high school, their bond just got stronger in college, which was weird, considering Token lives far away and they haven't seen each other for a long time.

Both of them never really had any feelings for each other in high school. Token had dated Nichole and Clyde had been with Bebe. They had both broken up with their girlfriends afterwards. Well, Bebe had broken up with Clyde during prom. Clyde had been a sobbing drunk mess that night, but that was a lifetime ago. He hasn't been in love with Token back then.

No, it all started when the two of them started texting each other all the time to update the other on their lives. It started off as something casual. Craig texted with Token too, but to be honest, he wasn't really good in texting. He usually forgets to write back or just doesn't feel like it.

Clyde on the other hand had been on his phone all the time just to text Token, smiling every time he got a text from his friend. Then they skyped and it was normal too, sure. Craig joined their Skype conversations from time to time, but he was just _Craig._ He couldn't exactly be bothered by stuff like that, so that had left Clyde and Token alone all the time.

Somehow Clyde ended up having a big massive crush on Token and they even have a routine now. Good morning texts, good night texts, mandatory one hour phone call, watching a movie together while talking with each other through the phone on the weekend, and more texts. Every time Clyde's phone blinked, he ran as fast as he could to get to it, opened the message and ended up with a big grin on his face.

Even though he had never actually admitted that he was in love with Token, everyone knew. It was _Clyde._ Clyde's face shows his emotions openly and he doesn't mind that people could read him so easily.

There was a knock on their door and Clyde yelled: "Come in!"

Standing at the door was no one else but Butters Stotch. He was the fourth guy that had ended up at the same college as them from South Park. Butters hadn't changed much, but he was in a much better place now, that he wasn't living with his freaky parents anymore.

"Hi, Butters," Kyle greets him.

"Oh, hey!" Butters holds up his phone. "Guess what Jimmy just did?"

"What?", Clyde asks.

"He got the Pulitzer prize," Kyle suggests sarcastically. Jimmy hadn't gone to college after high school. He had intended to, has had an intern job at a newspaper during their holidays and they ended up offering him a job, so Jimmy had decided to take the job offer and throw off his plans to go to college. Who needed college anyway?

"Oh, geez, that would but great. But no, that's not it."

"Come on, tell me," Craig says.

"He posted on our old Facebook group," Butters replies. "He and Wendy are organizing a class reunion! Isn't that great? I really do miss everyone!"

"A class reunion?", Clyde asks.

"Yeah, during break." Butters smiles widely at them and sits down on Clyde's bed.

Kyle was the first one to bring out his phone to check the event.

"So, he and Wendy are doing that?", Clyde asks.

"Yeah, they're both in New York," Kyle explains. "They even dated for a time."

"No way!", Clyde yells. "Jimmy Valmer and Wendy Testaburger? Somebody shoot me. How do you know?"

Kyle shrugs. "We used to text with each other a little bit. Not much, and it was only like, once a month and stopped after our first year in college. Apparently they had tried to date for two months, before both of them agreed it wasn't right and they broke up."

Craig didn't know about this, but he isn't surprised much. South Park kids will stay South Park kids. You can run away from this town, move to another fucking city or country, but you'll end up getting back. Jimmy and Wendy went all their way to New York and yet still had met up with each other during that time, just because they were South Park kids. It was a special bond between the residents of South Park.

They all had to go through to too much shit for it to not be there. That was the same reason why Craig and Clyde hang out with Kyle and Butters.

"So many people have already said they'll come!" Butters seems to be really excited about it. "Even Gregory and Christophe are going to come!"

Kyle mutters something under his breath and holds his breath.

"What?", Clyde asks.

"Gary is coming," Kyle replies. The guy hates Gary more than anyone else in this world. Craig didn't really hate Gary, it was kind of impossible to hate him. Everyone had tried to, but Gary was a cool guy and there wasn't anything wrong with him at all. Kyle blames Gary sometimes for taking Stan away from him, but everyone knew that it wasn't Gary's fault.

It had actually been David, who had taken Kyle away from Stan. The ‚super best friends' had wanted to go to the same college far away from South Park, when Kyle had started dating David and decided to stay in a college near South Park, because that's where David was going.

Stan on the other hand had followed their plan through and instead of sharing his room with Kyle, he had ended up sharing it with Gary Harrison.

"I told you, everyone was going to be there!", Butters says. "Oh, and Craig?"

"What?" Craig wasn't too interested in this meet up. He'll probably still go, because it was going to be in South Park and he was there during every break anyways. Plus, he did want to see Jimmy and Token again.

Butters seems to be nervous and then suddenly Clyde starts laughing. He was on his phone too, looking at the event page probably. "You won't guess who's going to be there."

"I don't give a fuck," Craig replies.

"Tweek Tweak. Your lover boy is coming too."


	2. Dear Tweek, Marsh's a pain in the ass

The reason why Craig still has had that one Red Racer letter was, because he had written too many letters that it had almost been embarrassing. He had been young back then, okay! A young teenage boy that had missed his friend and wasn't good with words, so he had tried to do it through writing. To tell him how much he missed Tweek.

Not that he succeeded, because Craig's letters were awful. They usually had ended up being too short, so he had kept them instead of sending them. Even after they had stopped writing, Craig sometimes had started some random letters, which he had never sent to Tweek.

It's one of his well kept secrets, if not his best. His friends know about his letters to Tweek, but they don't know he had written _so many._ They don't know Craig was hiding them all in his safe. Yeah, they had a little safe, in which he keeps his letters and his video camera.

Craig's little crush was more than just a childhood crush. He had stopped writing letters to Tweek when he turned sixteen, but sometimes he still caught himself reading them or wanting to write one. It was like a diary, except they were all addressed to the blonde boy.

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _Marsh's a pain in the ass. Broflovski's one too. The lover boys are trying to pursue me to join either the football or basketball team. I'm not interested in sports. I'm not really a team player. I don't even know why Marsh wants me on his team, probably just so he can win against his boyfriend Broflovski._

 _I can understand Broflovski, though. I'm kind of tall. I hit six feet on my sixteenth birthday. How tall are you?_

 _I think I'm going to join the football team though, because Token and Clyde are on that team. Clyde's a loser in it, though. We're not exactly a good team anyways, Marsh is probably the only good player._

 _Don't tell him I said that, he's still a loser._

 _Apparently the stupid guys have a bet going on. Cartman is convinced I'll join the football team and McCormick is on Broflovski's side. I hate these guys, seriously. McCormick even offered to suck my dick if I join the basketball team. I don't even know if he was serious or not._

 _I sure as hell hope he wasn't._

 _Ruby is screaming, I don't know what the fuck her problem is. I have to go._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Craig._

That had been the last letter he had written. In the end he had joined the football team, deeply regretted it and had been thrown out again. Apparently it had been because he wasn't a team player- what a surprise!-, never attended their training and got in too much trouble.

Craig takes out all the letters and puts him in his suitcase. He doesn't know exactly why he was taking them all with him, but he somehow feels like doing so. He can't believe he was going to see Tweek soon.

How does he look like now? Was he tall? Small? Has he cut his hair like Craig? Did he still drink so much coffee and were his eyes still as green as back then? God, he feels so stupid.

He hadn't seen the guy since he had been fourteen! He was twenty-one now, a legal adult and in college. He should just let go, but Craig was too excited to see Tweek again. Was Tweek too? Or did he not care about him at all? Does he even remember his old friends?

Sure, he does or else he wouldn't come to the class reunion.

"Are you done with everything?", Clyde asks him. Craig just nods and stands up, taking his suitcase with him. „Alright let's go! God, I'm so excited! Can you believe this is happening? It's been years since I saw them all together! We're going to be our middle school group again! You, Tweek, Token, Jimmy and me!"

Craig never would've thought that he and Kyle Broflovski would get so close with each other, but they had. He still preferred their old group, though, and he knew that Kyle missed his old one too, even though Cartman kind of still an asshole. Not as bad as he used to be, but enough for Craig to not give two shits about that fatass.

"You know, Gregory and Christophe are dating. I stalked all of their Facebook pages yesterday. Dogpoo is even kind of cute now," Clyde babbles. "Red is also interested in girls! And-"

"Clyde, shut up," Craig says and Clyde sighs.

"Alright, man. I'm just so excited!"

"I know." Craig was good at hiding his feelings. He wasn't like Clyde, who was jumping down the hallway with a big smile on his face, but he was just excited as Clyde was.

They had decided to pick up Token at the airport. Jimmy had arrived earlier than Craig and Clyde, so he didn't have to be picked up. Clyde had organized it all, saying that he wanted it to be like the old times. The four of them together.

They had been in this group since high school and Craig liked them, but during high school it had felt like something was missing. No, it was _someone_ that was missing and that had been Tweek Tweak.

Craig and Clyde are in the car together, picking up Jimmy from his parent's home. Jimmy is already standing outside with a big smile, when Craig stops his car next to him. Clyde jumps up from the driver's seat and pulls Jimmy into a hug.

"Jimmy, man! You look good, it's been so long!" A little bit over three years had done Jimmy well. He looked great, his hair a little bit longer than the last time and a photo camera around his neck.

"Yeah man, it's been a-a-a- while. Hey, Craig."

"Hi." Craig gives him a half smile and Jimmy sits down in the backseat. They chat loudly over everything and nothing during their ride to the airport. Clyde is so nervous, he is grabbing Craig's sleeve. Craig had shaken him off so many times, but Clyde keeps grabbing it again. After a while, Craig gives up.

The three of them patiently wait at the gate, from which Token is coming through. So many people are storming out of it, but no Token is seen. Clyde is by now even holding onto Jimmy.

"What's the matter with him?", he asks.

"He's in love with Token," Craig replies and that leaves Jimmy confused. He hasn't been there when Clyde had slowly fallen in love with his friend over their long distance. He probably thought Craig was joking.

As soon as they spotted Token, Clyde lets go of Craig and Jimmy and runs up to him. Token seems to be surprised, when Clyde just jumps up and throws his arms around Token, that the taller boy falls down on his back.

"Oh my god, Clyde!", Token shouts. He's on the ground and Clyde is on top of him, still cuddling him.

Craig and Jimmy exchange glances. Craig sighs, walks up to them and shoves Clyde off their friend and then helps Token up.

Token had changed too. He had been the richest kid in South Park and never had wanted to show it. Even though he did wear expensive brand clothes, they were really subtle. Now he was everything _but_ subtle. Probably, because he was used to other rich kids by now, since he was attending Dartmouth College.

Token was wearing a beige long trench coat, black polished leather shoes, a purple vest over his white button up. Even his suitcase was from Armani.

"Token, you look just like a r-r-rich k-k-kk-kid," Jimmy states and Token looks down on himself and chuckles.

"Uh, I guess, I do. I didn't notice."

"You look great," says Clyde and then takes his arm, wrapping himself around it and cuddling onto Token. The other boy laughs a little bit and pats Clyde's head.

"Thanks, man. I missed you too, but you can let me go."

"No, we haven't hugged in two years! There's a lot of catching up to do," Clyde murmurs and Craig groans.

"Let the rich boy go," he says and shoves Clyde off. The brown haired boy pouts.

"You're mean, Craig."

"That's no news to me," Craig just simply replies and Token laughs.

"You two haven't changed at all. And don't worry, Clyde, you can hug me all you want later. Just not in the airport."

"Really?" Clyde's whole face lights up and Jimmy clears his throat.

"What is that between you two?"

"What is what?", Clyde just asks innocently. Craig can't believe his idiot best friend, but he was happy for him.

"You're really touchy," Jimmy explains.

"Well, yeah, we haven't seen each other in two years."

"You haven't seen me in _three_!"

"Aw, are you jealous?" Clyde laughs and pulls Jimmy into a hug. Jimmy sighs and shakes his head.

"That's not what I meant. Just saying that you two s-s-seem different, right Craig?"

"I told you they're in love," Craig replies and neither of the two deny it. They just seem flustered and look everywhere but at each other.

Clyde had doubted the whole time, that Token probably didn't feel the same. He had once asked Craig what if Token just saw him as a friend and that's why they were so close.

"I don't have long hour phone calls with him," Craig had said.

"Yeah, but you're you," Clyde had stated and Craig really couldn't have said something against that argument. He was glad to know that Token really did feel the same. You could just see it by the way these two were behaving around each other.

"Let's go," Craig suggests and they walk to his car. When they are all in it, Craig in the driver's seat and Jimmy next to him, Clyde is all over Token again. They are cuddling together in the back seat, Token's arm around Clyde, who has his head on his friend's shoulder. It was like they were a couple and they most likely were.

They already behaved like a couple that had a long distance relationship.

"This is just like high school," Clyde says after a while. „The four of us in a car together."

"Yeah, I've m-m-missed that."

"It was really cool of you and Wendy to organize this," Token said.

"By the way, why did you never tell us you dated her?", Clyde asks and Jimmy just shrugs.

"It wasn't too serious, we both just wanted to give it a try. We weren't that com-com-compatible, though. I have a girlfriend now anyways," Jimmy explains.

"Really? Who?", Token asks.

"Someone from New York, obviously," Jimmy says. "Not everyone ends up with someone from South Park."

Craig snorts, when Clyde and Token exchange flustered glances again.

"What about you?", Jimmy asks. "Dating someone?"

"No," Token says and Jimmy rolls his eyes.

"I'm just asking Craig," he says and Craig grins.

"Nah," he says. "I'm not interested."

"So you still haven't dated anyone since Tweek?" Jimmy seems to be surprised and Craig looks away and shrugs. "He's c-c-coming too, you know. It will be fun to be us five again."

"Better than the Marshkovskis," Clyde agrees.

"Why?"

"They still don't talk," Craig explains. "Haven't in over three years."

"What? I mean, Wendy had mentioned this once, but that was like three years ago! G-g-god, they were like a m-ma…married couple."

Craig was glad they didn't have such a drama in their group, because he would've hated, if they wouldn't have been able to do _this._ Sitting together, all four of them, in his car again. Now there was only Tweek missing, that needed to fill his place.

"What do we need tags for?", Craig asks and Wendy rolls her eyes.

"You just do, don't question it!", she replies and Craig sighs. He searches for his name on the table and can't find it.

"Don't bother," someone says behind him. Kenny fucking McCormick. He smiles at him with a wide grin, still wearing his orange parka. There was one difference, though: He had Craig's name tag.

"What the fuck, McCormick?"

"I shouldn't be surprised," Wendy says. "What are the others?"

"Uh, Cartman is Kevin Stoley," Kenny says and takes out a name tag without even looking at it. "Here you go, Craig. Your new identity." He puts it on Craig and he doesn't even bother to look whose name is on it either.

Wendy laughs. "I should be angry, but I'm not." She has gotten prettier over the years. She had always been the prettiest girl in their school, but now she seemed even more like herself. Her hair was shorter, in a bob, and she was wearing a suit. She looked like a business woman.

Kenny hasn't changed at all, though. Still the orange parka, still his messy blonde hair. He was attractive, there was no doubt. Maybe even the most attractive guy in their school, but Craig had never cared about Kenny's look. Well, Kenny had ended up giving him a blowjob once, but that had been on prom.

A lot of shit had happened during their prom night.

"Alright, go inside now!" Wendy hushes them inside.

"So, how are you?", Kenny asks.

Craig arches his eyebrow. "You're seriously asking _me_?" Kenny had stayed in South Park after school. He hasn't had enough money to go to college and had started working to take care of his family. Because of that, he wasn't too far away from the other boys and visited them sometimes at their college. They even went out to bars sometimes.

"Alright, I'm not- Kyle?"

Kyle is storming to them, again wearing his ushanka. Craig had thought he had thrown it away, because since college, he hasn't worn it anymore. Apparently he hadn't, because here he was. His face is pale, as if he had seen a ghost.

"What's up?", Kenny asks.

"Stan," he replies.

"What?"

"Stan's here! I don't know if he saw me, but…" He loses his voice and looks at them helplessly. "I can't see him! I can't, alright?"

"Okay," Kenny says.

„You have to see him sooner or later," Craig says and Kyle shoots him an angry glare. What? He is just being realistic!

"Hide me! Please!"

"It's too late for that, Kyle," Kenny says and turns him around. Stan Marsh is walking through the entrance. He looked good, tall and muscular like always. He had ditched his hat apparently too, and had a little scruff.

"Fuck, he looks good," Kyle breathes and Craig had to agree. He isn't his type, but Stan really did look good. Next to him is Gary, who is also known for his good looks. In their senior year of high school, the girls had done another list of the hottest boys, ranking Stan, Kenny and Gary in their top three.

"Talk to him," Kenny suggests. „It's been years, man. He probably misses you too and isn't angry anymore."

"What exactly happened between you two anyways?" It was the first time Craig asked. He really didn't care. Nope.

"It's a long story." Kyle sighs. "Maybe you're right. I should just… go talk to him."

Stan and Gary are talking and when Gary spots his old high school friends, he pats Stan's shoulder, saying something to him, to which Stan nods. Before they part, Stan leans in to give him a kiss on the lips and Gary walks off.

None of them says anything, the three of them just stare at Stan and Gary.

"What the fuck just happened?", Kenny asks. „Is Stan…"

"He's gay?!", Kyle yells. Well, this must hurt. Before they can do anything else, Stan spots them and walks over to them.

"Hey, guys!", he says, and Kyle just runs away.

"Kyle!", Stan shouts after him, but Kyle doesn't listen.

"I should look after him," Kenny says and runs after Kyle.

That leaves Craig and Stan awkwardly alone. They never had gotten along well with each other, so this was a little bit awkward.

"Uh… So, how are you… Tweek?"

"What?", Craig asks him confused and Stan points at his name tag. „You have Tweek's name tag. You should go outside and help him out, he has been searching for his for a while and is freaking out."

"What?!" Fuck. He was going to murder Kenny McCormick, but first Craig runs outside. He doesn't even know _why_ he was running, it wasn't like Tweek was going to die or something. And yet…

"Tweek!", Craig says. The boy was standing at the table with the name tags, Wendy was nowhere to be seen.

Tweek turns around to him and Craig holds his breath. Fuck. His imagination had not done the grown up Tweek justice.

"Craig? Argh, Why- why do you have my name?"

"I'm sorry." Craig takes the name tag off and hands it to him. Tweek just smiles shyly at him and in this moment Craig scratches all of it. All the thoughts of how his crush on Tweek was just a childhood crush and how it was stupid and he was probably just projecting all his feelings on him, because he didn't have anyone.

No way this was true, because _just_ a childhood crush couldn't make him feel like this, just by smiling at him.

"I should've known you guys were doing it again," Tweek says. "I-I'm just… it's been a while."

"Too long," Craig agrees.


	3. Dear Tweek, what's the point in lists

Craig had always thought Tweek was cute. Well, not always. It had started somewhere around sixth grade, when all his friends started to be interested in girls. Okay, not really, everyone had been interested in girls before, people in South Park probably grew up quicker than others. It has been just that when all his friends started dating girlswith kissing and all that stuff, that Craig realized he didn't mind that he was left out.

He'd rather spent his evenings and weekends with Tweek next to him on his couch and playing video games. Everyone else had thought they were a couple anyways, so it gave Craig a perfect excuse to always see the other guy.

That's kind of how Craig is. If he likes you and thinks you're tolerable, you're probably fucked for life and the only way to get rid of him is when you move far away- just like Tweek did. Craig didn't like too many people or cared for many, but Tweek was definitely one of them.

In a game of truth or dare- the worst game ever- he had picked dare once and people had dared him to kiss Tweek. He had been twelve at that time and was freaked out, because this was his first kiss! Cartman had yelled at Kenny for making such a boring bet, because Tweek and him were probably already 'licking each other's buttonholes', according to Cartman.

Both of them had been super nervous and the kiss was just a really quick peck and their faces had been red after that. Craig remembers everyone complaining that that hadn't been a real kiss, but it had been real. Very real. Because after that kiss Craig noticed how cute he was.

Craig was the kind of guy who doesn't do things only halfway. He realized Tweek was cute and just a day later he realized that he totally had a crush on his fake boyfriend. Only a week after that, when they had a sleepover at Craig's and Tweek called him ‚Spaceman Craig' between his giggles, Craig had decided that he was totally head over heels in love with the boy next to him.

The thing was, he wasn't the only one who knew Tweek was cute. Seriously, Tweek was not everybody's type. He was skinny and small and had dark circles under his eyes that stood in contrast to his very pale skin. His hair was always messy and he couldn't tame it, he probably didn't even try, and the fact that he twitched so much was probably a turn off for some people.

But nobody denied that Tweek _was_ good looking. In the second list the girls created actually had Tweek on the fourth place. Craig had thought it was stupid, because he was obviously the number one and not fucking Gary Harrison. He remembered even starting a letter about this once, when the girls had started a list for the cutest couples.

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _What's the point in lists when you're not on the first place? Seriously, we should've been the cutest couple. We had dated for four years. Why the fuck are Wendy and Stan in the first place._

Craig had been too embarrassed, when he read those lines over and had decided not to send the letter to Tweek.

Over the seven years that they had been apart, Craig had always asked himself how Tweek would look like now. He imagined him to be taller, maybe broader. Still skinny, still with messy hair and still handsome as always. No, that image does not do the actual adult Tweek justice.

Tweek is… _hot._ Sure, he still has pale skin and dark circles under his eyes, showing that he still probably doesn't sleep much. His hair is still messy, but now it looks like he had styled it that way on purpose. Craig has always imagined Tweek to be tall, but he really wasn't he was short, like really short. Probably because he started drinking coffee when he had still been in his crib. His lips aren't chapped anymore like they used to be back in middle school. He's wearing a green button down shirt that flattered his eyes and black jeans tucked in Doc Martens.

God, he looks so good _and_ has a great style.

"Uh, Craig?"

"What?"

"You're- you're staring at me."

Craig feels a blush creeping up on his face. "It's weird to see you again."

Tweek smiles at him and Craig wishes he could capture his smile with his camera. He has to call for Jimmy later to take some pictures of him. "Seven years." Tweek chuckles. "I can't believe I haven't been home for seven years!"

"Home?" Craig arches his eyebrow.

Tweek shrugs. "Hard to leave this town, right?" He puts his hands in his pockets of his jeans. "So, uh… Let's go inside, shall we?"

Craig nods, but he really doesn't want to. He wants to stay outside with Tweek for a while and talk with him and _only_ with him. He doesn't want to share him with the others and it was selfish. They will all going to be all over Tweek. All the others haven't seen each other in three years, nobody has seen Tweek in over seven.

They enter the room and Tweek's eyes widen.

"Everything alright?", Craig asks.

"Yeah. It's just- so many people! What if everyone wants to talk to me? Man, that's way too much pressure!" Craig laughs, because Tweek is still the Tweek he knows and he's glad. He doesn't know what to do with a completely changed Tweek.

"Tweek!" Bebe runs up to him and pulls him into a hug. "Wow, it's been way too long! God, you look good!"

Tweek and Bebe had been good friends back in middle school. Clyde used to always ask Tweek on Bebe advice back then. Tweek smiles at her and another thing Craig notices now is that Tweek smiles way more often. He likes this about the new Tweek.

"Hey, B-Bebe! Thank you, you look good too."

Bebe grins and looks to Craig. "Already welcoming your ex boyfriend, I see? I still can't believe how you both had the whole town fooled for four years."

Craig and Tweek exchange glances and Craig grins at him. "We're good at keeping secrets."

"You, mister, are a horrible actor." Bebe shakes her head. "It's all only thanks to this gem that nobody suspected a thing. Right after he moved and you two broke up, everyone knew."

That was true. Craig hadn't seen a reason why to lie to their friends anymore, after Tweek had left them.

"Come on, let's get something to drink," Bebe says and they follow her to the bar. They all get something to drink, except for Tweek. "So, why are you here? Like, I'm glad, but…"

"I-I actually live here," Tweek explains.

"What?" Craig is confused.

"Well, not yet. I moved here yesterday."

" _What_?"

Tweek shrugs. "I'm moving back to South Park."

Bebe laughs. "So it's true. You can't escape this hellhole."

"Says the girl that wants to stay here," Craig shoots back and Bebe rolls her eyes.

"You want to stay here too. You're a creature of habit, Craig," she says and that was true. Craig doesn't like changes. One of the biggest changes in his life had been Tweek moving away from South Park and he had hated it.

„Tweek!" Clyde shouts excited. He was rushing to them, followed by Token. "We've seen you across the room and, man! You look great!" He hugs his friend and Token does so too. „God, we've missed you!"

„Thanks, g-guys. I've missed you too." There's that beautiful smile of him again.

"Guys, this little bird told me he's moving back to South Park!", Bebe shouts.

"No way!", Token says. "You're coming back?"

Tweek nods. "Yeah. I actually never went to college and worked at my parent's shop. I'm taking over at the one here in South Park as the manager."

The reason the Tweaks had left South Park was because they had started spreading their coffee shops all over the state. As far as Craig knew they were really successful. The one in South Park had been taken over by some old man.

"Wow, that's great!", Clyde beams. "We can now be together again! Me and Craig still visit this town like, once a month or something. Oh, you should _totally_ visit us from time to time!" He grins at Craig and winks at him and Craig looks away.

He was happy too. He really was, he can't believe this was happening right now. Seeing his crush again for the first time in seven years and then finding out that he is going to stay…

Bebe whistles. "A manager with twenty-one. Congrats."

"Thanks, b-but it's only because my parents owe the place," Tweek replies and Bebe shrugs.

"Still impressive. The old Tweek would've said it's too much pressure to run a shop."

"Argh, it is! I don't know how I can do this and I'm really nervous, but I really w-wanted to and…"

"You're going to do great," Craig says and their eyes meet for a while and Craig really, really wants to hug him. God, Tweek was so small and he just wanted to tug him in his arms.

"We should do something tomorrow," Clyde says. "The five of us. You know, with Jimmy."

"Ouch, thanks Clyde. Three years later and you still manage to hurt my feelings," Bebe jokes and Clyde chuckles.

"Sorry, Bebe. You were the one who broke my heart by breaking up with me at prom," Clyde remembers her.

"You g-guys used to date?", Tweek asks surprised.

"The last two years in high school," Bebe confirms.

"Something e-else I missed?"

"Too much," Token says and shakes his head.

"Token's boring on and off relationship with Nichole." Clyde tilts his head. "Wendy and Stan's boring on and off relationship. Jimmy with every girl he can get, uh, Kyle started dating David."

"No way!", Tweek says. "I thought he was going to end up with Stan if he turns out to be gay!"

Craig snorts. "Everyone thought that."

"Yeah, the Marshlovskis surprised everyone," Bebe agrees. "Wendy had cried her eyes out once because she thought she was going to lose her boyfriend to Kyle."

"Stan's too fucking straight for that," Clyde murmurs.

"No, he's dating Gary," Craig informs them.

"What?!" Token gasps. " _Harrison_?"

"We saw them kissing."

"Holy, shit. How is Kyle doing?" Clyde was concerned for their friend.

Craig just shrugs. "Horrible."

"Of course. The guy he has liked since he was like one year old turns out to be gay after all and not for you." Bebe sighs. „That's way too depressing. Let's talk about nice things."

"Craig had never dated anyone since you!", Clyde suddenly says and Craig flips his best friend off.

"Shut up, Clyde." Craig looks everywhere but at Tweek, because he really didn't want to see the way he was looking at him right now.

" _What_? No way! Craig, why? I mean, it was weird that you never dated anyone in high school, but that's college! Are you getting laid?" What the fuck? Why was Bebe so concerned for his love life?

Craig groans. "That's none of your business."

"You never d-dated since we broke up?", Tweek asks, as if they really had broken up and it hadn't been just a pretend relationship.

Craig blushes and shrugs. "I don't see the point in it."

"I take that as a compliment," Tweek says then and Craig chokes on his drink. When he looks at Tweek, the blond boy is smiling widely at him.

"Alright, Clyde. Then let's talk about you and Token."

"What?" Clyde blushes and Token looks down on his foot, when Bebe starts laughing.

"No way! Doesn't Token live like, on the East Coast?"

"New Hamsphire," Token confirms.

"Haven't seen each other in two years," Clyde says and then he looks at Token. They smile at each other and somehow their hands find each other. Craig stares at them. No way this was happening already, they had only been together for one day again!

Bebe's and Tweek's eyes widen. "But… Token is so straight."

"What?! And me not? Why am I the gay guy?", Clyde asks.

"Honey, you made me watch all Nicholas Sparks movies and cried. You also used to swoon over Idris Elba and Ryan Reynolds," Bebe explains. „I never thought you were straight."

"We're- we're not…" Token bits down on his lower lip and Craig snorts.

"It's really gay to hold your best friend's hand, you know?", he says and Clyde shoves him lightly.

"Not like you and Tweek did that all the time."

Craig doesn't know what to say to that and he silently curses Clyde in his head. He was right, especially because he wants to hold Tweek's hand again.

After a while they agree to talk to other people too, taking all the chances to talk with everyone from their old school. Craig really doesn't want to, he just needs Tweek by his side, but the boy was excited to meet all the others again. He's not going to leave his side so soon.

They find Kyle with Kenny later at the bar.

"What's up with him?", Craig asks, when they spot them. Kyle's head was on Kenny's shoulder.

"He's drunk as fuck," Kenny explains.

Craig takes off Kyle's hat and Kyle yelps up. "Craig, you asshole!"

"Why are you wearing that shit again?"

"I don't know! I just- wanted it to all be like before, okay? I know it's stupid. I hate this, I should go home. I hate this, I hate him, why is this happening?" Kyle buries his head in his face again. "Craig, get me home!"

"I'm not doing shit," Craig replies and looks to Tweek. He wasn't going to leave him.

Kyle spreads out his arms and wraps them around Craig's neck. He's also pretty short, not as short as Tweek, but still has to stand on his tip toes. „I thought we're friends."

"You're friends?", Tweek asks, surprised.

"Best friends," Kenny jokes.

Craig groans. "Ask Kenny."

"Kenny is too drunk to drive me!"

"Hey!"

"And nobody else is leaving and you're like the only other person I trust. Clyde is also probably drunk somewhere and Butters doesn't have a car." Kyle looks at him with big eyes. "Pretty please?"

"I don't have a car either! Token's the driver."

"Oh."

"I can drive you," Tweek suggests after a while.

"What? No way! You just came back like, today after seven years!" Kyle turns around to Tweek. "Wow, you look cute. Why did everyone get hot over the years? Have you seen Stan?"

Tweek is flustered by that comment. "Uh, yeah. I-I guess he looks… good?"

"He's super hot," Kyle whispers, still loud enough for the three to hear. "It's super unfair. I always knew he was hot, but man. I'd tap that. I wanted to tap that even before." He sighs and tugs at Tweek's hair. "You too. I'm not surprised Craig is gay. Who wouldn't after they'd dated you?"

Tweek looks at Craig surprised, who tries hard not to let any emotions show. God damn it. First Clyde and now Kyle. Who was next, Kenny?

Kenny laughs and shoves Kyle off from Tweek. "Man, calm down. Also don't try your luck on Craig."

"You're gay?", Tweek asks him.

"Who isn't? South Park's water is poisoned. The last guy I would've thought to be gay was Stan. Or Token. And look where we are." Kyle sighs and Kenny laughs even harder now.

"Don't blame it on the water," Kenny says.

"Who then? On you for blowing half the football team?" Kyle tilts his head.

"I didn't blow half the football team! Jesus, I only like. I think Craig was the only one and he wasn't in the football team then!"

Oh, yeah, he had been right. The next one was going to be Kenny, who was embarrassing him in front of Tweek. Craig clears his throat, when he notices the look Tweek is giving him. "Let's get you two home."


	4. Dear Craig, I'm not ever going to leave

"What?", Tweek asks him, when they're in the car. Kyle and Kenny are in the backseat, while Craig is sitting next to him.

"I never would've thought that you'd get your driver's license"" Craig says. He remembers Tweek not wanting to get it because he was too nervous and jumpy for that stuff. Plus, the traffic was 'too much pressure' for him.

"I just got it last year actually," Tweek informs him. "You still live at your old places?"

"I don't," Kenny says.

"I'll direct you," Craig replies and Tweek smiles at him. Craig misses his video camera, he wants to capture all of this. He wants to capture calm Tweek behind the wheel, the smile he's giving Craig, the way his long pale fingers wrap around the wheel and how he had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows.

Even if Craig doesn't have a crush on him, he'd totally be all over Tweek. He always had a special taste in guys. He had even lost his virginity to Thomas.

They start driving and Kyle is by now sobbing and holding on to Kenny. "I hate Gary, I've always had! Why must that guy be so perfect? Like, remember when Stan used to hate Gregory, because he was all over Wendy and he was so perfect too? It's worse with Gary, because Gregory was so perfect, you kind of wanted to hate him! He was like, kind of a douche.

But Gary is kind of cool. And he was voted the third hottest guy in school, remember? I was like, tenth or fifteenth or something." Kyle sobs. "They make such a pretty couple, don't you think? Looks better than me and Stan!"

Kenny sighs. "Kyle…"

„And he told me he's not gay! He turned me down!"

"Wait." Craig turns around to the backseat. "Marsh _turned you_ _down_?"

"What do you think why we haven't talked in three years?", Kyle shoots back.

"How can he turn you down when you were dating David?"

"David?", Tweek asks. "Wait, his last name was like… T-Teleez, right?"

"Yeah, that's him." Kyle sighs loudly. "We dated for almost two years."

Craig was confused by Kyle, but somehow he really didn't care about his drama right now. It was too much and there were other things to concentrate on right now. For example Tweek.

They drop off Kyle first. Kenny helps him up his room and when he comes back, they drop off Kenny at his new place. Tweek turns to Craig again. "Your parents haven't moved, right?"

Craig shakes his head and when they arrive at his parent's home, he really doesn't want to get out of the car. He wants to linger in this moment. "Thanks."

"No pro-problem."

"You wanna come inside?", Craig blurts out. He's so thankful for his monotone voice in this moment and Tweek nods.

"Sure. It's been a while". They enter his house and it sounds sappy, but it's kind of magical. As soon as they step in the house, it's like nothing has changed. It's like they're both fourteen again, or twelve or whatever. It's like they're both still playing pretend boyfriends and Tweek's just visiting him like every other day.

They go to Craig's room and Tweek looks around.

"Your room hasn't changed," he says.

Craig just shrugs and sits down on his bed. Tweek sits next to him, but farer away than they used to. They used to be so close and Craig just wants to pull Tweek nearer to him. "I haven't changed."

"You got taller," Tweek replies. "And ditched your hat. You also got a haircut. A-And ear piercings." Tweek's face reddens.

Craig laughs. "I even got a tattoo."

"Still on your punk rock phase?", Tweek teases and Craig rolls his eyes.

"It's not a phase, mom!", he jokes and Tweek starts laughing. He throws his head back and Craig can't look away.

"Alright, show me the tattoo."

Craig hesitates, but then he shrugs and unzips his hoodie. Then he pulls up his sleeve on the left side and reveals the tattoo.

"Is that a skeleton of a guinea pig?", Tweek asks. Craig wants to reply, but then Tweek's fingers brush over his tattoo and Craig doesn't even dare do breath. "I like it."

"Thanks." Craig clears his throat. "How about you?"

Tweek shrugs. "I've always wanted a piercing, but I'm too scared. What if it gets infected? Man, I-I'd probably die!"

Craig chuckles and shakes his head. "You won't die."

"You wouldn't know!"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't then."

Tweek grins at him. "Same. I-I'm really glad I'm here again. Aurora is a weird place. It's so big and there are s-so many strangers and, fuck. I didn't want to leave the house for such a long time!"

"I know," Craig replies. "I remember. _Dear Craig, I'm not ever going to leave this house._ "

"You remember?" Tweek seems surprised and Craig blushes. Ah, yes. It was probably not normal to hoard all the letters and read them over and over again. "What is that between Token and Clyde?"

"It's weird," Craig says. "Seriously, nobody saw it coming. First they're normal, you know. Then Token leaves for college and they start texting and calling each other. Like best friends do, I guess. Then it had evolved over the years and now they totally fell in love with each other through that."

Tweek giggles. "That's cute, but yeah, i-it's weird."

"Weirder than us?"

"Nobody is weirder than us," Tweek agrees and Craig laughs.

"I still have some drawings," he tells him and Tweek shakes his head.

"I burnt them all."

"Really?"

"No!" Tweek chuckles.

"Good, because I have them all framed on the wall in my dorm," Craig says and Tweek stares at him. "That was a joke."

"Oh." The both of them hadn't been able to stop smiling at each other and Craig liked that. He usually never smiled or showed his emotions, but now that he was with Tweek he couldn't stop himself anymore. He had always been like this with Tweek, even back then when they were kids.

"So, you and Kyle are friends?"

"It's weird. I still hate Marsh, though." Craig shrugs. "We all go to the same college. We were five South Park boys, with Butters and David. After they broke up, David had left our group. He's not a true South Park kid, hasn't been born here."

"How's B-Butters?"

„Good." Craig doesn't know what to say about him. "About as short as you."

Tweek groans. "It's not my fault, I-I'm so short!"

"Yes! I used to tell you not to drink so much coffee or you'll stay this short and look what happened! What are you, 5'5"?"

"I'm 5'7"," Tweek growls. "You're just too tall, everyone is small for you!"

Craig had always known he was going to be tall one day. Both his parents were the tallest people in South Park, and when he had been nineteen, he had even overgrown his father, standing with 6'5" now. "Why are small people so sensitive when it comes to their height?"

Tweek stares at him angrily and Craig grins, when Tweek hits him lightly. "You should've joined the basketball team. Why did you play football?"

"Clyde and Token did too," he explained.

"Not because Kenny blew half of the football team?", Tweek teases. Damn, since when had Tweek been like that? Craig blushes and curses Kenny in his head.

"I was the only one."

"I thought you haven't dated anyone."

"I'm not a nun, Tweek," Craig replied and immediately regretted those words. "It was just once, alright? I'm not proud of it and it was prom."

"Didn't Bebe break up with Clyde on p-prom?" Craig nodded. "Wow, sounds like a wild prom. My prom was boring. I don't even re-remember the last name of the girl I went with."

"Kenny was my date," Craig explains. "I'm not proud of that either."

Tweek stares at him. "No way!"

"I didn't have a date and Kenny was tired to have all the girls ask him out." Craig shrugs. "So he begged me to go with him."

"Let me g-guess. He offered you a blowjob."

Craig drops his head, trying to hide his blush. "Not proud."

"Man, if I would've been there," Tweek said. "I-I would've asked you out sooner."

Craig turns to him again, surprised by Tweek's words. "I would've said yes. You wouldn't have needed to blow me."

Tweek laughs and Craig wishes he could just kiss him. "Well, Kenny is a catch."

"You're a catch too," Craig blurts out and Tweek presses his lips into a thin line, before they curl up into a smile.

"If you're into that, I g-guess…"

"We dated for four years, 'course I'm into that," Craig murmurs.

"Has any couple beat us yet?", Tweek asks and Craig shakes his head.

"No, but Stan and Wendy came pretty close, I was already afraid they'll beat our record," he says.

They had talked and talked, until the sun was coming up again and they were laying next to each other. Both of them trying to not fall asleep, but they had yawned so many times and the bed was so comfortable. Their words had been just whispers and so slow, their eyes only half opened and after a while they had fallen asleep. Tweek even before him.

That was new. Usually Tweek always has had problems with falling asleep. He was glad, that he didn't have them anymore. Or it's just because it already had been six am then.

Craig wakes up with a fucking boner. It isn't really his fault! Somehow they had ended up spooning, Tweek's back pressed against him and Craig's arms around him. Craig tries to get up and rolls over, but Tweek does too, and presses his face against Craig's chest. Then his knee somehow goes up and presses lightly against Craig's crotch.

Fuck, fuck. This isn't doing his boner any better. Well, somehow it does, but this was just really awkward. Craig jerks away from Tweek and goes into the bathroom, debating whether or not to take care of his fucking boner. He decides to just take a quick cold shower and when he's back in his room, Tweek is sitting up.

"Morning," he greets Craig, who's walking in on him freshly showered.

"Your hair," Craig says, grinning and points at it.

"I look stupid, I know. That's how my hair looks like w-when I wake up."

"I know. It looks just like it used to. I like it," Craig says and Tweek chuckles.

"Sorry for falling asleep."

"It's okay, man. You wanna shower? We also have a spare toothbrush. My mom got it for me, she didn't know I was taking mine with me home," Craig suggests. "You can, uh, also wear some of my clothes."

Tweek looks down on Craig and tilts his head. "You think I would fit in your clothes? You might be r-really skinny, but I'm still short."

"Who are you calling skinny?", Craig asks and laughs. "Maybe my shorts are pants for you."

"Now you're just being rude," Tweek says, grinning. "Y-You have some coffee?"

Craig nods. "I'll make you coffee. You go shower." He throws some clothes from him at Tweek. "Let's just pray you can wear them."

Craig's parents were already at work and Ruby was at school, so they were all alone.

He's doing breakfast, coffee and pancakes. Hanging out with Butters had made him pick up one or two cooking skills from the shorter boy. It was already twelve am and this might as well be lunch, but breakfast all day was the best kind of food.

"Coffee!", is all what Tweek says, when he comes down the kitchen. He immediately grabs for his cup and takes big sips. He is wearing a plain black shirt, that's way too long for him and blue jeans, that he had to roll it up several times. He looks cute in Craig's stuff.

For a while, Craig pretends he's his boyfriend and this was just a domestic scene from their relationship.

"You made pancakes?", Tweek asks and Craig nods.

"Didn't know you could do that kind of stuff," he says and sits down. „Thanks."

"I'm a great cook," Craig says. „You should taste some other stuff I can do."

Tweek smiles and nods. "Alright, if you're so s-sure of yourself." He drinks even more of his coffee and Craig sits down across from him. "You still don't like coffee?", Tweek asks, when he notices Craig is drinking tea.

"Nope." Craig pops his ‚p' and Tweek smiles even wider.

"You used to do that all the time," he notices. "I thought it was su-super funny."

Craig laughs. "I remember. You used to make me do it all the time."

"I was a weird kid," Tweek agrees.

"Was?", Craig asks and Tweek rolls his eyes. His phone rings and he picks it up. "What?"

"Hi, Craig. We wanted to do some stuff together, you know, the five of us," Clyde says on the other side. "Meeting at Token's. You have Tweek's number?"

"He's with me right now," Craig replies.

"What? Why so early?"

Craig chews on his pancakes. "Went to my place yesterday."

" _Oh_! You have to tell me everything afterwards! Oh god, this is so exciting! I haven't even kissed Token and you are already getting laid-„

"No, I'm not." Wait, they haven't even kissed? Craig had been so sure.

"Pity. Anyways, come to Token's in two hours. We're going to Skeeters tonight, by the way." Clyde hangs up and Craig sighs.

"Who was it?", Tweek asks him.

"Clyde. We're meeting at Token's in two hours. Eat faster, you still have to go back to your place, unless you want to stay in these clothes."

Tweek looks down and nods. "No way, man, I'll probably trip." Craig stares at him, because the way Tweek eats reminds him of a hamster and it's so fucking _cute._

Childhood crush, sure.


	5. Dear Tweek, we've finally won the battle

After breakfast they do the dishes and then drive to Tweek's place.

He's living in his parent's old place and it's empty, there's nothing there except for a few boxes.

"I haven't had time yet," Tweek explains and Craig nods.

"I could help you," he suggests. "You know, with your stuff."

"Thanks, man. I think I-I won't be able to move in properly for a while, though. You guys ke-keep me on track." Tweek takes some clothes out of one of the boxes and leaves through the bathroom door. Craig waits, just standing around, because Tweek also doesn't have a sofa in his living room.

After that they drive to Token's place, which is still as big and fancy as always. They spot the three other boys in Token's living room- yeah, his own living room. Token and Clyde share a couch and Jimmy is sitting in another one.

"Hi, guys!", Clyde greets them and sits up. He has had his head on Token's lap and Craig really can't believe these two haven't kissed yet. How was this possible?

"There comes the o-old married c-c-couple," Jimmy says and Token greets them with a short "Hi". They sit down next to Jimmy.

"So, guys. Now it's story time," Clyde decides. „I need to know everything what has happened in the last three years. Or, well, seven years for you." He points at Tweek and smiles. "Also, you crashed at Craig's place yesterday?"

"O-Oh, yeah… We just kind of fell asleep." Tweek plays with the buttons of his shirt.

"You start, then," Jimmy suggests, meaning Clyde.

"Uh. Let's start from where Tweek has left, okay? Well, let me think…" Clyde tilts his head. "Bebe dumped me for Kenny, then in eleventh grade we got back together, for two years. It was nice, but then she broke up with me on prom."

"I already heard your prom was really w-wild," Tweek agrees and Clyde laughs.

"Oh man, yeah, it was horrible. I didn't get why she broke up with me back then. I understood Stan and Wendy, because, you know, Stan was going to the other side of country in Virginia and Wendy was going to New York. But Bebe and I wouldn't have had a far distance relationship, you know? She's at the Park County's police academy, by the way." Clyde sighs. "It broke my fucking heart."

"He c-c-cried for hours," Jimmy says. "I had to make ten knock knock jokes until he smiled."

Token laughs about that memory. "He ruined our prom night."

"Whaaat?" Clyde shakes his head. "It's not my fault! Plus, Jimmy was worse."

"How come?", Tweek asked and Jimmy shrugs.

"I made out with Heidi Turner and she was still dating Kevin back then," Jimmy explained.

"Heidi and Kevin?" Yeah, everybody else had been surprised too. What loser would date Kevin Stoley? Apparently Heidi was a closeted geek.

"She broke up with him afterwards," Jimmy quickly says. "We dated for like tw-tw-two weeks, until I left for my internship in New York."

Tweek nods. "And now you live there working for a newspaper."

"I'm catching Spider-Man one d-d-day," Jimmy jokes.

"He dated Wendy," Clyde says. "I still can't believe you didn't tell us. Also, she's Token's ex!"

Token rolls his eyes. "That was in fourth grade, Clyde. Nobody cares about that."

Especially because now they had each other. Jimmy tells the story of him and Wendy, it wasn't really spectacular and interesting and luckily really short.

"I'm dating this girl now, Tina. She's a law student. We've been going s-ste-stea-steady for over a year now," Jimmy says and Clyde whistles.

"Nice, you have a pic?"

Jimmy shows them a picture of the girl. She's even set as his phone background. Tina is pretty, an Asian girl with short hair and a wide smile. „We met at one of my shows."

"Always appreciate a woman with a great sense of humor," Clyde says.

"That's it. Now, how about you, Token?", Jimmy asks and Token shrugs.

"I dated Nicole in high school. A lot. That's kind of the whole story," he says and Tweek furrows his brows.

"What do you mean 'a lot'?"

"They broke up with each other more often than Stan and Wendy and that must mean something," Clyde explains.

"They weren't such a pain in the ass though," Craig adds. Stan and Wendy had been a _horrible_ couple. They had dragged their fights even to school and sometimes had loud fights in the middle of the hallway. God, how he had hated that couple.

"I've dated another girl in college in the first semester," Token says. "Just for two months. Wasn't good, so I ended it." Yeah, probably because he fell in love with his best friend afterwards. Craig held himself back from saying that though.

"Was she rich?", Jimmy asks, to which Token sighs and nods.

"And no, she wasn't black."

"That's it?", Tweek asks and Token nods again.

"I'm not that interesting."

"Not interesting, my ass!", Clyde shouts and then blushes. "I mean… you had a lot of drama. Because of Nicole, you know."

Token smiles at him and brushes Clyde's hair and for a moment they all probably thought he was going to kiss Clyde, but didn't. Thank god.

"Okay, now you, Tweek. You have the most to tell," Clyde says.

Tweek shrugs. "U-Uh, school was okay. I was really scared and people thought I was weird which is understandable. You g-guys only hang out with me because we've known each other since we were b-babies."

"That's not true," Craig says and Tweek smiles at him.

"I had one friend though, that w-was it. We're still friends. Uh, I did have a girlfriend though, but that was too much pressure! I had to end it after two weeks."

"You had a _girlfriend_?", is all Craig asks.

Tweek nods. "I-it's so hard, though! She kept wanting dates and, argh, I felt trapped! It was different with us, I don't know. Uh, probably because we were so close already… and because we weren't actually dating."

Okay, sure. Craig should be happy and glad to hear this, that Tweek was much more comfortable being Craig's boyfriend than some girls. But that was probably because they hadn't been really dating, it was just a pretend relationship. Tweek had dated someone, a _girl_. He was probably straight.

Fuck, Craig hadn't even _thought_ about that possibility!

"I worked at my parent's shop during high school and I did so after high school too. I did most o-of the things so when my parents told me they needed a manager i-in South Park I immediately volun-volunteered. I wanted to come back here."

„We're glad you're back here," Clyde says and then glares at Jimmy and Token. "Now you're the only ones that left us."

"Sorry!", Token says and Clyde sighs and wraps his arms around the other boy.

"It's okay."

"M-m-man, that's really gay," Jimmy states and Craig snorts. Oh, really?

"It's Craig's turn."

"There's nothing to tell," Craig says. "I've never dated anyone. I'm studying with you two. That's it."

"You never dated anyone, yes," Clyde says and smiles. "But you did other stuff. Hell, you even let Kenny McCormick suck your dick."

"Can we _please_ never mention that again?", Craig mutters. He didn't care, but somehow he didn't want Tweek to hear about this. He already knew, but still. It bothered him. He sighs. "Alright, Kenny sucked my dick on prom, because I was his date. That's about it."

"No, it's not," Token says.

"What?" Tweek widens his eyes.

"Okay, and I also lost my virginity to Thomas."

Tweek gasps and covers his hand with his mouth. "Th-that Tourette guy?"

"Yeah," Craig murmurs. He had always kind of thought the guy was cool, plus he had reminded him a little bit of Tweek. „But _that's_ it."

"You've had sex with at least one other South Park resident, who you won't tell us," Clyde says.

No, no. "I'm _not_ going to tell you." Another one of his best kept secrets was that he was sleeping with Michael, that Goth kid. Yeah, they still did it sometimes. Mostly just, when Craig was in South Park and Michael was too. Nobody knew except for these two and they were just fuck buddies, nothing special there.

"You d-don't have to," Tweek says and Craig nods.

"At least one guy's not stupid."

"Hey!", Clyde yells.

They all ended up playing on Token's Playstation and when Clyde and Jimmy were playing, Tweek chuckled and lightly shoved Craig.

"What?"

"Remember that one letter you sent me after we've won the Playstation battle?"

"Oh my god." Craig grins. _Dear Tweek, We've finally won The Playstation battle._ For years they had to play on shitty Xboxes, because that had been decided years back and nobody wanted to roll up that battle ever again. It had been crazy and had ended up with blood. Literally. He remembered when the new Playstation came out and _finally_ people were coming to their senses and choosing it over the Xbox.

Since then Craig has never turned back and bought himself an Xbox.

"We were the first ones to speak up to it," Tweek said and Craig smiles. He remembered that, them standing against the others. "Didn't your outfit was like… _nothing_?"

Tweek laughs and nods. "Yes."

"Why weren't you fucking cold?"

"I don't know. The cold never bothered me anyway."

"Did you just quote Frozen?", Craig asks and Tweek is tilting his head, his green eyes staring at him.

"How did you know it's from Frozen?"

"I have a younger sister, what's your excuse?" Tweek smiles. "But true. You always only wore that button up shirt back then, even though it was super fucking cold," Craig remembers.

"I had you," Tweek whispers. Craig thinks of the time back then, when Craig had always taken an extra pair of gloves with him. Even a scarf sometimes or a jacket. Sometimes he had even taken his Chullo hat off and had Tweek wear it.

"Wasn't I the nicest person ever?"

"I don't think anyone would a-agree that you're the nicest person," Tweek says, taking a sip from his coffee, that Token had brought him. "You were the best boyfriend, though."

Craig can't hide his smile, when he hears this, even though he tries. "You weren't so bad yourself, Tweek."

"I was better," Tweek says. "You called me _Tweekers_."

"It's a cute nickname," Craig defends himself.

"You did it to mock me!"

Well, that wasn't right. Party. Tweek had looked so cute every time Craig had called him Tweekers. He had been a little bit pissed off and his cheeks had turned red. The Asian girls had also swooned every time they heard Craig call Tweek by that name.

"Spaceman Craig is so much better than Tweekers," Tweek says. "I was the better boyfriend. I always made you hot chocolate."

"It's still the best hot chocolate I ever had. Seriously, what do you put in it?", Craig asks and Tweek grins.

"Ch-Chocolate."

"You're a little fucker," Craig just states in his monotone voice and Tweek giggles. God, why must he be so cute? Seriously, it wasn't even fair anymore.

"I'll do it for you sometime again. When you cook f-for me."

"That's a deal."

"Can you please _stop_ flirting?", Clyde asks and throws the controller at Craig. "It's your turn."

Craig shows his best friend his middle finger. "Look at yourself."

Clyde was sitting between Token's legs, his back against Token's chest and Token's head on Clyde's shoulder, while his arms were wrapped around the brunette. "Just play," he murmurs and takes Token's hand.

Alright, how can they be so touchy and not kiss each other? What were they waiting for exactly? If Tweek would sit like that in front of him, he would've already turned him around to place a kiss on his lips.

They continued playing for a while, until it was already late and they all decided to start some pregaming. They were going to drink more at Skeeter's, but hey, he and Clyde were broken college students, that can't afford that many drinks from a bar!

They took some expensive rum from Token's parents and let it go round.

"I d-don't drink," Tweek said.

"I noticed. Why?"

"It makes me paranoid," Tweek murmurs. "Like even more than I-I already am. It makes me freak out. I, uh… prefer smoking weed. Or other drugs, to be honest."

Craig laughs. "We'll ask out pothead Kenny today, then," he agrees. "I will get you high."

"Who are we going with anyways?", Tweek asks.

"You know, the dickheads," Clyde answers.

"He means Kenny, Cartman, Stan and Co."

"Kyle too?", Craig asks, but nobody knew. Okay, Kyle had become his friend over the years, and he was a little bit worried about him. Craig still doesn't know what exactly had happened between these two, but whatever was happening now, was awful.

"Alright, d-d-drink up, we don't wanna be too drunk," Jimmy says.


	6. Dear Craig, please tell me

It was weird to finally be able to go into Skeeter's legally with all his friends.

He didn't feel like twenty-one, especially because they were all together in their old gang again. He felt like fourteen again, still young, still together with Tweek. For a moment Craig had almost reached out for Tweek's hand to grab it, but then he remembered, that they weren't.

At Skeeter's they spot some parents they know, but don't pay attention to them. Craig sees the other guys at the bar and it was so _wrong_. When their gang could all come back together, even though they haven't seen Tweek in over seven years, why couldn't they?!

Instead of Kyle there is Gary next to Stan. Craig hates, that he cares so much for Kyle. Why doesn't Kenny say anything about this? After they all greet each other, they sit together at a table. It was so wrong, it was just so wrong.

"Where's Kyle?", Craig asks, because it bothers him so much.

"He didn't want to come," Stan mutters. Gary puts his hand on Stan's shoulder and they exchange smiles and Craig doesn't know why he was feeling like this, but he suddenly wants to push Gary away.

"W-wha-what a pity," Jimmy says. "Would've been nice to be the old groups meeting again."

"Kyle's just being a pussy," Cartman says. "He is moping around because his ‚love of his life' is gay, but with someone else."

"Shut up, Cartman," Stan says, groaning.

"It's true!"

"Just shut up," Kenny agrees, patting Cartman's arm, who then sighs loudly.

Cartman hasn't left South Park. Just like Jimmy he hasn't left for college. Jimmy was in New York though, and Cartman was still living with his mother, living the lupus of her cooking for and cleaning up after him. During their last year of high school, Cartman had started some home company and Craig doesn't care much about him, to be interested what it was about, but he had gained tons of money from it.

Cartman had then decided not to go to college and expand his business. Sadly, with luck. He is probably loaded now, but is still living with his mom. He was one big, fat, spoiled kid.

"Sorry," Gary says. "If I'm like intruding your group, I can go. It's no big deal."

Kyle was right. This guy was _perfect_ , but not in the way Gregory was annoyingly perfect. „No, it's okay," Token says quickly.

"Yeah, we want you here," Butters chirps and smiles.

"Good, because the next round's on me."

"You want to buy our love or what?", Cartman asks.

"Thought I'd give it a try," Gary jokes, chuckling and stands up. "I'll be right back." He goes up to the counter.

"Alright, what the fuck?", Craig deadpans, when he's gone.

"What?", Stan asks.

"Tell, Marsh."

Stan sighs. "I don't know how it's any of your business."

"Kyle's my friend," Craig says and that seems to surprise him. "He basically lives in our dorm."

"That's true," Clyde says. "It's the weirdest friendship ever, but Craig and Kyle get along really well. Even better than me and Kyle, and I get along with everyone." Probably because Clyde was such an idiot, you can't _really_ hate him.

Stan bites down on his lower lip. "It started about six months ago," he explains. "We, uh, share a dorm."

"College Rule Number One: Don't ever start a relationship with the guy you share a dorm with!", Clyde shouts.

"Our football guy is a little bit stupid," Cartman says. "Has hit his head too many times."

Stan growls at him. "He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is," Kenny agrees. "He's hot and perfect, but he's _not Kyle_."

"Can we please not talk about this?", Stan begs. "Kyle and I are not- we haven't even talked in years! It was his decision, okay?"

"How was it his decision? _You_ turned him down." Craig Tucker was one thing: Overprotective. Mess with his friends and you're messing with him.

"It's not that simple," Stan explains. Gary comes back with a tray with beer and hands it out to them.

"What were you talking about?"

"You," Cartman replies.

"Alright." Gary nods. "I'm not surprised. Should I pretend to go to the toilet so you can talk even more about me?"

Stan sighs and takes Gary's hand. "Sorry, babe." _Babe_?

"Yeah, sorry," Kenny says. "We don't hate you. You're cool."

"Thanks." Gary grins and takes a big sip. Why is it so hard to hate this guy? He is glad he doesn't have such a competitor when it comes to Tweek. Because Craig was sure of one thing, he was going to win over Tweek again and this time for real. Seriously, they could actually date! Tweek was living in South Park again and Craig doesn't live too far away, he was also almost finished with college…

On the other hand Tweek might be straight. Or not interested. He could only see Craig as a good friend and nothing more and Craig was horrible with courting someone. Well, he had never actually _tried_ , but Craig lacked in social skills. With Tweek it was easier though, he felt comfortable with him and he likes to think that Tweek feels good with him too.

"Hey, boys!", Wendy greets them. "Guess we're not the only ones who had the idea to come here, right?"

"What are _you_ doing here?", Cartman asks her and Wendy sighs.

"I'm allowed to be here, you know." Cartman bites down on his lower lip.

"Who are you here with?", Token asks and Wendy points at the girls, that are sitting down at the other table.

"Some girls. Oh, and we met some of the guys too on our way here, so our group's a little bit bigger."

"Oh, which guys?", Kenny asks.

"Two lovey dovey couples. And Kyle. We should put our tables together!" She said the last part louder, to which everyone shouted excitedly. Craig spots Kyle, who was sitting next to Christophe and Gregory. He walks up to them, while all the others help putting the tables together.

"'Sup?"

"If I wouldn't know better, you're asking me how I am." Kyle smiles and Craig rolls his eyes. He will not admit that he cares for Kyle Broflovski. "I really didn't want to come here, but these guys convinced me."

"We were not going to come ‚ere alone," Christophe says, his arm loosely around his boyfriend and a cigarette in his lips.

"You're not allowed to smoke," Craig points out.

"Since when do they care here?", Christophe asks and Craig reaches out his hand.

"Give me one."

"Non."

Gregory pushes him lightly. "Come on, Christophe!"

Christophe groans and puts a cigarette in Craig's hand. "Here you go. Now go away."

"Wendy said you were two couples," Craig says and Kyle nods.

"Yeah, Damien and Pip are here too," he says.

"What?" Isn't that Pip guy _dead_?! On the other hand, Damien is the son of Satan or some kind of shit like that, so he isn't going to question this. He is questioning why the fuck Damien and Pip are dating, though. "Since when are they a thing?"

"Maybe they met in hell," Kyle suggests and laughs at that thought. "I'm okay, you don't have to worry, by the way."

"I don't worry about you," Craig says.

"Sure." Kyle grins and Craig rolls his eyes.

"Alright." He walks back to Tweek who looks at him, surprised. "Just wanted to check on Broflovski."

"You're a good friend," is all the other boy replies and Craig chokes on his beer.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, don't deny it, Spaceman Craig."

Craig doesn't even try to hide his smile. He lights up his cigarette and takes a drag.

"Don't smoke in here!", Tweek says and Craig sighs.

"Does it bothers you so much?"

Tweek hesitates and then shakes his head. "You should go o-outside, though."

"Only if you come with me." It had been just a joke, but Tweek nodded.

"Okay."

"Seriously?"

Tweek nodded and Craig gets up. Before they walk out, he turns to Kenny. "Do you have some stuff?"

Kenny looks between him and Tweek, sighs and hands him a little bag of weed. Craig puts some money into his hand and then goes outside with Tweek. It wasn't much weed, just enough for one joint. He hands it Tweek, who's slowly rolling a joint. He looks so good doing so, Craig doesn't even have an explanation why he was attracted to Tweek rolling a joint. Then again, he was attracted to Tweek all the time.

"I c-can pay you back," he says.

"Now, what kind of cheap boyfriend would that make me?", Craig replies.

Tweek laughs and Craig hands him the lighter. They smoke next to each other, it's a little bit cold outside and Craig wishes he had taken his jacket with him. Tweek really doesn't seem to mind his cold, but he does notice that Craig's cold.

"You're cold," he says.

"Don't bother."

"Now, what k-kind of cheap boyfriend would that make me?", Tweek teases and then leans on to Craig. He's so short, that he just reaches Craig's shoulder, but feeling Tweek's side pressed next to his body, already makes him feel warmer.

"Can I ask you a q-question?", Tweek asks. His eyes are closed and his voice is quiet.

"Shoot."

"How come you've slept with Thomas?"

Oh, Craig hasn't seen this question coming. "Uh… I just. Did. We met in front of a party of some North Park kid's and they didn't let him in. I got angry with him, because that was fucking rude of them. Then we just shouted at the North Park kids. Well, I didn't really shout, but flipping them off made them angry enough."

Tweek giggles. "I can imagine."

"We left the party with a blue eye and bruised knuckles," Craig explains. "Then, uh. We just… Did it?"

Tweek nods and leans back. "My f-first time was awful."

"With your girlfriend?"

Tweek nods again. "It was way too much pressure." He sighs and smiles. Tweek's voice was so calm right now, probably because of the weed. "I wish I had you guys back then."

"Me too." Well, Craig's wish was different. He wishes Tweek had been Thomas back then. Or when he went to prom and ended up getting a blowjob from Kenny. He had tried to just picture Tweek being the one on his knees, but they had different shades of blonde hair. It was difficult to picture Tweek when he was sleeping with Michael though.

Michael was the only other guy that was almost as tall as he was and had dark hair.

They were standing still next to each other, just smoking, when suddenly somebody storms out of the bar. It was Kyle and he was _super_ pissed. Kyle always has had a temper. Tweek and Craig jerk away from their stance.

"What happened?", Craig asks.

"I'm leaving!", Kyle shouts and runs to his car. Craig follows him and Tweek does so too.

"Is it Stan?"

"Of course it's him!" Kyle shouts. "And David."

"What?", Tweek asks.

"He was in Skeeter's too," he says. "I kind of… got into a fight with Stan and when Stan was angry at me, David came between us and defended me. That made Stan angrier. He's not usually angry, _I'm angry_!"

"And now you're angry because he's angry?", Craig asks.

"What?! No! I'm angry because it was Gary who calmed him down! _I_ should be the one- it should be me. I thought I could do this, but I can't." Kyle gets into his car. "Tell Christophe and Gregory to find another ride." And with those words he drives away.

Craig groans and turns around to Tweek. „These two are so fucking annoying."

Tweek doesn't say anything, just stares at him and then leans forward, but now it's Stan who's running out of the bar.

"Have you seen Kyle?!", he shouts.

"He just drove away," Craig says. "He's pretty pissed." He is surprised Kyle hasn't started a fight yet. Starting fights were kind of his thing.

"I'm pissed too, but this is so stupid. We should just talk!"

"I really don't care, Marsh," Craig replies.

"When did they break up?", he asks.

"What?"

"David and Kyle."

Ah, right. Stan doesn't know anything about him, since they haven't talked in three years. "About two years ago. Or longer. They didn't make it through the second semester," Craig replies.

"Oh. I thought… I can't believe he threw Virginia away for such a short relationship."

"You don't have anything to say, Marsh," Craig says. "Go back to your boyfriend."

"Gary's not part of this whole mess-"

"I know. He's not such a pain in the ass like you." Craig grabs Tweek's arm and pulls him with him into the bar again. Tweek throws away the joint that didn't have anything worthy anymore anyway. They sit down across from Token and Clyde. These two don't seem to have eyes for anyone but each other. Clyde's legs are over Token's lap and his face was hidden in the crook of Token's neck. Craig could see that they were whispering each other stuff in their ears.

"I d-don't get them," Tweek says.

"Me neither."

"Also why i-is everybody okay with Pip not be-being dead and dating the son of satan?"

"Because this is South Park," Craig replies and Tweek laughs. Ah yes, he was high.

"I've been away for way too long!", he says, and closes his eyes again. "Why's everybody gay?"

"Got a problem with that?", Craig asks and Tweek opens his eyes and looks at him. He reaches out and strokes Craig's cheek with a lazy smile on his lips. Craig shudders by that touch and Tweek just stares at him.

"No," he says. "I still stay your first boyfriend though."

 _And hopefully last,_ Craig adds in his head and he chuckles. "Of course."

"Good. I mean, we were each other's first kiss." Tweek laughed. "Remember when I asked you for kissing advice?"

"Yes," Craig said. "You haven't slept in like two days and just wrote down stupid stuff."

"Yeah. It was like _Dear Craig, am I a good kisser? I haven't slept in two days and I need to know. I need to know the secrets of the universe_!"

"No, it went like: _Dear Craig, please tell me I'm a good kisser. Two days without sleep make me go crazy. Remember when we kissed each other?_ That _was crazy. Why are guinea pig called guinea pigs?_ Or some shit like that."

"I was a very confused fifteen year old kid," Tweek defends himself. "And why do guinea pigs are called that? Because they look like pigs when they're shaved? I don't even know how they look when they're shaved! C-Craig, we need to look it up! Come on, google it! Unless… have you ever shaved Stripe?"

Craig can't hold in his laughter anymore, and he just lets it out. He then notices everyone staring at him, as if he was crazy. Oh, right, not everybody was used to a laughing and careless Craig. Craig clears his throat and when he looks back to Tweek, the guy is just grinning at him.

"I like it when you laugh, Spaceman Craig."


	7. Dear Craig, I miss you, please

The next day his parents wanted to spend time with Craig, so he couldn't really hang out with Tweek, even though he really, really wanted to.

 **Spaceman Craig 8.24pm  
** im bored they r making me watch star wars

 **Tweekers 8.26pm  
** whats wrong with star wars

 **Spaceman Craig 8.26pm  
** nothing i love star wars  
but not the new movies tho its the prequel  
wtf is this even

 **Tweekers 8.27pm  
** have u suggested red racer

 **Spaceman Craig 8.28pm  
** i did u know me so well

 **Tweekers 8.28pm  
** everybody knows ud suggest watching that show tbh  
i heard they r doing a movie now

 **Spaceman Craig 8.29pm  
** DONT  
TALK  
ABT  
THAT  
MOVIE  
its sin

 **Tweekers 8.30pm  
** hahahaha why

 **Spaceman Craig 8.30pm  
** have u seen who they've casted its sin pure sin

 **Tweekers 8.31pm  
** no?

 **Spaceman Craig 8.32pm  
** the cast is so white  
the green racer isn't white idgi

 **Tweekers 8.33pm  
** hollywood

Afterwards his parents yelled at him to not just be on his phone all the time.

"Who are you texting anyway?", his mom asks. They aren't used to Craig being on his phone all the time, unless he was just playing some games.

"Tweek."

"Tweek?!", Ruby asks excited.

"Yes."

"Oh! He's back in town?" Ruby smiled widely. She had always liked Tweek, Craig was pretty sure she has had a little crush on him back then, but Tweek always thought she hated him and was scared of her. Now she was seventeen and a grown woman. She was just as tall as the rest of the family and hated it.

"Yes."

"You should invite him over some time," his mom suggests.

"No," his dad says. "You two lied to us for _four_ years! You made me look up gay sex for you to give you the talk."

Craig rolls his eyes. "I ended up gay anyways."

"But not already at _thirteen_!"

His dad had been hurt most, when he found out it had just been a fraud and Tweek wasn't actually Craig's boyfriend. He had demanded all the money back, but Craig had refused to give it to him. Well, a little bit later his father found out that Craig had indeed been gay, so he let it drop again.

The next day they all agreed to meet up again and Clyde suggested to go clubbing.

Before it Tweek and he agreed to meet up and eat for dinner. Craig had promised him one and he was delivering. While Craig cooked Spaghetti alla puttanesca for him (he had even called Butters beforehand to make sure he was doing everything right), Tweek was making Craig hot chocolate. Of course that was much faster and quicker to do, but it tasted so perfect.

"God, I've missed this," Craig said. Really, the taste of the hot chocolate was like coming home. No other hot chocolate could compete with the one Tweek makes. Maybe he was biased, because he was in love with the blond guy.

"Alright, let me check out your c-cooking skills." Tweek smiled at him and closed his eyes, when Craig set up the table. "It smells good."

"Thanks. You should call me Chef Craig."

"Not Spaceman Craig?", Tweek asked.

"Both." Craig shrugs and sits across from him. He's waiting for Tweek to take a bite, before he does and when he does, he's waiting patiently for a reaction.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Jesus, Craig! This is r-really good! I didn't know you could c-cook that well!"

"I told you, didn't I?" Craig smiled proudly and starts eating too.

"All thanks to Butters?"

"All thanks to Butters," Craig agreed. Tweek hums and eats the rest of the food quickly. Craig feels great about this, because Tweek doesn't usually eat fast or much.

"If this is so good, then h-how's Butters' food?" Better, but Craig didn't want to admit that.

"Not as good as this," he lies.

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"You're the worst liar in the world, C-Craig. I'm the actor." Tweek grins and Craig sighs. There's some sauce on the corner of Tweek's mouth and he wants to reach out to wipe it away, but it's so fucking _cliche._ To be honest, Craig just wanted to kiss him and lick it away. And of course lick his way into Tweek's mouth… and other stuff.

Wow, he sounds so stupid.

"Is something?", Tweek asks him.

"You have some sauce here," Craig says and points at his own mouth. Tweek wipes it away quickly.

"Jesus, I-I'm eating like a pig right now. It's just so good." He smiles widely at Craig and he makes a note to cook more often for the boy.

"Alright, where are we going?", Craig asks, when they enter Token's bedroom. The three other boys are sitting on the ground around a couch table on which some bottles of alcohol and glasses are.

"Middle Park's club has a nice event today," Token replies. "Nichole said she and the girls are going too."

"B-be careful, Clyde might be jealous," Jimmy jokes and Clyde rolls his eyes.

He turns to Token, smiles and kisses him on the cheek. „I'm not jealous of some girl that led this man go." Token seems flustered by that and stutters something in response nobody can understand. Tweek and Craig sit down around the table too.

"I got some stuff from Kenny for you." Token gives Tweek a bag.

"What's that?", Craig asks and Tweek looks inside.

"Ecstasy," he replies.

"You take _ecstasy_?" There's so much he still needs to find out about his crush and Tweek nods.

"I asked Kenny for it yesterday. I-Isn't he coming too?"

"Nah, Butters parents don't let him out, so Kenny is spending his night at his place. Such a nice guy." Clyde smiles and opens a vodka bottle. "Let's start, guys!"

Tweek says he wants to take the drugs later and Craig is a little bit concerned, but he tells him it's okay and that it wasn't his first time and that he wasn't addicted to it. "The only drug I have is coffee," Tweek jokes. "A-And I don't twitch anymore!"

"I noticed," Craig says.

"Let's play a drinking g-g-ga-game," Jimmy suggests and everyone agrees.

"Which one?", Clyde asks.

"Never have I ever. This way we find more out about each other," Token says. They agree that Tweek can just drink his coffee instead of the alcohol. Craig tells Token to start and Token clears his threat. "Never have I ever had public sex."

"God, you're so classy," Clyde murmurs.

"Clyde could be your first," Craig says and Clyde hits him for that comment and then takes a shot.

"We should all t-t-tell the story behind it!", Jimmy shouts, when he takes a shot too. Craig follows him.

"Alright." Clyde sighs. „It was with Bebe- who's surprised? Outside, after cheer and football practice. Under the bleachers."

"Oh my god, that's so cliche!", Token says. „You were such a stereotypical jock!" He shoves him and Clyde laughs.

"Stan is the typical jock, not me."

"A-al-alright. I had multiple times, but my first time was with Annie in our physics classroom."

"Please not on my table," Token whispers, but when Jimmy doesn't say anything to that, he groans. "I sat there for _two_ years!"

Tweek laughs and Jimmy giggles too. "I'm s-s-sorry Token, but I'm not really."

"Alright, how about you, Craig?", Clyde asks and Craig hesitates. It had been with Michael and he really didn't need them to know he had slept with Michael.

"At Stark's Pond," he said.

"With whom?"

"Not telling."

"Come on, Craig!", Clyde begs. "Is it that secret sex buddy of yours?"

Craig clears his throat and changes the topic. "Never have I ever slept with a girl."

Everyone has to take a shot and they all start listing the name of girls. "Bebe," Clyde says. "Francine, some girl from college. Lola, her best friend."

Jimmy had too many girls, Craig didn't even care to listen.

"Nicole and Clara," Token says.

"I-I just had my one girlfriend," Tweek said and shrugs. Wait, has Tweek never slept with anyone else but his high school girlfriend?! Craig wants to ask him that, but he lets it drop. It isn't any of his business.

"Never have I ever been on holidays out of America," he says and Token gasps.

"I'll take you one day," he promises, when he and Jimmy take shots. Clyde smiles at him and puts his hand above Token's. God, these two were _so_ annoying. Just kiss already- unless they already had. Craig can't tell.

"Never have I ever… argh, had sex with someone from South Park." Tweek grins, clearly satisfied with himself, when all of them have to drink a shot.

"Alright, alright." Jimmy grins. "This one's good. N-never have I e-ever had gay thoughts".

All of them drink. All four of them. Craig stares at Tweek. "You're gay?"

Tweek blushes. "I'm bi actually," he replies.

 _Oh._ So there was a chance.

"Story time?", Jimmy asks, grinning and Clyde rolls his eyes.

"No."

"C-Can I ask another question then?"

"Okay!" Token sighs and Jimmy giggles to himself, before he says another thing.

"Never have I ever had fe-fe-feelings for any of you in this room." There's a complete silence at first, until Clyde takes a shot and Token follows.

"Don't be a liar, Craig," Clyde says and Craig blushes, when he takes a shot, but then he sees Tweek doing so too.

"No way!" Jimmy starts laughing. "Story time! Seriously, don't bail on me now!"

Clyde blushes and looks down. "Uh. Token."

"Really?" Token stares at him and Clyde nods. "You mean like… right now?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." What the fuck was going on? Craig laughs, loudly. He laughs so hard, he falls backwards on his back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Craig wipes his tears away. "You've been- you're- I can't. You're too fucking stupid."

Clyde shoots him a glare and Token kisses Clyde's cheek. "If it helps, I have feelings for you too."

"No way," Craig says, sarcastically. Jimmy laughs now too, and Token and Clyde seem to be pissed. Token stands up and drags Clyde with him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you," Token says. „But not in front of them." He drags him out of the room and now it's silent in the room again.

"S-s-so, I thought you two were only fake boyfriends?"

Tweek blushes. "Ah, well. It wasn't really fake for me."

"What?!", Craig asks.

"I had a crush on you," Tweek admits, quietly.

"No way."

Craig stares at him and Tweek just looks away. Tweek had a crush on him?! "When?"

"Uh, I noticed a little b-bit before I had to move," he replies.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"You were just my friend!", Tweek says. "A fake boyfriend! Seriously, I can't- You would've hated me."

"I just drank, so it means I had a fucking crush on you too."

Tweek stares at him and blinks. "O-oh, yeah. So, when did you notice?"

"When I was twelve." _Until now._

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Craig shrugs and groans. They could've been together, all this time. Tweak had liked him back! He also has had feelings for him back then, but none of them had said anything! Well, Tweek still has had to move. It wouldn't have changed anything. It would've just broken his heart.

"If you liked me," Craig says. "Why didn't you reply to my letters anymore?"

"You guys w-wrote letters? That's so g-g-gay." Jimmy smiles, drinking some more.

"I did. _You_ didn't answer my letter."

"I always answered your letters."

"I asked you to come visit me during the holidays," Tweek said. "You didn't answer. I-I thought you didn't want to b-be my friend anymore."

"What? I've never gotten such a letter." Seriously, he knew every single letter Tweek had written him by heart. Well, not exactly every word, but he just _knew_ them.

"Really? _Dear Craig, I miss you, please come visit me._ Ring any bells?"

"No. I would've of course come to visit you. I asked you when we'd see each other again and then you never answered. I've never got that letter, I can prove you. I have all your letters at my place."

Tweek stared at him. "You… still have the letters?"

Craig flushes and looks away, taking a shot from the Jägermeister. „I would never want to not be your friend." Tweek smiles and then pats Craig's shoulder.

"I b-believe you. It's years ago, anyway and was just a childhood crush, so it's okay."

Just as Craig has had all these hopes up, they were shattered again. Right. Tweek saw it differently than him. Tweek might have had feelings for Craig, but that was a long time ago. About six years and that was a long time to get over him. Of course, he had also even dated a girl for a short time!

Tweek had been surprised to hear Craig had still kept the letters. Who even _does_ that? Craig was the only one who was still living in the past and holding onto something that had been long gone. Tweek doesn't feel the same anymore and yet, Craig still does. He still loves this guy so fucking much.

"Right." Craig nods and drinks some more of the vodka.

When Clyde and Token comes back, they both have wide grins on their face. Clyde's hair is messy and his cheeks red, his lips swollen and there's a hickey on his neck. Token looks just the same.

"D-d-did you have sex?", Jimmy asks.

"No, idiot," Clyde says and sits down again, this time immediately between Token's legs. „We like to announce something. We're a couple now."

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Craig says.

"Why?", Clyde asks.

"Because it's obvious. You don't announce something everyone knows."

Clyde pouts and Token kisses him. Craig wishes it would be so easy for him and Tweek as it was for Clyde and Token. These two seem to be so fucking happy and Craig was of course happy for them too, but he was still jealous. _Really_ jealous. "So what happened here?", Token asks.

"Tweek and Craig c-co-con-confessed they had a crush on each other, but none of them said anything," Jimmy tells them.

"What?" Clyde is surprised and looks at Tweek. "You had a crush on _him_?" Craig flips him off and Clyde just rolls his eyes. Tweek shrugs and then looks at Craig, smiling shyly.

"Which g-guy doesn't fall in love with a spaceman?", he jokes and Craig doesn't know whether to cry or laugh. "You're not surprised?"

"We are," Token says. "Not just surprised by Craig having a crush on you. Everybody and their mother knew."

Now it's Token Craig is flipping off.

"What? For somebody that never shows his emotions, you sure do show them when it comes to this guy." Clyde grins and pats Tweek's shoulder.

"It's in the past," Tweek says. "We all moved on anyway, right? We're not like you two."

Clyde drops his hand and then he realizes it too. Tweek doesn't feel the same about Craig anymore and Craig still did. Clyde looks at his friend and Craig looks away. He does not need the pity of his best friend, especially after he had just gotten together with his love.

"Yeah, right," Craig agrees. "It's all in the past."

"Besides," Tweek says. "You have your s-secret sex buddy."

Craig groans and buries his face in his hands. "I haven't slept with him for like half a year, okay? New Craig Tucker Rule, scratch the Red Racer movie one. Never mention that guy ever again."

"Craig Tucker Rule?", Tweek asks.

"It's a thing we made up with Kyle and Butters," Clyde explains. "Everyone has three rules the others aren't allowed to say. Like Butters doesn't want to talk about his parents, me about my mom, Kyle about Stan and so on."

Jimmy laughs. "You had a Re-Re-Red Racer rule?"

"He had two actually," Clyde confirms, leaning back to Token. "You weren't in any rule, by the way."

"Why was that?"

"Because he couldn't stop talking about you," Craig says. "He would've broken his own rule."

Token laughs and plants a kiss on Clyde's forehead and then one on his nose. Craig looks away, because this makes him even more jealous.

"Alright, wanna go out now?", Jimmy asks.


	8. Dear Craig, I'm learning how to dance

Craig had already forgotten Middle Park club's name when he entered it.

He's drunk. During their ride- Token's chauffeur had driven them- they drank more and more. Tweek had taken ecstasy and soon after the other four had joined their happy and exciting stage. Well, Token and Clyde were practically making out in the backseat, falling practically over each other. It was only thanks to the loud music and the other three boys loud talking that they didn't hear the kissing noises and moans that came from those two.

"You could've stayed at home, when you wanted to get laid," Jimmy said. "You haven't had sex in like… how many years?"

"Two," both of them replied in unison. They grinned at each other and went back to making out. Yeah, the last time they had seen each other had been two years ago on Thanksgiving. Already crushing on each other, but not as hard as they were now. Jimmy laughed. „My last time was like a week ago and that's too long."

"Jesus," Tweek laughed too. "Mine was like a year ago, it's not that hard."

"Wait," Craig cut him. "I thought you've only slept with your ex girlfriend."

"Spaceman, I'm bi," Tweek said and grinned at him. "I've slept with a guy too, silly."

Oh. Yeah, Craig had totally forgotten. He hadn't thought much about that conversation anyway, because they then arrived at the club. They paid the entry, got their ID's checked and went inside. It was loud and full and the music might have been horrible, but Craig didn't care.

He is drunk. Probably, most likely.

Token and Clyde are standing next to each other, hand in hand, hopelessly in love and Jimmy pushed his way through the crowd by shoving people that were standing in their way with his crutches away. They got some more drinks at the bar, where they met the girls and some guys from their former class.

"Two martinis," a guy says next to Craig.

"Damien, I don't want to drink," the guy next to him says. Wait, was _that_ Pip? Craig doesn't even remember that french guy anymore. Wait, was he even french?

"Pip?", he asks and the guy looks up.

"Craig!" He smiles at him. "Hello, it's nice to see you again."

"Oh, you're really not dead! Are you a ghost?" Tweek wants to touch Pip, but Damian holds his wrist.

"Don't fucking touch him," Damien gnarls.

"Damien, let him go," Pip pleads and Craig shoves Damien away.

"Don't you dare touch him," he tells him and Damien widens his eyes.

"You dare to threaten _me_? The son of-"

"Satan, emperor of hell or whatever? Yeah. I've defeated giant guinea pigs."

Damien seems to be confused by that answer, but Pip just puts his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. How did these two end up together? They were a weird couple, probably just as weird as Gregory and Christophe. Craig doesn't really care, though.

"Come on, Craig," Tweek says, giggling. "Let's go dancing! Ghost boy and Devil boy can come too."

"Don't call me-"

"Ghost boy and Devil boy? I like that," Pip says and Damien growls something and sighs. Tweek grabs for Craig's hand and if Craig wouldn't be so drunk, he might have reacted differently. But he is drunk, so he just follows Tweek to the dance floor. He just laughs and tries to dance, but he fails miserably. Craig is a horrible dancer, he is too tall, too skinny, too lanky. Right now he doesn't care, though. Right now he's on the dance floor with the boy he's in love with and they're dancing to some Avicii song.

And Tweek is a _good_ dancer. Maybe it's the drugs. No, it can't be. Nobody can dance like that just because of drugs. His moves are graceful and yet he looks crazy because of how he jumps up and down. He's _carefree_ , shouting, yelling, laughing and throwing his arms in the air, jumping and spinning over the dance floor.

"Where did you learn how to dance?", Craig shouts.

"I told you in a letter, remember?"

"Really?" Craig is too drunk to think about it.

"I was in the drama club. In my new school, I just added dancing to that. You need that for some musicals," Tweek replies. He doesn't shout, not really. He just moves forwards, grabs Craig's collar and yanks him down to his height to tell him in his ear. Tweek's breath is hot and when he lets him go, his eyes stare at Craig.

 _Dear Craig, I'm learning how to dance._

His pupils are so big and right now Craig really wants to kiss him, but he doesn't, because the song changes and 'Shut up and Dance' comes on and both of them start to sing.

" _Oh, don't you dare look back,_

 _Just keep your eyes on me,_

 _I said you're holding back,_

 _She said ‚Shut up and dance with me',_

 _This woman is my destiny,_

 _She said ooooh, shut up and dance with me!_ "

They move closer and closer, both grinning and just dancing and singing dramatically. Craig can't think clearly, but the lyrics make him shiver. _We're bound to get together._ He screams it on top of his lungs, hoping that Tweek gets the message, but the other boy doesn't seem to.

Somewhere during the second half, they take each other's hands and entwine their fingers, wiggling their hands between their bodies and still singing. When the song is over, Craig pulls him forward, leans down, because this is the perfect moment for their first kiss. Before he can kiss him, somebody jumps on his shoulder from his back.

"Get off," Craig growls at Kenny, but Tweek just laughs and lets him go. _No._

Kenny laughs and jumps down from him. "Aw, Craig, I've always wanted to jump you like a tree!"

Butters and Tweek giggle about that comment and Craig sighs. "Sorry, my tree is reserved," he says and looks at Tweek. He doesn't realize that hidden message and grabs Butters' hand.

"Let's dance, Butters! You're a great dancer, right? Weren't you like the best step dancer?"

Butters laughs, his cheeks are red. He is probably drunk too, when he agrees to dance with Tweek and Craig turns to Kenny.

"I wanted to kiss him and you ruined my chance!", he shouts.

"Ooops," Kenny shouts back and ruffles Craig's hair. "Sorry, tiger."

They're outside, the alcohol is slowly losing its effect.

Craig and Kenny are smoking while Kenny talks about nothing with Damien. Craig doesn't get what they're talking about, but Kenny asks him about Damien's dad. Pip is a little bit tipsy, clinging on to his boyfriend. Kyle's also here, apparently Gregory and Christophe left him here alone for revenge for the last time he had ditched them at Skeeter's.

Somewhere inside are Clyde, Token, Tweek, Butters and Jimmy dancing in a big group with the girls.

The conversation bores Craig to death and after he finishes his cigarette he wants to go inside, but he notices Kyle's look and he hates, that he can already read the redhead so well. God damn it, what did three years in college do to him?

"Let's walk," Craig tells him and Kyle smiles, following him. They walk for a while in silence, Craig waiting for Kyle to say something.

"I've been in love with Stan since I was like ten," he starts after about five minutes. Fucking finally.

"Everybody knew," Craig replies and Kyle shrugs.

"Everyone but Stan," he says. "He had this on and off relationship with Wendy and it was awful. I had to see how he did all the stuff with her, for seven years. How he broke her heart, she broke his heart. That was awful. Seeing him sad was worse than seeing him all on cloud nine with her."

Craig lights up another cigarette and doesn't reply.

"When David asked me out… I don't know. I told myself to stop, because there was no point. Stan was always going to love Wendy. And if not, then he's always going to be fucking _straight._ It was my first and only chance to get over him," Kyle says. "Stan doesn't understand how I felt.

He didn't have to watch me be in love with somebody else for half his life." Kyle stops walking and Craig does too. It's weird, thinking about how close they are now that Kyle is telling him everything and being so honest. Kyle's hugging himself and he gulps. "So I said yes to David. He's hot, he's cute and…

I don't know. I liked him a lot, so we dated for some time and I couldn't throw it away. I thought for the first time in my life I might be able to forget Stan, because I fell in love with him. Stan and I have been making plans for college for years now, we both wanted to go to Virginia University and live together in a dorm, but I knew I couldn't do it anymore. I can't live with anymore, or else I wasn't able to let him go.

So I… I applied to the same college as David and told Stan. He was angry at me, he thought I was throwing everything away just because I was in love with David. That wasn't it."

Kyle lowers his head and takes a deep breath. "I let everything go, so I could live my own life. So I don't keep on pining after my straight best friend. Virginia University is a great college, but I couldn't live with it anymore! I can't just live with him for the rest of my life and pretend everything is okay."

Craig understands him.

"I let my dream college go because of that and my parents didn't understand me. I told everyone it's just because I wanted to be with my boyfriend." Kyle is shaking. "And… I told myself all the time, it had been the right thing to do. Of course I couldn't get over Stan.

At prom we had a big fight." Craig remembers. After that nothing had been the same for the two of them anymore. "Stan had broken up with Wendy only a few weeks before that, because they both left for college and he felt miserable, because I left him alone. I felt bad, of course, because… we had planned it since we had been teens."

"You confessed to him and he turned you down," Craig said and Kyle nodded.

"I told him I love him. I told him if he loves me too, I'd drop David, I'd drop Colorado State University and follow him, everywhere, _anywhere._ But he was just too fucking shocked by that and told me he can't return my feelings and that he was flattered, but fucking straight. So I didn't, I left him, we never ever talked ever again.

When David and I broke up people thought I was stupid. I just went to that college for him and now we broke up!" Kyle laughs. "Since that had never been the reason, it didn't bother me. I didn't ask to transfer or something. I wanted to be somewhere Stan wasn't."

They're silent for a while and then Kyle speaks up again. "And now he's not straight. Now Gary is living the life I wanted. In Virginia, together in a dorm with Stan and dating him. It wasn't that he wasn't into guys, it was just that it was _me._ "

"Stan's an idiot," Craig tells him. "Fuck him."

Kyle chuckles. "I'm trying! Well, I can't just forget him."

"I know." He thought his problems with Tweek were already horrible, no. Whatever was between these two was _much_ worse. Craig doesn't know what to do, so he pats on Kyle's shoulder and the redhead starts laughing.

"You're a good friend, you know? Who would've thought we'd get along so well?", he asks and Craig shrugs. "So… how are you and Tweek?"

"He used to have a crush on me," Craig tells him. "We found that out today. We liked each other, but none of us idiots said anything." God, he wishes he could turn back the time.

"And he doesn't anymore?"

"Nah, he told me that was in the past and we should move on."

"You can't," Kyle states and Craig sighs. Kyle takes that as a yes and they start walking again. "So you still have, after all these years, a big fucking crush on him?"

"Yeah." Craig looks down on the ground. The only reason he can be so honest with him was because Kyle had been too. "Why can't we be like Token and Clyde?"

Kyle sighs. "Yeah. Should've never told Stan I loved him. I should've done it like these two, keep texting him until he falls in love with me."

Craig grins and Kyle does too. "So, we're hopeless cases, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, me more than you."

"True."

"Hey!" Kyle shoves him and Craig shrugs. What? It was true.

"Let's make a deal," he says.

"What deal?"

"We'll win them over." Kyle sounds determined. "I'll get Stan back."

"Are you serious?", Craig asks and Kyle nods. Was he mental? Sure, maybe Stan could have feelings for him too, but has he seen Gary? That guy was perfect, how can one break up with him?

"Let's not go down without a fight, okay? I mean, we don't have anything to lose anyway. I already lost his friendship."

"I'd lose his friendship and I just recently got it," Craig answers and Kyle sighs.

"Okay, at least tell me who your fuck buddy is."

"There's a new rule by the way," Craig informs him. "Craig Tucker Rule Number Three: Don't mention him."

"We just broke the Stan and Tweek rules," Kyle shoots back and Craig groans. He throws his cigarette on the ground and stomps it off, not taking his eyes away from it until it doesn't burn anymore. When he's finished, he looks up to Kyle.

"Michael."

"Michael?", Kyle asks.

"That Goth kid Michael. He's not really a Goth anymore, though," Craig answers.

" _Tall Goth kid Michael_?!", Kyle shouts and covers his mouth with his hands. Then he bursts out laughing. "Fuck, I've always thought it was Kenny and he was only also joining our guessing game for a cover."

Craig rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "No." Contrary to popular belief, he had never slept with Kenny.

"How did it happen?"

Craig just shrugs. He doesn't feel like telling and Kyle laughs again.

"Wow. Did not see that coming. Like, I haven't talked to him since high school. And even during high school, I've never talked with him. Is that why you got the piercings, this undercut and a tattoo?" Kyle grins at him and Craig doesn't answer.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Trust me, I won't." Kyle says.


	9. Dear Tweek, I wish you were here

**Tweekers 8.21am  
** remember that promise u made

 **Spaceman Craig 11.12am**  
why r u already awake  
and no i don't

 **Tweekers 11.13am  
** i don't sleep

 **Spaceman Craig 11.14am**  
vampire tweekers  
veepers

 **Tweekers 11.15am**  
craig  
no  
dont

 **Spaceman Craig 11.16am**  
alright what promise  
i already cooked for u

 **Tweekers 11.17am**  
help me move in

 **Spaceman Craig 11.18am**  
ah yeah sure  
today?

 **Tweekers 11.19am**  
thatd be great  
i mean if u have time

 **Spaceman Craig 11.20am**  
for you?  
always

 **Tweekers 11.21am**  
wow that was sappy

 **Spaceman Craig 11.22**  
sappy craig  
crappy  
wait  
no stop

 **Tweekers 11.23**  
OH YM GOD  
thats hilarious i love it

 **Spaceman Craig 11.23am**  
i woke up like 10mins ago  
i cant think straight fuck

 **Tweekers 11.24am**  
see each other at 12?

 **Spaceman Craig 11.25am**  
will i get something for it

 **Tweekers 11.26am**  
yes  
my gratitude

 **Spaceman Craig 11.26am**  
who the fuck cares for that

 **Tweekers 11.27am**  
ill give u a kiss  
 **Tweekers 11.31am**  
craig  
 **Tweekers 11.35am**  
?

 **Spaceman Craig 11.39am**  
ill be there in 10

 **Tweeters 11.40 am**  
what

He knew that Tweek was probably just kidding and didn't mean any of it seriously. He wasn't going to give him a kiss, but somehow Craig was still so fucking excited. After Tweek had said he'd give him a kiss, Craig had jumped out of his bed and straight under the shower. He doesn't remember the last time he had showered so quickly, He had quickly changed his clothes too, and now he was driving to Tweek's place.

As for breakfast, he had grabbed for an apple on the go.

When Craig arrives at Tweek's place, the door is already open. He goes out of his car and walks inside.

"Tweek? You know your door is open, right?", Craig asks, as he enters the house.

Tweek appears and smiles widely at him. "Hi, Craig! And yeah, I opened it f-for you. You really came."

Craig can't reply, he just stares at the guy infant of him. Tweek had beautiful hair, Craig liked his messy look. Back in elementary and middle school it had looked like a bird's nest, too untamed and wild. It was still cute, though. Now he seemed to style it with hair gel or something, making it somehow still look soft.

He isn't wearing any of those two hairstyles. He has bobby pins in his hair, pushing it back. Even some bow ties are stacked in his hair to keep it in place and out of Tweek's face. The face, that's perfectly revealed by that. Craig is just staring at him and doesn't know what to say. He looks so cute with this hair style.

"Why are you s-staring at me?", Tweek asks him nervously.

"Your hair."

"Oh." Tweek chuckles. „Someone once told me my hair was 'sexy pushed back'."

"Who?"

"Clyde. He had a Mean Girls phase," Tweek replies and Craig snorts, remembering it. Then Tweek just shrugs. "I do that sometimes to k-keep my hair out of my face. It's a fucking m-mess when I don't style it o-or do this."

"I think it looks cute," Craig blurts out. He feels a blush creeping up on his face and looks away. "I think this looks good too."

Tweek stares at him and then smiles. "Thanks, Spaceman. If you want I'll plaster your hair with b-bow ties too!" Tweek's eyes widen and Craig can't really say no to that, so he just shrugs instead.

"Alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't forget the kiss."

Tweek laughs. He probably thinks that Craig is just joking too, but he really wants to kiss him. "Okay, come on. Sit down. I don't really have any furniture yet, We're going shopping later."

Craig sits down on the floor and Tweek goes over to one of the card boxes. He brings out a little bag and sits down across Craig, legs crossed and with a wide grin on his face. He looks so happy even with his dark circles under his eyes, that it makes Craig smile too. "You don't have that much hair."

"Are you telling me I'm going bald?" One of Craig's fears was to get the same hair as his dad.

"No, I'm telling you, you have short hair," Tweek replies. His hands disappear in the little bag, that he has put on his lap. He takes out some bow ties and pins and Craig wonders why the fuck he had chosen to buy pink bow ties. Well, it looks cute on Tweek and he really likes being so close to him. Especially now that Tweek is touching his hair.

Tweek has to get up on his knees and Craig doesn't know where to look, so he just stares at the ground. His heart is beating faster. It reminds me of the old time, when Tweek was one of the few people to see him without his hat. Even less people had been given the privilege to touch his hair. Well, technically there had only been one.

It's been a while now and Craig doesn't wear his hat anymore anyway, but he doesn't really let many people touch his hair. Tweek sits back on his heels again and his face lightens up. He starts to giggle. "You look cute."

"Cuter than you?", Craig asks and Tweek shakes his head.

"Nah, that's impossible."

Craig smiles at him and he feels the need to kiss Tweek again, because this was another perfect moment. Tweek was sitting so near to him, but then Tweek just stands up. "Come on, I have a mirror in the bathroom."

Craig sighs. The moment is over and he doesn't know when the next one will come. He follows Tweek to the bathroom and stares at the mirror. His short hair is pinned back with two pink bowties and several more little black pins.

"And?"

"Remember when Ruby used to do this to us?", Craig asks and Tweek nods.

"I a-always thought she did it as punishment," Tweek confesses. "Because, argh, Jesus, she hated me!"

"She likes you, Tweek," Craig says. "She's not really good at showing it." He had that in common with her, but for some reasons it was easier with Tweek. At least he hopes, that Tweek knows how much Craig likes him.

"Stripe was better," Tweek murmurs.

"Too good," Craig says. "He liked you more than me."

"What? That's n-not true!"

"Yeah. I was jealous."

"No! C-Craig, Stripe liked you much more!" Tweek pulls his sleeve and Craig smiles. The reason Craig had been jealous wasn't because it was Stripe who liked him more, but because Tweek had paid much more attention to Craig's guinea pig than him sometimes. "What happened to him?"

"He died when I was fifteen," Craig replies and Tweek takes a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"We had a funeral," Craig says. He thinks back to that day, when Jimmy, Clyde, Token and his family had been there. "I wrote you a letter."

"R-Really? I never got one. Jesus, you can't rely on the post anymore, can you? Argh, what if the government keeps the letters to spy on us?"

"I think I didn't send it."

"Oh."

Craig smiles. "I still have it." When Tweek looks at him with a surprised expression, Craig shrugs. "Told you I kept them all. It was like, _Dear Tweek, I wish you were here._ "

Tweek takes one step forward to be nearer to Craig. "Can I read them all some day?"

Craig blushes and looks away and back to his mirror self. "Maybe." He remembers wishing Tweek would've been there to comfort him. Nobody has ever seen him cry, but back then he had wished that Tweek would've put his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Instead, Craig had cried alone in his room in his pillow.

"That's so depressing. Let's start with the moving in."

"Alright! By the way, are you hungry? You just woke up and now you're here! You must be starving! Argh, I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright," Craig cuts him off and Tweek smiles at him.

"I'm not going to let you starve. You're already t-too skinny! Come on, I bought some bagels."

Craig wanted to spend the entire day with Tweek alone. They had fun, joked a little bit and talked about the past. The nice thing with Tweek is, that he doesn't always need to talk with him. They can sit in silence next to each other and be perfectly fine, it isn't awkward at all.

At around 3pm, the other boys came as well to go shopping for furniture with Tweek. Token had brought a van with them, where the fuck he got one, nobody knew. Nobody questions where Token gets everything from. They drove outside town to the next IKEA, Clyde and Token in the front seats and the other three in the backseats.

"Tomorrow we're all meeting a-a-at Stark's Pond," Jimmy informs them.

"Everyone?", Clyde asks.

"Yeah." Jimmy nods. "Wendy's idea."

Clyde looks over to Token and takes his hand. "You're okay with… you know, coming out to everyone?"

Craig can't believe his best friend. "Everyone already _knows_ ," he says and Clyde shoots him an angry glare, to which Craig casually flips him off.

"Yes, I'm okay with that." Token smiles, brings up Clyde's hand and kisses it.

"C-C-Calm down, lovebirds," Jimmy jokes and Craig looks over to Tweek, but he's just silently drinking his coffee. He wishes he could do this too, just press a kiss on Tweek's hand. On his palm, over his knuckles, on his neck and mouth. He just really wants to kiss Tweek everywhere. When Tweek notices Craig is looking at him, he tilts his head.

"Argh, why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring." Craig looks out of the window quickly. He really wasn't.

They walk around the big hall and stop everywhere. Tweek has a shopping list of everything he needs, but Clyde is just like a little child. He needs to steal all the IKEA pencils, sit on every bed or couch and open all drawers. Jimmy keeps making IKEA jokes, where he gets them all from is a mystery to Craig. Token writes down some stuff for himself too, mostly just small things for decoration.

When they're on the way to get everything, Clyde runs towards them and stops them. "You won't guess who I just saw!"

"I don't know, I don't care," Craig replies and Clyde rolls his eyes.

"It's Cartman!"

"And?"

"You won't guess who he is here with!" Clyde smiles brightly and the other boys exchange glances. "Wendy! Cartman is here with _Wendy Testaburger!"_

"They're friends?", Token asks and everyone looks at Jimmy. He was the only one of them five who still was good friends with her.

"I don't know," Jimmy says. "I h-he-heard that for the first time."

"Didn't you date her?", Tweek asks him and Jimmy shrugs again.

"Let's spy on them," Clyde suggests and smiles brightly. Oh no, not this. Of course Token is on his boyfriend's side and nods, taking his hand.

"Okay."

"What? No, w-we can't do this!", Tweek shouts.

"Ssh, Tweek, or they'll hear you," Jimmy tells him and then it's decided. They quietly follow Clyde, who shows them the way to those two. And it's true, there they are. Cartman is with a shopping cart and Wendy is next to him. It's weird to see them together, didn't they hate each other?

It doesn't seem that way. Not how they look at each other, as if they really enjoy the other's company. Wendy even _laughs_ at what he's saying and Cartman doesn't have an devilish grin on his face. What the fuck is happening?

"What the fuck," Craig says.

"This is so wrong and fucked up," Clyde agrees. Okay, to be granted, Cartman wasn't as an asshole as he used to be. Since he and Clyde visit South Park sometimes with Kyle and Butters, they also sometimes meet Cartman. Craig still doesn't get along well with him and he still thinks Cartman is a pain in the ass, but he's not as bad anymore.

 _Still_. This doesn't make him laugh with Cartman or go shopping in IKEA with him.

"They look like a couple," Token whispers.

"No, they c-ca-can't be. Did I date a girl that's interested in Eric Cartman?"

Craig furrows his brows. "I thought you and Cartman were friends."

Jimmy nods. "Yeah, but there's a difference." Craig doesn't ask further, and they keep following the ‚couple'. Wendy has at one point hooks her arm around Cartman's. She doesn't even really notice she did it, she acts like it's no big deal. Cartman on the other hand blushes and stares at her arm, as if he can't believe this.

Seriously, what was happening? Wendy was not only the prettiest girl, she was also smart and hates what Cartman stands for! Cartman is the opposite of her, not attractive, kind of a dick and stayed in South Park, while Wendy was out there in New York.

"I-I don't think this is a good idea," Tweek says and Clyde looks at Craig, as if he should do something.

"It's fine," Craig tells the blond guy and Tweek sighs. They follow them for a little bit more, until Wendy turns around.

"Aaah! They saw us! Jesus, hide me!", Tweek shouts, loud enough for everyone to hear. He hides behind Craig, which is easy, since Tweek is so short and Craig's so tall. Tweek's hands dig in the back of Craig's shirt.

Nobody says something for a while, they all just stare each other, until Jimmy clears his throat. "Hey g-g-gu-guys. You're here too? Wow, what a beautiful shop."

"What?" Wendy stares at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Tweek is buying some stuff for his home," Token tells them.

"You followed us," is all Cartman says.

"I'm… sorry? We were just so surprised! We didn't even know you two get along, yet alone are friends… Or whatever you two are." Clyde points at their arms and they both blush and let go of each other immediately.

"Whatever, it's none of your business," Cartman growls. "Didn't know you and Token are gay for each other."

Wendy shoves her elbow at Cartman's arms lightly, to which he lets out an "Ey!".

"We're not… whatever you think we are," Wendy tells them.

"B-bu-but Wendy, I didn't know you like him," Jimmy says. "You never told me."

Wendy sighs and bites down on her lower lip. "It's a complicated and long story," she says.

"Whatever," Craig says. "We don't really care."

"you fucking spied on us!"

Tweek lets out a scream. "Argh, sorry! We really didn't mean to!"

"Yes, we did," Clyde says. "And ignore Craig, we do care. I mean, if you don't mind telling us." Clyde looks at Token and smiles. "If you're a couple, that's okay. I mean, sure, it's weird. Then again, I'm also dating some South Park guy and it's weird either."

"We're weird?", Token asks him teasingly and Clyde laughs.

"A little bit."

"A little bit much," Craig agrees and Wendy chuckles.

"It's nothing, we're just friends," she explains. That's weird enough.

"Yeah, it's none of your business, but we're not dating," Cartman agrees and Wendy smiles at him, before she adds a: "Yet." Cartman stares at her with a surprised expression and then he flushes and looks away. Craig never would've to see Cartman being flustered or in love.

Token clears his throat. "Whatever, we'll get going then. Uh, have fun you too."

"Yeah, s-s-see you tomorrow," Jimmy says and then they part their ways. Clyde starts laughing, as soon as they can't see the other two anymore.

"Wow, Wendy and Cartman? Who would've thought?"

"Not me," Tweek agrees.

When Cartman has a chance with Wendy, then Craig must have one with Tweek too.

Afterwards, they all drive back to Tweek's, order pizza while they all try to build the furniture together. It's stressful, and they have to calm down Tweek every time something doesn't work, but at about nine pm, it's all finishes. Since Token had picked up Clyde and Jimmy with the van, he has to drop them off again. Well, Clyde's apparently sleeping over at Token's place.

"Hey, we could meet each other before Stark's Pond," Clyde suggests. "Pregaming or something."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Token agrees. "At my place again?"

"I'd really like to come with you guys," Jimmy says. "But I can't. I'm meeting with Timmy."

"Alright, then just we four… or you can take him with you," Token says. "Is Timmy coming tomorrow too?

"Yeah, but we want to hang out, just we two," Jimmy replies. The others then agree to meet before at Token's and then the three are gone. Craig turns to Tweek.

"Thanks again, Craig," he says and smiles.

"It's nothing," Craig replies. To be honest, Tweek just needs to ask him something, and Craig would come, no matter what. Especially, when Tweek is smiling like that at him.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Hey, what about the kiss you promised me?", Craig jokes and Tweek giggles.

"That was a joke."

"I know," Craig says. His hands are in the pocket of his jackets, fumbling with the keys to his car. Tweek stands up on his tip toes, curls his fingers into Craig's hair and pulls him down to his size and kisses him.

On the cheek.

"Here." Tweek grins at him and it might mean nothing to him, but it's _everything_ to Craig. His face is red and he's feeling hot.

"Uh, thanks." Craig clears his throat. „Well… see you tomorrow." He turns around and it's almost like he's in a trance, when he gets in his car and drives back to his place. He's smiling during the whole ride, his cheeks already hurt.


	10. Dear Tweek, I'm gay

Ruby makes him go to the mall with her and Karen.

"Mom and dad don't trust me with the car," she had told him and rolled her eyes. It was understandable, she is a horrible driver.

Craig had asked Tweek first, if he wants to come with them, but Tweek had told him he had to take care of some things at the Coffee shop. So instead Craig had asked Clyde and Token, who were too busy with themselves. Kyle, Butters and Kenny were the only one who agreed to come.

"So," Kyle says, when they're at the mall and are eating ice cream. "I heard you and Tweek are getting it on."

"No, we're not," Craig replies.

"Really? I'm not blind, Craig." Kenny grins at him and Craig shows him his middle finger. Craig still hasn't forgiven him for interrupting him when he wanted to kiss Tweek on the dance floor the other day.

"Geez, I'm really happy for you two!", Butters says and Craig glares at him.

"Tweek and I aren't a thing." Not yet, he adds and Kyle sighs.

"Don't forget out deal," he says.

"I didn't agree with it."

"What deal?", Kenny asks curiously. He's one of the few people that hasn't changed at all. Sometimes Craig thinks what would've happened if he and Kenny would've went out more than just once on prom. Kenny isn't his type, though. His type had pale blonde hair and loves coffee.

"Nothing," Kyle says quickly.

They change the subject after that quickly and Butters and Kenny tell them about how they have met up with Damien and Pip the other day. "They're a cute couple," Butters says and Kenny grins.

"Yeah, I can't really blame Damien. Pip got hot over the years," he says.

"I'm still confused," Kyle says. "How do you even know Damien so well?" Kenny shrugs and doesn't answer, but nobody asks anymore about that matter.

Butters' phone rings and he jerks up. When he looks at his, his face reddens and Kenny looks at the screen. "Is that your secret lover again?", he asks, but Butters shakes his head quickly.

"What? No! I… I have to pick this up." He goes away and is smiling the whole time.

"I need to know who this is," Kenny says. "He's been acting this weird for weeks now!" Craig agrees, but he isn't that invested in Butters' love life, may it be with a guy or a girl, since the boy swings both ways. Kenny then turns to Craig. "Don't you wanna know who it is?"

"No," he replies. "I don't care."

"What if his lover boy and your fuck buddy are one and the same and you'll never know, because none of you know who the other is?", Kenny asks and Kyle laughs.

"I doubt it."

"What?!" Kenny gasps. "You know who Butters is dating?" Kyle shakes his head and Craig really wants to kill him in this moment right now. "You know who Craig is fucking." Kenny grabs Craig's shirt. "I can't believe you told him and not me."

Craig shakes him and flips him off at the same time. "You, concentrate on your deal," he tells Kyle and the boy sighs.

"Yeah, but I don't know how! Should I just… be his friend again?"

"So, that's the deal about." Kenny nods. "You can talk with him today at the pond."

"Or right now," Craig says and points to Stan and Gary. They're at the mall too and aren't noticing them. What is it with him meeting couples? First Cartman and Wendy and now them. They're holding hands and Kyle lets out a quiet sob. Craig can't blame him.

They're a pretty couple, he must admit that. Both of them were overly attractive and seem to be out on a casual date.

"You know, I think it's just weird how all of our boys ended up gay. Or, you know, interested in guys." Kenny shrugs and tilts his head. "Then on the other hand, Lizzie and Red hooked up the other day at the party."

Nobody cares, Kyle seems to want to run away, but Craig stops him. "You promised not to do this anymore," he tells him and Kyle is shaking. He has such a temper, he really needs to calm down. He was the complete opposite of Craig, who was always calm. Then, on the other hand, Craig might be like that too, if he saw Tweek with some other guy or girl.

"What should I do? Say hello?!"

"Yes," Kenny replies. "You know, just be his friend again. I know it's hard, but Stan and Gary are not going to marry… At least I hope. Just be patient and one day he'll realize he loves you."

"I was patient for like eight years!", Kyle yells and Kenny holds up his hands.

"Don't scream at me, I'm not Cartman!"

Butters comes back to them. "Sorry guys, I have to go! Tre- I mean, someone wants to see me. He's picking- uh." He's nervous, like he doesn't want to slip away what's going on. "I'll just… See you later at Stark's Pond, okay?"

"What happens if we follow you to find out who it is?", Kenny asks and Butters smiles.

"You wouldn't survive it," he replies and he's so sure of it, that none of the boys say anything, when he walks away.

You can't really separate Clyde and Token anymore, they were too clingy.

It was kind of awkward now that Jimmy wasn't there. Sitting in front of that couple that were practically sitting on each other's lap was weird when Craig was next to Tweek. It wasn't horrible, though. Craig would never think spending time with Tweek is horrible. He would've just liked to stay and not go to Stark's Pond, but Clyde really wanted to.

Craig really wasn't a people's person. He preferred staying in with his few close friends. Or well, just with Tweek, but you can't get everything you want.

Jimmy was right, everyone was at Stark's Pond. They spotted him in the crowd of their other old classmates next to Timmy. They were talking cheerfully with each other, Jimmy doing most of the talking and Timmy saying his name in response.

He sees Kyle hanging out with Christophe and Gregory again and they nod at each other as a greeting. Wendy is sitting around with the girls, Cartman is with Gary and Stan.

"Hey guys!", Bebe shouts at Tweek and waves him and Craig to her group. They all exchange glances and then shrug, walking towards them. They've brought banks for them all to sit and Craig sits down next to Tweek. Next to their feet is beer and Craig takes one and opens it.

„How are you? You look great," Bebe says and smiles. "I can't believe we'll have you back here now forever!"

Tweek giggles. "I-I don't know about 'forever'…"

"Craig would like it, right?" Bebe looks at him and Craig doesn't reply.

"Yeah, I remember how sad you were after Tweek moved away," Annie agrees. Annie still hasn't grown a little bit. She had been the shortest girl in their grade, probably like only 5'2". She's sitting across from Craig, the tallest guy.

"I know right! I couldn't believe it was just a fake relationship, because Craig sure as hell acted like in a real breakup," Lizzie says and grins. Of all the girls, puberty has done Lizzie well most. She got even more beautiful now, somehow having a wild look to her.

"Aw, r-really?", Tweek asks and Craig flushes.

"No."

"Yes, don't deny it!" Bebe laughs and Craig just drinks his beer. "You know, what we should do girls?"

"A fourth list," Red whispers. The others are all cheering and agreeing loudly and Craig winces.

"You're gay, right? You can help us!" Heidi suggests.

"Actually, I'm bi," Tweek says and Red raises her hand.

"I'm gay."

"Who cares? We're making a fourth list." Bebe says. She brings out her mobile phone and types down: 'HOTTEST BOYS'. Craig can't believe he's doing this, but Tweek is laughing, so he doesn't really care. He's also starting to feel tipsy, the beer and the pregaming at Token's place are finally kicking in.

Girls are weird. Craig remembers coming out to his parents when he was fifteen, and nobody cared because they had thought he was gay anyway. He had been upset about that, because no, they don't understand. He and Tweek hasn't been a real couple! He had been so upset, that he had written a letter to Tweek.

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _I'm gay. I came out to my parents and they told me I can't come out twice. Idiots._

"Obviously, the hottest boy is Stan," Pattie says. "If it _sunshines and sparkles._ " Craig doesn't get they all swoon about that Stan Marsh has gotten even hotter over the years, even beating Kenny now, they all agree and Bebe writes down Stan as their first place. Okay, maybe Stan was good looking, but really not Craig's type at all. It is easily settled, that Kenny is on the second place now.

"And then Gary," Lizzie shouts. "He and Stan are such a handsome couple!"

"I'm still sad for Kyle," Wendy says. It's the first time she says something about this list and smiles. „I always thought I was going to lose Stan for him."

"Who's on the fourth place?", Annie asks.

The girls don't reply, so Craig blurts out: "Tweek." Tweek is jumping up a little bit in surprise next to him and looks at Craig with wide eyes.

"What?"

Craig flushes and curses himself, while the girls around them all say 'Aw'. "You should be on the fourth place," Craig says. Well, actually the first. Tweek blushes now too.

"Th-Thanks."

"Okay, Tweek is really cute," Nichole agrees. "But, no offense, Tweek, I think Token should be on the fourth." After some arguing, everyone later agrees to write down Token as the fourth hottest boy, followed by Tweek. On the sixth place is DogPoo, which is surprising everyone, since he had always been somewhere on the last place. Well, if he washes himself and doesn't wear lumps, he isn't really bad looking.

When they all say Craig should be on the seventh place, Butters arrives. His eyes are red and he looks like he's been crying. He goes over to Kyle and Kenny and Craig stands up immediately and follows him. Okay, he wasn't as close with Butters as he had become with Kyle, but they were still friends.

Yeah, it was weird that he now even counted Butters Stotch as his friend. Over three years of living together has lead to that. Tweek follows him and so do Token and Clyde. "Hey, what's up?", Clyde asks, when they all sit down together, the seven of them. Butters shakes his head.

"Nothing. What? Why should anything be up? Everything's perfectly fine."

"You've cried," Kyle states. „Tell me what's up."

Butters eyes start tearing again and he buries his face in his hands. Kenny pulls him into a hug. "Now, everything is okay. What happened, Buttercup?"

"B-Buttercup?", Butters asks between his sobs.

"Come on, Butters! Tell me who I have to fight! It's your secret boyfriend, right?", Kyle asks. Even though Kyle was that short, he got into fights a lot. He could probably defeat Craig easily.

"You wouldn't be able to!", Butters screams. "He'll kill you!"

"Oh god, who are you dating, for god's sake, Butters!", Clyde shouts. "He sounds scary as fuck now!"

Tweek gives Butters a handkerchief and Butters smiles at him, wiping his tears with it. "T-Thank you, Tweek. Oh, boy. I guess I have to tell you, but please don't hate me!"

"Why the fuck would we hate you for dating anyone? As long as it's not Cartman. Or Stan," Kenny says and Kyle shoots him a glare.

"No. It's…" Butters is playing with his thumbs. "Uh. Trent. Trent Boyett."

"What?!" Kyle jumps up. "That's even worse than Craig's fuck buddy!" Craig winces. He will never tell anyone ever again, especially not Kyle. Craig notices the look Tweek is giving him and looks away quickly.

"Trent Boyett? He tried to fucking kill us! You were in the hospital because of him once!", Kenny shouts and Butters shrugs.

"Did anyone say Trent?" Stan and Cartman are standing there now too, luckily with no Gary. As if Kyle has totally forgotten that he and Stan hasn't really talked in years now and he's angry at him, Kyle turns to Stan and shouts: "Butters was dating Trent Boyett! The guy who tried to _kill_ us!"

"You can't blame him for that, Kyle! He spent his entire childhood in prison!" Butters sighs. "We met again a few months ago and… I apologized and he did too. We somehow ended up dating, he's a really nice boy actually."

"Why did you date Trent?", Kenny asks. "I mean… what about m-" He loses his voice and shakes his head.

"Who's Trent B-Boyett?", Tweek.

"The scariest motherfucker on the planet," Clyde explains. "These five boys have pissed him off once and were on his hit list because of it."

"I can't believe you fucked Trent," Cartman murmurs. "I can't believe Trent actually dated you! You're his type?" Butter starts sobbing again.

"Says the guy that has a thing going on with Wendy," Token shoots back and now Stan gasps.

"You have a thing going on with _Wendy_?!", Stan shouts. "What the fuck, dude?"

Cartman flushes. "I'll kill you Token, seriously, I will." Then he sighs. "Don't you blame me, okay? You're the one who's dating Gary."

"Gary is not your ex, as far as I know," Stan says.

"But Kyle is our friend!" Who would've known Cartman cares too? Kyle and Stan stare at each other, their mouth open. For a moment, everything is silent and Craig can't believe there's so much drama going on. It's ridiculous. Then he remembers there's this between him and Tweek and can't really talk about the others.

"This isn't about us," Kyle says after a while and clears his throat, turning back to Butters. "So, what did he do?"

"N-Nothing," Butters murmurs. "He just broke up with me. That's it. Says he doesn't love me anymore… he says it's because I'm so distant!"

"Were you?", Clyde asks and Butters shrugs.

"Well, maybe. I don't know. He says I am too- forget it. It's over now." The boy tries to smile, but none of the others smile back.

"You don't need to be all happy now again," Tweek suddenly says. "You really liked him and it's okay to be sad, you know? Getting over a break up is hard, I must know. I'm currently trying to."

"What?" Craig stares at him and Tweek smiles.

"My boyfriend and I broke up a month ago," he explains.

"You had a _boyfriend_?!"

"Argh, yeah. We dated only for three months."

Tweek had a boyfriend. Of course. He hasn't only had his high school girlfriend of two weeks, no. He had also dated a guy. For _three_ months! And he wasn't over him yet. Fuck, how was Craig able to win him over now? Tweek doesn't even like him the same way as Craig liked him and on top of that, he is probably still in love with his ex!

"Thank you, Tweek," Butters says. "Can we… get drunk now?"

Cartman starts laughing. "Of course we can. Can we sit down or is it too full?"

Kyle and Stan exchange glances, but then Kyle shifts so that they can sit down next to him. It's weird to see them again for the first time in years and it almost looks like nothing has changed. But so much has changed over these years. Yeah, Tweek had even dated someone. He wasn't like Craig, who still isn't able to get over Craig.

While Craig was still trying to 'get over' his break up with Tweek from seven years ago, Tweek already had moved on and found someone else.


	11. Dear Tweek, Why can't I stop thinking

Tweek drives him home that night.

Craig had been drunk, but towards the end he is almost sober again. Okay, no. Craig is still a little bit tipsy.

"Craig, come on, let me in," Tweek says. Craig is standing in front of the car, blocking his way and grinning widely.

„Nope." He pops the 'p' and Tweek chuckles.

"No, seriously." Tweek shows him the car keys. "We have to go."

"I don't want to," Craig deadpans and Tweek sighs.

"What do I have to do to get you let me in?"

Craig tilts his head, looking the blond guy in the eyes. "I don't know, another kiss would help."

Tweek laughs. "Remember our first kiss?"

"It was horrible," Craig agrees, thinking about it. No, it hasn't been horrible. It had been just their first kiss, too quickly, too inexperienced, but it had felt nice.

"We were kids back then."

"We're not anymore," Craig says and Tweek looks at him. _Really_ looks at him. Their eyes meet and none of them say anything, Tweek just silently looks at Craig as if he's a mystery he's trying to solve. Craig feels weird, it makes his heart beat faster and at the same time feel so fucking naked.

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

So instead he reaches out for Tweek and pulls him closer by his waist. Their bodies are touching now. He has to look down and Tweek's head is laying his head back. Their height difference is ridiculous.

"W-What are you doing?", Tweek asks, breathless, and Craig grins.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Craig repeats. "Means our kiss would probably be great now."

Tweek flushes and laughs lightly. He looks up to him and Craig shakes his head then and steps back from the car. "You can go inside now, Tweekers."

"You didn't kiss me," Tweek notices and Craig grins. Was he disappointed? Well, he did look a little bit sad…

"I didn't know you wanted it so badly."

Tweek laughs. "What? N-No. I don't! Argh, just- forget it." He climbs into the driver's seat and Craig gets in next to him. He fumbles with the radio and after a while he gives up.

"Do you have any music?"

"No," Tweek says.

"Not on your phone? Not a CD?"

Tweek shakes his head and Craig sighs. "I'll make you a mix tape one day," he promises. "It'll be named 'Tweekers goes to Space'."

"That's the worst name for a mix tape ever," Tweek says and Craig shakes his head.

"No, it's the best."

They laugh and then it's silent in their car again. "So, you, uh… Had a boyfriend?", Craig asks him and Tweek nods.

"Yeah. He was a regular customer at my parents' c-coffee shop," Tweek replies.

Craig tilts his head and narrows his eyes. "Wait, you said the last time you had sex was a year ago." Tweek seems to be surprised that Craig still remembers that little detail, especially now that he was still a little bit tipsy.

"Ah, yeah. My boyfriend was asexual."

And somehow it hurts even more, the fact that they haven't had sex. It means that Tweek hasn't been together with him just because he was sexually attracted to that guy. No, it was because he really had loved him. It was the complete opposite of what he and Michael had.

"Sorry to hear that. I mean, sorry to hear that you broke up, not because he's ace," Craig says and Tweek smiles.

"Thanks."

Can I ask why?"

Tweek doesn't reply at first and fumbles with his hair, until he sighs. "He wasn't over his ex. I was angry at that, they haven't seen each other for years and I was perfectly fine with it! Argh, I hate this! It's hard you know, finding someone who likes you. Not like, you, but _me._

Nngh, I'm such a mess and he was the first guy that actually really liked me-"

"No," Craig cuts him off. " _I_ am the first guy."

Tweek stares at him and then smiles. "Yeah, r-right. That was just a childhood crush, though."

No, it wasn't! Craig wants to say it, but he can't. He just nods slowly and looks out of the window. Tweek doesn't know how much these words hurt. Especially, because Tweek didn't end it, the other guy did. Tweek might still be in love with him, who the fuck knows.

"Why didn't you tell us? I mean, when we all were talking about what happened in the last few years."

"I… It was still s-so fresh and I didn't want to talk about him yet," Tweek explains and Craig lets the subject drop, because he most likely still loved that guy.

 **Tweekers 5.31 pm  
** r u free right now

 **Spaceman Craig 5.34 pm**  
cant  
im studying w ruby shes a dummy

 **Tweekers 5.35pm**  
okay

 **Spaceman Craig 5.37pm**  
RUBY IS NOT A DUMMY  
RUBY IS GREAT CRAIG IS STUPID  
also mom asks u to come over for dinner

 **Tweekers 5.38pm  
** what

 **Spaceman Craig 5.41pm**  
forget that  
ruby took my phone shes the devil

It was true, Craig's parents are inviting Tweek over for dinner, but he really doesn't feel like it. Instead, he tells Tweek he is sadly meeting up with someone else and can't right now. He looks at his phone, debating who to call. As far as he knows, Jimmy is doing something with Cartman today, Clyde and Token are having dinner with Clyde's father at his place, Butters was hanging out with Kenny and Kyle.

Craig could ask the last three, but he doesn't want to have to see Butters crying again. He might not be a complete asshole, but really isn't feeling it. Like a miracle, a message pops up.

 **That guy 6.46pm**  
I'm back in South Park, are you too?

Craig bites down on his lower lip. He's debating what to write back to Michael and then thinks about Tweek's words from last night. He will never like him back.

 **Craig 6.46pm**  
yeah

 **That guy 6.47pm**  
Want to meet up?

 **Craig 6.48pm**  
at ur place?

 **That guy 6.49pm**  
See you in 10 minutes

 **Craig 6.50pm**  
fuck u no

 **That guy 6.51pm**  
If u can get here in 10 minutes, you can top

Craig sighs, gets up and goes to his car. It's been a while since he had seen Michael and they've slept with each other. Craig takes his parents' car again, they don't really need it anyway, and drives to Michael's place. They never go to Craig's, because Ruby might see him there. Michael is an only child and his parents are barely home anyway.

It's 7pm, when he arrives at Michael's place and rings the bell.

Michael opens the door and stares at him. He is smoking and is like always wearing his cross earrings. Michael wasn't a complete Goth anymore, whatever that means. He isn't wearing all black, he's actually wearing washed out blue jeans with a grey shirt right now.

"You actually made it," Michael says and Craig shrugs. He steps in and takes Michael's cigarette out of his hands. He takes a drag and then yanks forward and kisses Michael hard. He breathes out, the smoke going in Michael's mouth. The other boy kisses him back just as hard and takes off Craig's jacket.

They never really talk, it's really just a sexual relationship for them. "Lets go upstairs," Michael says and he goes up to his room. Craig follows him quickly and Michael sits down on his bed. Craig goes over to him and sits on his lap. With everyone else it probably would've looked ridiculous, because of how tall Craig was. Michael was just one inch shorter than him, so it doesn't look weird.

Craig kisses him again and pushes Michael's shirt up, feeling his skin underneath it. Michael pulls at Craig's pants and opens them. Craig lifts himself up, so he can get out of his jeans, and Michael rips it down. His hands stroke the inside of Craig's thighs and Craig lets out a moan.

When Michael's hand goes under his boxer shorts, Craig hesitates. This was wrong. This was _so_ wrong.

Yes, whatever was between them, was only sexual and none of them had feelings for the other, but he couldn't do this. He loves Tweek and feels like he's betraying him right now, even though Tweek doesn't love him back. Craig jerks back and pulls up his jeans.

"What?", Michael asks.

"I forgot I have to be somewhere," Craig replies and runs out of the door.

He ends up at Skeeter's bar with Stan fucking Marsh.

It's 8pm and he had driven around aimlessly for almost an hour when he just decides to get drunk. Craig sits down at the counter and orders a beer, when he sees Stan also sitting alone. He really isn't fond of Stan, but Stan spots him and waves him over.

"Alright, why are you alone here?", Stan asks him.

"Why not?"

Stan hums and drinks his beer. "I don't know."

An awkward silence follows them. While Craig is getting along perfectly fine with Kyle and Butters now, Stan was still just an acquaintance for him. "Why are you here?", Craig asks after a while. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's at his parents' place," Stan says. "Their family is really close."

"What, you're not invited?"

"I am. I just…" Stan shrugs. "His family is so perfect and then I look at mine and it's broken."

"Just because your parents are divorced doesn't mean it's broken," Craig replies and Stan smiles.

"I know. But you just haven't seen his. Next to the Harrison's, every family seems broken." Stan sighs and leans back. "You hate me, don't you?"

"I don't hate you. I just don't care for you." At all. Okay, maybe he did dislike the buff boy a little bit because he hurt Kyle, even if not on purpose. And even during high school, Craig kind of disliked him already.

"It's weird," Stan says. "To see you and him so close."

"Jealous, Marsh?" Craig tilts his head and Stan hesitates.

"Is there a reason to be?"

"No." Craig shakes his head. "Kyle hasn't dated anyone since David."

"Why did they break up?"

"As if I'm going to tell you," Craig says and Stan nods. He at least understand that.

"I never wanted to hurt him," Stan whispers. "Everyone thinks I'm evil or something. Seriously, _everyone_. They don't even blame Gary, because it's impossible to hate him. Even my parents are angry at me, which is weird because they still also love Gary."

"Why does everybody hate you?"

Stan rolls his eyes. "Obviously because everyone wants me and Kyle to be together," he explains. „They're almost as bad with us as they have been with you and Tweek."

Craig scoffs, thinking about the drawing of the Asian Girls. "Kyle feels like shit right now and you turn it around so you're the victim."

Stan furrows his brows. "Are you serious? Kyle's not the victim either, okay? I have _no_ obligation to him. Nobody can push me to love him. _He_ started it, he was the one who threw out all of our plans out of the window just because he was head over heels in love with David! He was crazy, alright? Who would do all of that just for a guy you dated in high school?!"

"He told you he would come with you," Craig defends Kyle. "But you didn't love him back."

"Yes, but that's not a reason to throw away your entire future!" Stan takes a deep breath and then his phone rings. He picks it up. "What's up, Kenny? Uh, I'm at Skeeter's right now with Craig. Alright, we're here." Stan shrugs. "Kenny's pretty upset, I don't know why. He's probably here in less than five minutes, since he lives next to it."

They don't say anything for a while, until Craig breaks the awkward silence between them.

"You're upset too," Craig says. "Because you hate that everybody wants you to be with Kyle."

"No, that's not the reason!" Stan groans. "Okay, maybe it is. Everyone only knows his side of the story, not mine."

Craig raises his brow. "I can imagine your side."

"No, you can't," Stan replies. There's another long silence between them, in which they just awkwardly drink up their beer. "It's not like that. The only reason we can't be together is because it's too late."

"What?", Craig asks, confused.

"Here you are!" Kenny is out of breath, when he arrives at their table and sits down next to them. He takes Craig's beer and drinks it.

"What the fuck." Craig rips it out of his hand again. "Get your own beer."

"What's up, Kenny?"

"I fucked up," he replies and takes a deep breath. "I fucked up, guys."

"More than me?", Stan asks and Kenny hesitates and shakes his head.

"I mean, sure, I've fucked up on a very high level, but you and Kyle are the most fucked up out of all of us," he replies and Craig has to agree. He feels like there actually is more to this story, if one would listen to Stan's side of it. He doesn't want to, though.

"What did you do, McCormick?"

"I kissed Butters."

"You _what_?!", Stan shouts.

Kenny buries his face in his hands. "I kissed Butters, okay?"

"Stotch?"

"You know any other Butters'?", Craig asks Stan, who just shrugs. Stan pushes his beer over to Kenny.

"You need it more than me right now."

"Thanks." Kenny takes it and downs it. He laughs and goes through his hair with his hand. „I don't know how the fuck it even happened, okay? We were at Butters' place, Kyle and me."

"You made out in front of Kyle with Butters?", Stan asks and Kenny rolls his eyes.

"No, Stan, listen to my story. Anyway, we were at Butters' place, he was sad because, you know. Trent. Then Kyle got a phone call from his parents, that Ike's in the hospital and before you ask, he's okay. He just broke his leg. Kyle is a concerned older brother, though, so he left." Kenny sighs. "He left me and Butters alone, and I know we have been hiding it really well from you guys, but…"

"You have an affair with Butters," Craig says. "I thought he dated Trent."

"No, I do _not_ have an affair with Butters." Kenny shoves him. „Butters likes me. He confessed to me once, years ago during prom. I turned him down, because, well." He points at himself. "Look at me."

 _During prom._ What hasn't happened on prom night?

"What?" Stan is confused.

"I'm a fucking mess, alright? Butters is doing so well right now! He's out of South Park, away from his shitty parents, having friends! I'm just the complete opposite of that. I am holding him _back._ I'm still here, having two shitty jobs. I don't deserve him." Kenny looks down and shrugs. "I liked him too, but I told him I didn't.

God, when I found out he was dating Trent, I really doubted he was doing well again. God, I hate that guy."

"So, you realized you still actually like him and your excuse is stupid, so you kissed him?", Stan asks, but Kenny shakes his head.

"No. Butters told me Trent broke up with him, because he can't be with someone who still loves someone else." Oh, fuck. There really _was_ too much drama. "I didn't know what to say, when Butters cried and told me he still loved me, because, fuck. I do too!"

"What the fuck?"

Stan clears his throat. "Not to be rude, but didn't you… suck Craig's dick on prom?" Why does _everyone_ know about that?!

"Yeah, because I liked Butters and needed to clear my head and forget about it."

Craig scoffs. "Sorry my dick didn't make your feelings for Butters go away." Stan and Kenny actually laugh at that comment.

"You should've tried sucking me off too, maybe that would've helped," Kenny suggests. "Anyways, well, I've liked him for a long while now. And then I just kissed him, alright?! I don't know what came through me! I had been able to hold it all back for _so_ long and now that. Three years for nothing!"

"What did you do afterwards?", Stan asks and Kenny blushes.

"I just ran away. I'm such an idiot, right?"

"Yes," Craig answers and Stan nods. Craig glares at him. "So are you."

"Me? What did _I_ do wrong?" Kenny and Craig stare at him, before Stan blushes and looks down. "Alright, alright, I know it's my fault I realized too late I like Kyle."

"What?", Craig asks.

"Yes, dude, it's kind of your fault. Kyle's too, to be honest." Kenny just shrugs.

"What should I do?"

"I can't give you any advice, I'm a mess right now too."

Craig holds up his hands. " _What_? You like Kyle too?"

Stan blinks and then clears his throat. "Uh, yeah. It was too late and he has already been with David in college then."

God, could Stan Marsh even be stupider?! "Tell him. Go and _tell_ him. Now!"

Stan shakes his head and smiles. "It's too late. Don't you know? I'm with Gary now."

Craig stands up. "That's it, I'm heading home. You two are worse than me, and I already thought sleeping with that Goth kid Michael for two years is stupid." He puts on his jacket again and the other two stare at him with wide eyes.

" _That_ 's your fuckbuddy?! Michael?", Kenny shouts.

"You have no right to be so surprised," Craig replies and walks out of the bar.


	12. Dear Craig, I met a Michael today

"You're asking Tweek to come over today for dinner and you're not going to bail again," Ruby says. Craig shows her his middle finger and she does the same. They stare at each other for a few seconds, until they both give up.

"What is it with your obsession with him?", Craig asks.

"I'm not obsessed with Tweek," she replies. "I heard he's gotten hotter."

"Do you still have a crush on him?", he teases her and Ruby rolls her eyes.

"No, but you have." Ruby smiles at him. "Seriously, ask him. I have Karen over today too. She wants to see him."

"What?"

Ruby smiles. "Who doesn't want to see if the cutie has gotten hot?"

"Please, no. Ruby, no."

Ruby just pats his cheek. "She wants to know too how the only boy that has ever been able to turn my cold brother's heart looks like now." Craig flips her off and Ruby smiles.

When Craig looks at his phone for the first time since yesterday evening again to call Tweek, he has gotten a message from Michael.

 **That guy 1.28pm  
** Alright, what the fuck happened

 **Craig 3.45 pm  
** met up with stan and kenny

 **That guy 3.46pm  
** So, you want to meet up again or not

 **Craig 3.47pm  
** what r u that horny and aren't able to get laid, michael

 **That guy 3.48pm  
** You know you can just say no if you don't want to, I don't care

"Craig!", his mom interrupts him. "Have you asked Tweek to come over or not?" Craig groans and then dials Tweek's number. It doesn't even ring twice until Tweek has picked it up.

"H-Hi, Craig!" He seems out of breath.

"Is everything alright?"

"What? Yeah, everything's alright. What's up?"

"My parents are inviting you over for dinner," Craig replies. "Do you want to come over?"

"Sure! When?"

Craig looks on the phone's clock. "In an hour?"

Before he can answer Michael and tell him it's over between them and that he'll never have sex with him ever again, his mother calls him into the kitchen to help. Because Karen already had come over and Ruby was in her room with her best friend, it's all on Craig to help her now. He didn't mind, he liked cooking and seeing Tweek eating what he cooked for him makes him happy.

When the door bell rings, Craig is still in his stupid apron and he opens it. Tweek is staring at him with wide eyes, or more like on the apron.

"You look nice," he says, grinning and Craig rolls his eyes.

"Thanks."

Tweek hands him a wine bottle. "F-For your parents. This brand was their favorite, right? Please don't tell me I didn't remember c-correctly!"

Craig looks down at the bottle and shrugs. "I don't even know myself." They go inside and Tweek seems nervous. He is biting his nails, a habit Craig had thought he had lost.

His parents greet him with open eyes and Ruby and Karen do too. Tweek still seems more nervous than usually, his face red and constantly drinking from the coffee his mom has made for him. Craig should somehow get that boy off from his addiction. After dinner they help cleaning up, even though Craig's mom tells them they really don't need to. His parents used to like Tweek as his boyfriend. They had been so disappointed, when they found out it was fake, so now they were probably trying to get them together again or something.

"Come on, boys. Go upstairs!"

Craig sighs and goes upstairs with Tweek. When they sit down on his bed, Craig looks at the blond boy. "Is something wrong?"

"Argh! What? Why?"

"You seem different. Nervous."

Tweek bites on his nails again and he flushes. "No."

"Yeah, you are. You're biting your nails again." Tweek seems to only notice by now that he's doing it and quickly puts his hands away.

"O-Okay, I might be a little bit."

"Why? The meeting with my parents is already over and they still like you." When Craig's father has heard about them dating first, he had been against it- After his prep talk to his son, how proud he is that Craig is gay, he was one of the biggest supporters of his and Tweek's relationship. Even after all this time, he still likes the jittery blond guy.

Tweek flushes and looks at him. "But ours isn't."

Craig is confused. "What do you mean?"

Tweek shakes his head and starts biting his nails again. "F-Forget it."

Craig takes Tweek's hand, he's not sure how close they are, but he does it anyway. They haven't seen each other in years and in the last couple of days have become so close again, as if the seven years hasn't happened. "We can watch a movie," he suggests. "Maybe this will calm you down."

Tweek stares at him and then at Craig's hand that is still holding his. Craig quickly pulls it away and goes with his hand through his dark hair. „Here, pick something on Netflix, I have to get something." He throws Tweek the remote for his TV and walks out of the room and goes over to Ruby's. He knocks on the door, doesn't wait for a reply and goes inside.

Karen and Ruby are laying on her bed, next to each other, both faces red. "What do you want?!", Ruby shouts.

Craig takes a look over the room and then spots what he's searching for. He grabs for the nail polish that's on Ruby's desk. "I'm borrowing this," he tells her.

"Whatever, get out of my room, moron!"

Craig does so quickly, closing the door behind him again. When he reenters the room, Tweek has picked Red Racer, the third season. By far the favorite season. Craig smiles at him and Tweek returns it.

"I thought you- you'd like it," he explains and Craig sits next to him.

"I do."

"So, where were you?"

Craig shows him the nail polish. It's the same green as Tweek's eyes and Tweek widens them. "You d-don't have to, seriously, Craig. I'm o-okay."

"I want to. Please?"

Tweek blushes and he looks so adorable, when he slowly nods and lets Craig take his hand in his again. They used to do this all the time. Craig used to steal nail polish from his younger sister and paint it on Tweek. He tried to make his boyfriend back then unlearn the habit of chewing his nails. It has helped, but Tweek has felt self conscious about wearing nail polish to school, afraid that somebody like Cartman might make fun of him.

Of course Cartman did, but Craig had quickly defended his boyfriend and hit that guy. The next day Craig had come to school with nail polish himself, earning a bright smile by his boyfriend, as they walked through the hallway hand in hand.

"You can do it for me too later," Craig suggests, as the movie starts. "Don't twitch."

It had been hard back then to put on the nail polish because Craig has never done it before and Tweek twitched all the time. Slowly both of them had learned how to do it perfectly and it had become a weekly ritual to change the color every week, until Tweek had stopped biting his nails.

They sit in silence across each other, Red Racer on the TV next to them. None of these two really pay attention to the show, Craig is concentrated on painting Tweek's nail and Tweek is staring at him. Craig heart beats faster and his face is probably red and he most likely looks ridiculous, but he doesn't tell Tweek to not look at him. When he's finished, he looks up and Tweek smiles at him.

"Thank you, Craig," he whispers.

"No problem. You wanna do mine?"

Tweek nods and takes the bottle, sitting up straight. When Tweek takes his hand, Craig's stomach suddenly feels all warm again. God, he's behaving like a teenage with a crush. Well, it wasn't exactly wrong. Craig can't look away. Tweek hair smells nice and he smells like coffee and the way he bites down on his lower lip and furrows his brows, because he's concentrating just makes him like the other boy more.

He was _so_ in love with him, it was already ridiculous.

When he's finished too, Tweek stares up to him. "The nail color d-doesn't suit you."

Craig flips him off and Tweek laughs. He's so carefree, throwing his head back. Craig chuckles and then suddenly yanks forward and pulls Tweek against his chest, hugging him.

"C-Craig?" Tweek seems confused, but he's hugging him back and it's the best feeling.

"Sorry," Craig mumbles against Tweek's hair and closes his eyes. "I don't know why I'm doing it either." He just knows he really doesn't want to let go.

"I don't mind," Tweek replies and Craig can imagine him smiling, which makes him hug the other boy even more.

"Maybe we should watch the show," Craig suggests quietly and Tweek nods.

"Yeah," he whispers and Craig can feel his breath against his neck. He parts and lays down on his bed, patting next to him to show Tweek to do it too. Now they're next to each other, watching the show. Craig really wants to cuddle him again.

If anyone could see him right now… This behavior was not usual for Craig Tucker, but it was when it came to Tweek. Tweek is looking at the screen and after a while he turns to Craig. "Craig?"

"It's Spaceman Craig for you," he corrects him and Tweek laughs.

"Spaceman Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"I was supposed to meet up with Bebe later tonight," he says. Oh.

"Alright." Craig nods, trying to hide his disappointment. "You have to go now?"

Tweek blushes. "No! I mean. I wanted to ask you, if I could u-use your phone, I forgot mine. I want to tell her I can't today… If you don't mind me staying here longer."

Craig opens his mouth and then looks away quickly, smiling. Oh god, was he in heaven right now? "Sure," he tells him and gives Tweek his phone. "My code is 3939."

"How original," Tweek murmurs and Craig rolls his eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Craig gets up and disappears. When he's in the bathroom he looks in the mirror and feels so ridiculous again. He looks stupid. Why did the girls put him on the seventh place? He was too tall, too skinny, his legs were weirdly long. Nobody knows that Craig is actually really self conscious about his looks.

He groans, washes his hands and goes back to his bedroom.

"Hey, what's up?", he asks, when Tweek is standing in the middle of it.

"I-I have to go."

"What?"

"Bebe needs something," he explains. "She sounded really worried. I better check up on her, okay?"

Craig tries to hide his disappointment and nods. "Sure." Tweek was a good friend and he was there for her, even though they have been apart for so long. Tweek rushes to the door and runs down the stairs and outside the house. It was all so fast, Craig didn't even have time to run after him and properly tell him goodbye or walk him to the door.

Well, that sucks. He sighs and lets himself fall down on his bed again and takes the phone.

On the screen the conversation with Michael was open.

 **That guy 3.59pm  
** Alright, if you don't want to  
But don't complain the next time you give me a booty call and I'm not there

Has Tweek read this conversation? He must have, or else it wouldn't bee on his screen. It can't be the reason why Tweek has left though, can it? He checks his calls, but there's none to Bebe. Maybe he has just texted her, but there are no messages. Has Tweek lied to him about Bebe being in trouble? Fuck, Tweek _is_ a good actor. If he had lied, Craig hasn't noticed.

Fuck, now Tweek thinks he's fucking Michael! Well, he has, but it's been months since the last time! Craig has to explain it to him, so he picks up his jacket and runs outside to get to the car and drive to Tweek. When he's out of his house, he notices that Tweek's car is still there and the boy is sitting inside.

Thank god. Craig is relieved and he knocks against the door of the car. Tweek jumps up and screams, but then he realizes it's Craig and he breathes out again, curling down the window.

"What?"

"Why are you still here?"

Tweek flushes. "I'm… Argh."

"Come on, get out. Let's talk."

Tweek is nervous, but he does so. He gets out of the car and closes the door behind him. "I just… Remember that one letter I wrote you?"

"Which?"

"The Michael one."

Craig nods. " _Dear Craig, I met a Michael today. He's nice, but I think that name's haunting me forever._ "

"I think that's true, because-"

"You!", someone interrupts them. "Craig Tucker, right?" Craig turns around and in front of him is some guy, he doesn't know. Well, he does seem somehow familiar, though.

"Peter?"

"It's Pete!" Pete's arm are crossed and he looks fucking pissed. Craig hasn't seen him in years and he doesn't care about that guy to be honest.

"What?"

"You're the guy Michael is sleeping with, right?"

Oh no. When Craig has first slept with that guy, he had never thought it would someday backfire and follow him. He looks over to Tweek, who is also expecting an answer. "It's none of your business," he replies.

"So that's a yes."

"No, it's not."

"So you're not?", Pete asks. Jesus, this guy was so fucking annoying. He was also really short, almost as short as Tweek. Craig doesn't answer.

"C-Craig?", Tweek asks and Craig sighs.

"I am."

"Stay away from him."

"Pete!" No, god, please not. Now even _Michael_ is here. He's smoking, his hands in his jeans pockets and his hair wet, as if he had just showered.

"You're sleeping with _him_."

Michael sighs. "Pete-"

"So it is true?", Tweek asks and Craig nods. He wants to add that they haven't done it in months, but he's cut off by Pete again.

"You're fucking with some random guy! Why?"

"Why not? Seriously, Pete, it's none of your business who I'm sleeping with."

"Yes, it is! I'm your best friend. You know how I had to find out? From _Raven_."

"Who the fuck is Raven?", Craig asks, confused.

"Stan Marsh," Pete answers, doesn't explain why he's calling Stan Raven, though. Michael sighs and puts out his cigarette on the ground.

"Sorry. It was supposed to be and stay a secret." He looks to Craig. "You told Stan?"

"And Kenny and Kyle."

Michael huffs and Pete pushes him. "I'm not accepting that lousy ‚sorry'!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because _I_ love you." Pete takes a deep breath and shakes his head, when Michael doesn't reply. "Forget it. Don't come after me. I'm at Firkles." He runs off and for a moment none of the other three say something.

"I have to go," Tweek says and then jumps in his car again.

"What? No, Tweek!"

"Have fun with _Michael_." Tweek sounds pissed now too and he drives away quickly. Now only Craig and Michael are left and they stare at each other.

"So…", Craig starts and Michael puts his face in his hands.

"What the fuck just happened?", he asks and Craig shrugs. He has no fucking idea either.

"Your best friend loves you."

"Who was that?", Michael asks.

"Tweek."

Michael arches a brow. "Isn't that your ex?" Craig nods.

"Fake," he adds. Michael lights up another cigarette and offers Craig one, which he gladly takes. Okay, he was a mess too, he can't just tell Kenny and Stan they are. At least he's not the only one. He almost asks if Michael has the same feelings for Pete, but then he just decides not to. Who cares anyway?

„I think our arrangement is over," Michael says after a while and Craig nods.

„I wanted to tell you that too."

„It's because of your ex? Because he's back in town?"

Craig nods and Michael closes his eyes. "The next time you have a fuck buddy, don't ever think about telling anyone without talking with them first about it."

„I didn't mean to," Craig tells him quickly and it's the closest he's going to get to an apology. Michael knows this, because even though they're not friends and barely talk, he knows Craig at least that well. He _i_ s going to apologize to Tweek, though.


	13. Dear Craig, Stop complaining about love

before any of you wonder: i'm 10000% not going to abandon this fic because i already finished writing it. yes. it's completed, therell be a total of 23 chapters (well, the last ones just an epilogue and therefor really short). anyways, everytime i read a multichaptered fic i fear that it might be discontinued and abandoned so i think i should tell you haha, it wont happen. i'll most likely update every day too

* * *

"He doesn't talk to me anymore," Craig says.

"That sucks." He's at Kyle's place and eating popcorn. Token and Clyde were so busy nowadays with each other, so he turned to Kyle. They were in his room and told each other that they'd study, but both knew it wasn't going to happen. All Craig has done so far is mope around and talk about Tweek.

Two days have passed since Tweek had been at his place and Michael and Pete had turned up at his house. Craig really wants to kill both of them for ruining everything, because the evening had been really nice before. The nail polish on Craig's hands is evidence for it.

"Stan and I talk again," Kyle informs him.

"Yeah?"

"We just… I don't know. Act like nothing happened, but not really. We're not that close anymore, it's weird and we haven't talked about, you know." Kyle shrugs and sighs. He lets himself fall down on his bed and Craig does too. They're next to each other and staring at the ceiling. "We're such a mess."

"True," Craig agrees.

"Maybe Kenny is right," Kyle says. "I should just be more patient and wait for Stan to realize one day. I mean, I have been so long and when I finally gave up on him, I realized I still can't. So what's the point in trying to get over him, when I can't anyway?"

Craig closes his eyes and snorts. "Don't take advice from McCormick. He's a mess too."

Kyle laughs. "You mean because of this whole Butters thing? Yeah, I know. He's a mess. Who would've thought that he and Butters would be a thing?"

Craig nods, thinking back to their high school time. Kenny has had many partners, but Craig doubts he ever had feelings for them. It was the same with Craig, with the exception that he didn't have many partners. There had only been Michael and Thomas… And of course Tweek. Some girls have asked him out after he and Tweek had broken up and everyone found out that it has never been real, but Craig had turned them all down.

He remembers telling Tweek about it.

Dear Craig,

Stop complaining about love. I'm not surprised you're so popular.

Craig had stared at that letter for so long, flushing while he read that one line over and over again.

"Cartman's a mess too."

"What?" Craig is confused by that statement.

"You know, him and Wendy."

"How are they a mess?"

Kyle turns to Craig and grins. "Prom night was probably the most eventful night in our life," he explains. "Cartman confessed to Wendy that night."

"She turned him down," Craig deadpans. He's not surprised by it, when Kyle nods. But why the fuck are they acting like a couple now?

"She told him she can't be with him, if he's… you know, Cartman. She liked him too, but he was just him." Kyle shrugs. "So Cartman promised her he'll change for her. She said she'll wait for him."

"Now he's a changed man and they're together. Why is that being a mess?"

Kyle sighs. "No, that's not the whole story. Apparently one year after that she had already accepted the man he has become, but that time he had turned her down."

"What? Why?" How could someone like Cartman turn Wendy down? She was the best he was going to get. Hell no, she was even better for some other decent guys.

"Because he felt like he wasn't worth her love. I know, it's stupid. So he turned her down, promised her he'll get better and when she said she'll wait for him, he also made her promise not to." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Now Eric's company is really fucking successful and he and her might be finally together. When Cartman thinks he's good enough for her."

Craig lets that sink in for a while. "He's not wrong. She is too good for him."

"She still loves him," Kyle replies. "She doesn't care."

Craig looks at Kyle. "Like you don't care that Stan's a dick?"

"He's not," Kyle murmurs and Craig sit up.

"Yeah, he isn't."

"What?" Kyle seems to be confused by that and sits up too.

"I talked with him the other day," Craig explains. "He likes you too." Kyle opens his mouth and before he can say anything, his mom is calling for him.

"Kyle! Stan is here!"

Kyle is too shocked and widens his eyes. Craig can hear Stan and Kyle's mom exchanging a few words, before Stan goes up the stairs. Kyle jumps up and then grabs Craig and shoves him in the closet.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stay here! I need to be alone with him," Kyle explains.

"Just- fuck. I'm not going into your closet, I'm already out." Craig gins about that pun.

"Haha." Kyle rolls his eyes and closes the closet. Craig feels absolutely stupid and Kyle is too. Yeah, he's really fucking stupid when it comes to Stan apparently. He can see through a gap what is happening and feels like some kind of voyeur.

"Kyle!"

"Uh. Hi, Stan. What are you doing here?" Kyle is nervous and sits down on his bed. When was the last time Stan had been in his room? It was probably weird for him.

"I… I wanted to talk to you," Stan explains. "Like, really talk. We need to have a talk."

"I don't know what to tell you," Kyle says. "You know everything. I- We're finally talking again and are on good terms. I don't think we'll ever get back to where we were before, but this is fine too, Stan."

"Really?" Stan looks down to him and then sits next to Kyle and Craig hates that he's glad he can see them better now.

"Not talking with you for three years was horrible," Kyle confesses. "This is better than nothing."

Stan doesn't say anything and then nods. "I broke up with Gary."

"What?"

"Like you said, we are finally talking again and… God, hear me out, okay? Everyone thinks they know everything about us and I'm a dick because I'm not with you, but it's not that easy, alright?"

"You're not a dick."

"You thought I was!"

"Yeah, I was a dick!", Kyle shouts. "I was angry at you because you weren't straight after all, but I have no right to be! It's not like you're obligated to be gay for me when you like guys too."

Stan laughs. "But I am."

"What?"

"That's the thing. Right after I told you I'm straight and can't return your feelings… I felt miserable at Virginia without you. I realized too fucking late that I do have feelings for you."

"Stan-"

"No, please. Hear me out." Stan takes Kyle's hand in his and Kyle lets out a gasp. "I realized that I loved you too. I just felt so stupid, because it was too late. I'm a horrible person who picked the wrong choice, when you gave me one. I regretted it, but I didn't take you back, because I thought you're better off without me."

"What? Stan, that sounds stupid."

"I know! You were with David and I thought you're happy with him. I thought you gave up so much for him, when in reality, you gave up so much for me. And I hated myself for it."

Kyle takes Stan's face in his hands. "Is this some sort of 'I don't deserve you' bullshit?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh my god. You're just as bad as Kenny and Cartman."

Stan winces. "Don't compare me to them." He sighs. "When I realized that I like guys too… Well, I was pining so long after you that I felt stupid after a while. Like, we haven't talked, we will probably never talk and I could never be with you. And then there was Gary, and he's a nice guy, he's perfect."

"I know," Kyle says. "The one you don't deserve is him."

Stan laughs. "Thanks, dude."

"What changed your mind?"

"You. Seeing you again and talking with you… I realized that it might not be too late. I mean, better late than never, right?" Stan grins and Kyle buries his face in Stan's chest.

"You're an idiot!"

"But I'm your idiot… if you still want me to be."

"Of course, dude." Kyle lets out something that sounds like a cry and then they kiss. For a long time. Besides the kissing noises Craig can hear each other „I love you" and „I missed you so much". They also threw around the word ‚dude' a lot.

Craig looks away and debates on whether to step out of the closet or if it's too late and will be fucking awkward. When he looks up again, he sees that Kyle is laying on his back and Stan is on top of him and they're in the middle of a wild make out session and trying to get each other out of the clothes.

Like he said, better late than never, right?

He steps out of the closet and clears his throat. "Did you forget I'm here, Broflovski?"

The lovers jerk away from each other, their faces red.

"What the fuck," Stan shouts.

"Yeah, I actually did forget."

Craig flips him off. "Whatever. Don't forget to use condoms." Stan and Kyle's faces are even redder now and Craig walks out of the door. These two were such a mess, messier than even Kenny and Butters, Token and Clyde, Eric and Wendy or Pete and Michael. Especially messier than him and Tweek. And yet they were still able to get together, after all these years.

Craig wonders how Gary is feeling right now. Aren't he and Stan even sharing a dorm? Well, this will be weird as fuck. Just like that one time, when David and Kyle broke up and Kyle moved out of their shared dorm and in with Butters.

Okay, if they can deal with all of this, then he can too.

Craig drives over to Tweek's place, rings the bell several times, but nobody opens the door. Afterwards he drives over to the coffee shop, but apparently he wasn't here either. Maybe he was hanging out with Token and Clyde. Craig dials Clyde's phone number, but he doesn't pick up. Token doesn't either, which doesn't surprise Craig much.

Jimmy does pick up though, and he tells him that Tweek's not at his place either. Craig hears Timmy in the background and sighs. Where else could Tweek be? Craig just decides to drive by at Token's place, maybe they just all don't pick up their phones. Maybe Tweek was there.

Craig really hopes he won't run in on them having sex or something, because seeing Kyle and Stan like that was already enough.

He spots Token and Clyde outside at the pool, next to them are Gregory and Christophe.

"Craig?", Token asks him, when Craig walks towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"What are they doing here?", Craig asks and looks over to Christophe and Gregory. Christophe raises an eyebrow and probably wants to give some remark, but Clyde cuts him off.

"We had a double date," he explains and Craig just stares at him.

"A… What?"

"Double date," Gregory explains, smiling. "You know, when two couples go on a date together-"

Craig raises his hand. "Shut up, I know what that is!" Jesus, he had forgotten how fucking annoying Gregory was. He wonders how Christophe has found his liking in the blond guy, since he seems to have even less patience than Craig.

"Well, you and Tweek are still not a thing and they're the only other gay couple," Clyde says. "And I don't really feel like going on a double date with a straight couple."

"And you didn't want to go on one with Pip and Damien," Token adds and Clyde nods.

"I like double dates. Bebe and I used to go on these with Stan and Wendy."

What the fuck is happening? Craig sighs, he doesn't really care about any of this. "Alright, double date, whatever. You could probably go on a triple date, the Marshlovskis are a thing."

"Que?", Christophe says. "Are you saying Kyle and Stan are…"

Craig shrugs and nods. He sits down at one of the chairs too, tired of having to stand around and looking down to the others. Christophe chuckles, letting out some smoke from his cigarette escaping his lips.

"About time."

"I always thought they were going to be the second gay couple," Gregory confirms. "You know, after you and Tweek."

Tweek, yes. The reason Craig was here. "Well, have you seen Tweek?"

"No, why?", Token asks. "Haven't seen him since the party at Stark's Pond."

Clyde leaps forward and stares at Craig. "Craig, we're best friends, right?"

Craig leans backwards and holds up his hand to flip him off, but Clyde takes his hand in his. "Don't. Tell me the truth. I am your best friend forever, right? Better than Token? Kyle? Tweek?"

"What do you want, Clyde?", Craig asks him.

"Why was I the last one to find out your secret love affair was with Goth kid Michael!" Clyde is shouting, he's definitely offended by that. He lets Craig's hand go and shakes his head. "Everyone knows and I found out like, today! Michael! How did it even happen?!"

"I'd like to know that too," Token says.

Craig doesn't reply. Nope, he's not going to the them. Clyde stares at him with wide eyes and soon all the others follow him. Well, except for Christophe, who doesn't seem to care at all. "We were outside the mall, to years ago during our break. I asked him for a light, he asked me for a cigarette in return," Craig replies.

"Is that 'ow it 'appened?," Christophe asks. "Sounds like ze beginning to some… porn."

Craig actually smiles at that and Token pushes his chair. "Come on, give us some more information."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you're so interested in my sex life."

"I've always been!", Clyde defends himself.

"You know, Clyde, that doesn't make it better." Craig looks to Gregory. "I won't tell. I don't even know anything about you."

Gregory smiles widely, as if he had just waited for this. Christophe groans, whispering "Mon dieu". Craig immediately regrets saying it, when Gregory starts telling him about their love life.

"You know, it was actually funny. Christophe visited us at prom, I don't know if any of you noticed, since you were all so drunk. I don't drink by the way." What hasn't happened on prom night? "It was the first time in years we actually hang out again."

"I was there for the free alcohol," Christophe explains.

"It wasn't free! The punch was spiked and you just broke in," Gregory says and Christophe rolls his eyes. "I spotted him! I was on the committee, remember? Wendy was off somewhere, so I had to supervise it and I found him drinking all of our punch. I got him outside and we started to talk."

"After 'e pissed me off a lot," Christophe says. "You were a pain in ze ass."

"Yeah, well, I was trying to be nice, so I stayed outside with him. We found out we were both going to Europe! I was studying at Oxford and Christophe just wanted to see the world, so skip forward a few months and we were living together." Gregory smiles at Christophe, who doesn't return it. He lights another cigarette and offers Craig one, which he takes.

"Aw, this is so cute," Clyde says.

"Just between us, I don't think he liked me too much in the beginning," Gregory says.

"It iz no secret! You always scolded me because I don' clean up."

"It took us about two years of living together to actually get together." Gregory takes Christophe's hand and squeezes it. "And we haven't been apart ever since and I don't plan to." Craig actually expects Christophe to shake him off or roll his eyes again, but he doesn't. Instead, he looks flustered and looks down.

Well, he doesn't actually show it, but he did seem to love Gregory.

"You know what? You guys make me sick," Craig says. "First I have to see Stan and Kyle getting together and making out in front of my eyes and now this." He stands up.

"Ah, is zis because of… what was 'is name again? Twitch?", Christophe asks.

"We really don't know where he is," Clyde says. "And I understand, you're feeling all jealous with all the couples around you." He smiles at Token and Craig groans.

"If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him," he tells his friends.


	14. Dear Tweek, You remind me

The next two days consisted of Craig actually spending some quality time with his family. He cooked dinner for them and everyone agreed that Craig was now declared the best cook of the family. It continued with Ruby making him sit beside her while driving to school and picking her up later. He even studied, watched some TV shows, actually answered some texts from his ‚friends' at college and hang out with Kenny fucking McCormick.

Now that Stan and Kyle have sorted their shit out, Kyle was all over Stan just like Clyde was all over Token. It is annoying, but understandable, they wanted to enjoy the time they had left before Stan and Token left again. Since Tweek doesn't want to hang out with him any time soon, Craig hangs out with Jimmy once and the next day with Kenny.

It was just that Kenny dropped off his younger sister Karen at their home and then somehow invited himself inside and Craig had only said yes, because Kenny had a bag of weed with him and an hour later that were sprawled on Craig's bedroom, staring at the ceiling and were high as fuck.

Kenny is crying about Butters (well, he technically isn't _crying)_ and eating Craig's potato chips he bought the other day. Craig is annoyed by Kenny's shit, because, man. He had it _easy_. He loves Butters, he knows Butters loves him back- how hard can it even be?! Right now Tweek is mad at him for whatever reason and for all Craig knows, Tweek isn't interested in him the way he is in Tweek.

His phone vibrates and Craig looks on the screen to see he got a message from Michael.

"Who is it?", Kenny asks. Craig is laying on his stomach on the floor, head rested on a pillow. Kenny is next to him, rolls over and looks over Craig's shoulder. " _That guy_? What the fuck is that for a name? What am I saved under? 'Hottest piece'?"

Craig shoves him off. "Worst sucker ever," he deadpans and Kenny groans. He's saved as ‚McCormick'.

"Man, I blew your fucking world," he chuckles. "Kind of literally. So, who is it?"

"Michael."

 **That guy 5.29pm  
** Meet at 7pm?

"No way? Your fuck buddy Michael? I thought it was over?"

"It is."

"It doesn't look like it is."

That was true. Craig doesn't know what he's doing, when he texts back. He blames it on the weed.

 **Craig 5.31pm  
** Man the sex was great but i dont really wanna see u ever again

Kenny laughs, takes his phone and Craig doesn't even protest, when Kenny just takes over.

 **That guy 5.32pm  
** That's not really the reason I want to meet  
And thanks. Are you drunk or high?

 **Craig 5.33pm  
** Succ me  
Lmao  
High

 **That guy 5.34pm  
** Do you think you can do 7pm or are you too stoned?

 **Craig 5.35pm  
** U sure u dont just wanna fuck me  
Wait who the fuck TOPPED  
Did u take turns  
I bet craigie is a bottom

Kenny turns to him and shoves Craig the phone in his face. "Tell me!"

Craig flips him off and Kenny is now on top of him, tackling him and they're both laughing. Fuck, Craig hates his high or drunk self because then he gets on perfectly fine with almost everyone (except for Stan Marsh, but that was another story). „Right now you're the bottom. Seriously, were you?"

"I'm not telling you shit, McCormick."

Kenny laughs, his face getting nearer to Craig's and grinning like an idiot. "I bet Tweek's a fine power bottom. Though I bet he'd make a fine top too."

"I'm going to fucking McKill you."

"McKill?" Kenny laughs. "That's a new one. You can try, though, I don't really die."

"He's not a fucking twink like Butters," Craig states and Kenny stares at him, speechless before he starts laughing again. He lets go of Craig, putting his hands now next to Craig's head and framing him.

"Touché, Tucker, touché. And now answer my fucking question."

"Fine! We took turns, are you happy?"

Kenny grins and Craig must admit he's pretty attractive. Like he said, most people thought he was the hottest, but it was only that he hasn't changed a _bit_ since high school, he has lost his appeal. It was all one and the same, not like Stan. Or _Tweek._ Holy shit, Tweek was fucking gorgeous and Craig imagined him being on top of him now.

"Yes, Craig, I am. It makes me happy to hear you like to top and bottom. I'm the same."

"Gah!"

They didn't even notice somebody has entered the room. Craig and Kenny's glance shot immediately to the door where Tweek stood, his eyes wide open and his face even paler than usual.

"Tweek!", Kenny shouts happily and he wants to run towards him, but he forgot he's still on top of Craig, so he falls down on Craig.

"Get off me!", Craig shouts.

"I- argh- Sorry! I didn't want to storm in, your sisters let me in! Ah! I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt! Jesus!"

Craig shoves Kenny off him, who is now giggling and laughing all over the floor. Craig tries to get up and reach out to Tweek, but he's too tired, so all he does is curl his arms around Tweek's legs. "Tweek! It's been a while! I missed you!"

"Yeah, you sure do!" Tweek steps out of his hug and storms off. Wait, did he just sound _pissed_? Craig is too confused and stares after him and then looks over to Kenny, who laughs even harder.

"Dude, I think your guy thinks we're fucking."

"What?!"

"Just think about it! I was on top of you and we talked about our sex preferences!"

Craig stares at him and it takes him a long while until he gets what Kenny is trying to tell him. No. He'd _never_ fuck Kenny McCormick. Alright, they had fooled around a little bit on prom and before, but that was once and a lifetime ago. Sure, whatever has been between him and Tweek had been even longer ago and for others less significant, but for Craig it meant everything.

"Do you think that's why he's so pissed?", Craig asks and it comes out as a whisper.

"Of course."

"But why?! He doesn't even _like_ me!" Craig phone vibrates again before Kenny can actually answer his question and the blond guy reaches for it again.

"Michael writes: _Who are you? Whatever, just tell Craig to meet me at 7pm at Tweek Bro_ s. What does your fuck buddy want with Tweek?"

Craig doesn't know, maybe he's too high right now to sort some shit out properly, but he's pretty sure even if he wasn't he wouldn't know the answer. "Everything resolves around him," he answers instead. "My life's Tweek."

"Aw, you're such a sap, Craig!"

"Kenny! Can you give me a ride back?" Karen is standing at Craig's door with Ruby next to her. The younger McCormick looked too much like her older brother Kevin, even though she was much closer to Kenny.

"Karen, sweetie, I love you, to death. You know it, but…"

"You're high," Karen concludes, sighing.

"Yeah."

"Both of you?", Ruby asks and now she's looking over to Craig, who doesn't reply, because he's trying to hard to think about what Michael wants from Tweek.

"Yes, he's too," Kenny answers for him.

"Do you have some left?" Ruby tilts her head and Karen looks at her with a shocked expression.

"What? No way! Get out, you're like seventeen, you shouldn't even think about it!", Craig yells.

Ruby flips him off and it follows a short battle between the two siblings, until she groans. „How old were you when you had your first joint? Besides, it wouldn't be my first."

"I'm pretty sure he was like fifteen," Kenny said.

"Not helping, man!", Craig shouts.

Kenny smiles at him. "Sorry, man. Karen, please don't do drugs. It's not good, trust me."

"I trust you." Karen strokes his hair and Craig asks himself why he can't have such a sister like her. Maybe it's also his fault the relationship between him and Ruby was much different than the one between Karen and Kenny. „You think dad and mom will let me eat at Ruby's then?"

Why would they care? The McCormicks are poor as fuck and as far as Craig knew, Karen practically lived with her brother. „Sure, I'll drive you home later."

"Sweet!" Karen and Ruby leave again and Craig sighs. He was a horrible example of an older brother.

"Hey, I need a ride to Tweek Bros."

"I'm high and so are you! And you want to meet with Michael?!"

"Yes." Craig dials a number and he doesn't even know who he's calling. It ends up being Butters, who agrees on driving him to Tweek Bros.

By the time Butters picks them up (yes, even Karen and Kenny), they're not high anymore.

Kenny doesn't want to drive though, because he fears for anything to happen to his little sister. Always the responsible older brother.

"I don't know, man. I haven't talked with Butters ever since and…" Kenny seems really scared. "Why did you have to call Butters?!"

"I don't know, he was the first one on my list."

Kenny furrows his brows. "B? You really don't have many friends, when your first friend starts with B."

Craig flips him off and Kenny just shakes his head. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't care."

Kenny chews on his bottom lip and then groans. "I want to tell him the truth, but I'm an asshole and-"

"Kenny, just shut the fuck up, talk with him and tell him how much you love him." Craig and Kenny were standing outside and in this moment, Butters drove by with his car and the window down.

"I hate you, Tucker, I really do," Kenny hisses at him, when he notices Butters' shocked face.

"You made Tweek think we're fucking," Craig shoots back.

"Uh, hi, fellas." Butters gets out of the car and looks down on his shoes.

"Butters-"

"Oh, my ride is here!" Karen runs through the door and to Butters. "Hi, Butters!"

"Hey, Karen." She sits down on the backseat and Craig does too, because nobody questions the fact that Kenny totally has to sit next to Butters. So they do and it's awkward at first, because nobody says anything.

"Drop Karen off first," Kenny says after a while. "And then Craig at Tweek Bros.."

"Alright." Butters nods and another silence follows. After they drop off Karen, it's even more awkward and Craig really wishes he was somewhere else. Instead, he has to again be the third wheel. When will this ever stop?

"Butters?"

"Y-Yeah, Kenny?"

"Can we… Talk afterwards?"

Butters looks at him, smiles and nods. "Yeah, Ken, I'd really like that."

"Good." Kenny smiles back at him and Craig even catches himself smile too, when Kenny puts his hand on Butters', who flinches first, and then blushes hard. Then he remembers he's Craig and thinks Kenny is a pain in the ass and stops smiling. He has a fucking reputation to hold up.

They drop Craig off at Tweek Bros and he wonders if Tweek will be there. Hopefully he will be, because he then can set things straight, because he sure as hell isn't fucking Kenny. Or Michael, well, not anymore.

He's ten minutes too late and spots Tweek immediately. He isn't behind the counter, no, instead he's sitting next to that Pete kid and across from Michael. What was happening?!

"You're late," Pete says, when Craig approaches them.

Craig simply ignores him. "Tweek? What are you doing here?"

"I work here," he says and looks down.

Craig looks to Michael. "You wanted to meet me at Tweek's workspace with your lover?"

Michael sighs. "It doesn't matter anymore, you're late." Well, Michael doesn't deny the fact that Pete's his lover so it has to mean that they are. Well, how many more couples will find each other during this short time period?

"What?"

"We wanted to apologize," Michael explains. "For dragging you into our drama. I would apologize to you too, but you told Stan, Kyle and Butters about us, while I didn't even tell Henrietta, Firkle or Pete."

Craig doesn't know what to say, so instead he looks to Tweek, who avoids making eye contact at him.

"I still don't like you, Craig Tucker," Pete says and Craig shrugs.

"I don't care."

Pete doesn't reply to that. Instead, he gets down from his chair. "Let's go and let these two talk."

Michael nods and before they walk away, he puts his hand on Craig's shoulder. "Don't mess up what I just fixed," he tells him and Craig still doesn't know what the fuck was going on, so he sits down across from Tweek, who is finally looking up to him.

They don't say anything for a very long while. The silence between them is awkward and uncomfortable as hell.

"D _ear Tweek,_ " Craig starts to break the ice. " _You remind me of the Green Racer._ "

"What?" Tweek is confused.

"It's one of the letters I wrote to you."

"You- No way, I would remember if you compared me to the Red Racer's love interest!" Then Tweek blushed and Craig smiles.

"I never sent that letter," he explains.

"N-no?"

"Nope." He pops the ‚p' again, hoping to get a reaction out of Tweek and it does. The boy curls his mouth into a half smile and Craig loves that he finally sees it again. "I told you I wrote tons of letters to you I never sent."

"I know, but I r-really didn't know you had many! Like, for real?"

Craig wants to shrug it off, because it's probably creepy, but he doesn't. "Yeah."

"Now you should really let m-me read them sometime then," Tweek says and Craig smiles. He doesn't reply, because no way he'd show them Tweek, because they're awful and embarrassing as fuck.

"I'm sorry," Tweek mumbles after some time.

"What?"

"I said I'm s-sorry! Gah, please don't make me say it again."

"Alright, but what for?"

"For ignoring you? Don't ask me why I did it. I don't know why I was angry at you, I had n-no right to. I was just pissed, because it was… so fucking ironic. I thought it was a joke." Craig really loved it when Tweek swore, even though he had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't get it."

"I-I read your messages to Michael, man! A-And you were talking about- hooking up or like… Have sex." He even whispered the last part, which was too precious. "I mean, remember when I made up that stupid story w-when we broke up for the first time?! How I went through your messages, and you were texting some Michael guy and were cheating on me?"

Craig stares at him for a few seconds until his memories come back and then he laughs. His laughter is so loud, everyone in the shop turns around to look at him, so Craig covers his mouth. Only Tweek can make him laugh that hard. "Sorry. Fuck, I _totally_ forgot that. That really is ironic."

"I know. That's why I was mad I g-guess, but it's okay, I'm over it."

"Good, because you should know me and Michael aren't a thing. Really." Not that Tweek would actually care. „Seriously, the last time we had sex was like six months ago and the other day when he asked I couldn't do it because-" _you were all that's on my mind._ Craig clears his throat. „Whatever."

"I know. Michael and Pete explained it all to me."

Well, those two do seem to be good for something. "And I also don't fuck Kenny. I mean, if you thought that."

Tweek stares at him and his face is turning red and Craig knows that his is too. "I-I… well, it's none of my business."

"I know. I just… thought you should know. I detest the idea of McCormick and me, uh." Craig scratches the back of his head. "He's with Butters now by the way."

"What? No way!"

And then the awkward moment is over. Craig nods and they talk like all of that hasn't happened and Tweek gets him something to drink. They're totally fine again and Craig is happy, even though he really wants them to be more than just fine.


	15. Dear Tweek, I had sex with someone

**A/N:** i wrote a prequel to this, called "just a prom night" and well judging by the title you can already guess what its about. its about our kids prom night (since a lot has happened), its really short also u can find it on AO3! (i'm too bored to post it on too lmao) (it includes style, bunny, candy, some david/kyle and uh... an explicit crenny scene (i mean, he does... kind of give craig head u know)

* * *

"Even Lizzy and Red are dating now," Clyde said. "Seriously, if you two don't get a fucking grip, I'll throw a fit." Craig just shows him his favorite gesture and Clyde rolls his eyes. "If even Stan and Kyle can get over themselves and talk about their feelings, why can't you?"

"Because," Craig says. "Tweek doesn't have any."

"Ouch, this is way too hard," Clyde replies. "The title for the emotionless bastard belongs to you."

"Shut up." Craig really doesn't want to talk with Clyde about this or with anyone. He had talked with Kyle and a little bit with Kenny, but that was different. Back then, these two had been in his place too. Now they were all going steady and Craig was surrounded by gay couples. Gregory and Christophe, Damien and Pip, Clyde and Token, Stan and Kyle, Butters and Kenny, Michael and Pete and even Lizzy and Red. "I meant he doesn't have any for _me."_

"Craig, that's the biggest lie you ever told." Clyde looks at him all serious and Craig wants to punch that guy for getting his hopes up. Just because he and Token were happy together doesn't mean he can play matchmaker for hopeless cases like he was. Man, he sounded so fucking emo right now.

"Just eat," Craig says and Clyde sighs and turns his attention back to his food.

"I'm just saying, that when even Cartman can get laid by the second prettiest girl-"

"Second?" Craig raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, obviously Bebe is still the prettiest. Have you seen her in her uniform? Damn." Clyde smiles widely and Craig asks if Token has a problem with Clyde thinking his ex girlfriend is hot. Then, Craig remembers how stupid that sounds, because just because they've started dating, doesn't mean Bebe got less attractive. "Apparently she and Red had been dating for one year until this year. Crazy, right? She never told you? Do you think that's the reason she broke up with me?"

Only he was talking with his mouth full, that it came out really weird. But years of knowing Kenny McCormick made everyone in South Park being able to understand weird muffled voices.

Craig tries to think about their family reunions. Has Red really never told him she was dating Bebe now? Craig doesn't remember such a conversation taking place and if it has, then he has probably not paid any attention to it. "Even though you all don't have the rules anymore, I still have."

Clyde sighs and shakes his head. "You're hopeless, Craig, hopeless."

Craig flips him off again and drinks from his coke.

"Anyway, Token is throwing a party this weekend, his parents are out of town." Clyde grins. "Everyone's invited. I feel just like in high school again."

Craig has felt like this for a long time. There was a difference, though: He had Tweek back. High School was supposed to be about finding your first love or getting stupid, meaningless crushes, but for Craig that had been done _way_ back and only now continuing.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. We should come earlier, though, you know, us four." Clyde leans back. "Help him get everything ready."

"Tweek doesn't have the time." Yeah, Tweek had been too busy running the coffee shop lately, so even Craig hasn't been able to talk to him. It was awful, but Craig drops by every day to buy hot chocolate on Tweek's shift and talk with him. It's fucking expensive, he was still a poor college student, but Tweek was worth it. Plus, he gave him a discount, so it wasn't too bad.

And on Tweek's break, they texted each other constantly. Mostly, because Craig really didn't have anything to do. He studied, watched stuff on Netflix and then casually just played with his phone at the same time. Over time when something reminded him of Tweek, he texted him and sometimes sends him pictures. Since almost _everything_ reminds him of Tweek, he does this constantly.

"Well, that's unfortunate. He should still come to the party, though," Clyde tells him and Craig nods. Yeah, he really misses Tweek and his mind drifts off to the blond guy smiling at him with pins and bow ties in his hair. Then he notices the smug grin Clyde is giving him.

"Get rid of that face, Clyde."

"Aw, Craig. This is _the_ chance! A big party!" Clyde slaps him on the shoulder. „You should totally make the first step."

"No." _Yes._ Yes, this was a good idea. He'd never tell Clyde that, but maybe that party really was a chance for him to finally tell Tweek about his feelings. Or just get closer to him, take him outside, take his hand and then look that boy in the eyes. Craig covers his mouth, so that Clyde doesn't see the smile that is creeping up on his face, but Clyde already did and grins even wider. Craig flips him off.

* * *

They're at South Park Mall without Tweek and even though they've been this way during high school, it doesn't feel right anymore. Craig wants Tweek next to him and joke with him.

Token has the shopping cart and Clyde is next to him, snuggling on his boyfriend. "Toooooken?"

"No, Clyde," the other boy says, "I'm not going to buy you more food."

"That's not what I wanted!"

"Could've fooled us," Craig says, grinning.

"You're all unfair." Clyde turns to Jimmy. "What's your opinion?"

"If you eat one e-e-en-entire bag of potato chips in two minutes, I'll give you ten dollars," he replies and Clyde pouts.

"I have a proposition for you two," Clyde says and points at Jimmy and Token.

"Why not me?" Craig is actually really glad Clyde doesn't want him to do anything. It always ends up in a big huge mess and he had that enough at university already.

"Wait, I have a better idea," Clyde says and his face lights up. Oh no. "Alright, Craig, you have your phone, right? Token, I get into the shopping cart and you run as fast as you can and we'll drive through the aisles. Jimmy is commenting all of it, so it's going to be a big show!"

"No," Token and Craig say in unison, but somehow in the end they ended up doing it and get in trouble with the shop manager. After Token convinces him _a lot_ (he probably bribed him with money), they don't get kicked out and they buy the rest of the stuff they need for the party.

Craig sends the video to Tweek immediately.

 **Spaceman Craig 5.12pm  
** remind me again why im friends with clyde

 **Tweekers 5.14pm  
** JESUS CRAIG THIS IS DANGEROUS  
you all could've died!  
did you get kicked out  
are you never allowed into the mall anymore

 **Spaceman Craig 5.17pm  
** relax tweekers everything is okay  
token took care of it  
it was stupid but kind of fun  
dont tell clyde i said it

"Who are you texting?", Token asks him on the way back to Token's.

"Tweek," Jimmy replies for him. He's sitting next to Craig in the back seat and looking over his shoulder. Craig gives him an angry glare and Jimmy just smiles at him.

"He's coming to the party, right? He has to come," Token says.

"Yeah, but later."

"How much later? We won't be able to hang out together before it for a short time?", Clyde asks and Craig shakes his head.

 **Spaceman Craig 5.19pm  
** when are u coming to the party

 **Tweekers 5.21pm  
** i think around 11pm

Well, this was late. The party was starting at 9 pm, most people came at 10 anyway, but this was Tweek. He was supposed to be at Token's place already at seven, like the other four of them. Craig sighs. At least he'll be with Tweek again. He's probably exhausted then. How will he be able to survive this stupid party without Tweek?

Craig should think more about how he will approach him at the party. He really wanted to tell Tweek how he felt, maybe he should drink a little bit to lose himself and have the confidence to. Then again, he doesn't want to be drunk when he tells Tweek how he's feeling.

When they're at Token's place and he and Token are the only ones left in the kitchen, because Jimmy and Clyde are outside doing god knows what, Craig clears his throat. "Is your attic free?"

"What?", Token asks him.

Token's attic isn't like other people's attic. It's like another big living room with yet another big couch and a huge TV screen. "Your attic. Is it free during the party or are you letting people in there?"

"It's free, I guess. Why?"

Craig looks away and slides with his hand through his hair. "I wanted to be alone with Tweek during the party."

Token grins and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Sure. Can I get you something? Some snacks, Condoms? Let me know."

"Stop." Clyde has probably forced Token to watch Mean Girls with him (Craig would know, because Clyde has forced him too). Craig rolls his eyes, but smiles.

* * *

When the day of the party is coming, Craig is already up at 6 am.

All day he spends preparing, starting with trying to get something decent to wear. It ends up with Ruby and Karen in his room, giving him a full makeover and letting him wear almost everything they find in his closet and let them have their own fashion show with him. At least Ruby only mentions Tweek four times and they only flip each other off five times.

He ends up in black, ripped jeans, a dark blue button up shirt and his favorite pair of black Doc Martens.

He's so nervous, when he arrives at Token's place at 7 pm, that he feels like he's getting sick. He feels like he'll throw up, if he eats anything, so when the four of them order pizza, he only eats one slide.

"You can't drink on an empty stomach," Token reminds him.

"I can't eat," Craig replies and his friend just nods, because he knows about his plans. His plan wasn't actually to confess to Tweek today, because that would be too much and if he would plan it, then Craig would probably be even more anxious than he already was. No, his plan just involved finally spending time with Tweek alone again, since nowadays the boy is occupied all the time.

Something romantic. Craig has to to blush even _thinking_ about it and he was too embarrassed, when he told Token about it and his friend just grinned and told him it was okay and that he can use his attic for it, as long as they don't have sex. "Just kidding," Token had added, winking and Craig replied with his classic middle finger.

Craig doesn't drink too much, when the party starts and ignores pretty much everyone. He greets some of them, but there are too many people. People from all over Park County had been invited. Jimmy had been in charge of the guest list and everyone knew Jimmy and he knew everyone. He greets Kyle, who's grinning so hard, Craig thinks it must hurt his cheeks, but then he sees Stan, who's grinning just as much and holding his new boyfriend's hand.

He feels stupid, when he realizes he has to hold himself back from telling Stan that he'll break him if he ever breaks Kyle's heart. _What_ the fuck happened to him? Craig shakes his head and goes outside to smoke, only to find Gregory and Christophe making heart eyes at each other and when he searches for another smoking area, there are Michael and Pete. Since when can you find _them_ at parties?

If the universe is trying to tell him something, Craig already gets it. He doesn't need the universe shoving him more couples in the face. At least Clyde isn't shoving his tongue down Token's throat, because he's the highlight of the party, stripping drunkenly, while Token tries to get him down from the table his boyfriend is standing on.

Craig decides to go to the bathroom to get away from all of this and to text Tweek, because he misses him so fucking much and can't stand being among all these other people anymore, but he hears Cartman and Wendy arguing inside it and then their voices are suddenly gone. Craig knows what this means, they probably make out now.

Jesus fucking Christ, is this ever going to end? He texts Tweek a simple ' _hurry up and come over_ ', before he goes back to the living room, where he practically _runs_ away from Red and Lizzy, because he fears he might walk in on them making out too. Just as he finally has thought he had found a perfect place by the pool, he spots Kenny and Butters.

Craig groans loudly. It's uncomfortable to even think about these two, because, hell, this was Butters and Kenny! They were also practically having sex outside, Butters laying next to the pool and Kenny on top of him, his hands somewhere between them and Craig really doesn't want to know.

Before he stands up to walk away, somebody approaches him. "Hi, Craig."

He turns around and his eyes meet brown ones. Craig opens his mouth in an 'O' and then clears his throat. "Hi, Thomas."

Thomas is wearing a flannel button up shirt over a white T-shirt and he looks good. He used to remind Craig a lot of Tweek, but that is not the case anymore. Thomas is broader, he's actually pretty fit and his face is more defined. He looks attractive, with a jaw that's to die for and sharp cheekbones. Though, he will never be as attractive as Tweek in his head. Not even close.

After he has slept with Thomas, Craig had actually picked up a pen for the first time in a while to write a letter to Tweek, he wasn't ever going to send anyway. He wanted to write it all down and tell him about it, but then he decided not to. No, he had decided not to write these stupid letters anymore, so why should he start now again? Just because he had just lost his virginity to a guy he thought was like Tweek? What was he going to write?

' _Dear Tweek, I had sex with someone who reminded me of you_ '?

"Can I- shitballs!- sit next to you?"

"Sure." Craig nods, when Thomas sits down.

They talk and Craig asks himself why the fuck he has ever thought he and Tweek were alike. They weren't alike, at all. Sure, if someone from the outside would compare them, then they'd most likely agree that Craig has a type. Maybe he has, but nobody really is like Tweek.

Thomas is not bad anyway. There was a reason Craig had lost his virginity to this guy and had even thought for a while that maybe they could be something _more._ Craig has only ever slept with Michael and Thomas in his life and while it was only once with Thomas and too many times with Michael, Michael had never meant anything to him. Craig doesn't care for Michael.

Thomas, on the other hand… He's a different story. Craig used to think he was the coolest boy in the world, because of his Tourette, but he knows now how fucked up that is. It doesn't change the fact, that he still thinks Thomas is cool. Thomas fascinates him in another way than Tweek does. It is weird and nobody would probably believe him, when Craig admits that he actually looks up to Thomas. It's stupid, it's like he idolizes the boy, even though he has no reason to. They're the same age, were kind of friends at some point and basically on the same level.

Admiration wasn't the same as love. With Tweek it was something deeper and more meaningful. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with Tweek and while it may sound super cheesy and gag worthy, Craig won't deny it. If it weren't for Tweek, Craig wouldn't say no to Thomas, though.

They talk and joke around, catching up. For a while, Craig thinks the party isn't going too horribly. Of course, he'd rather have Tweek by his side and he checks his phone sometimes during their conversation, but Tweek hasn't texted him back.

Thomas seems more at peace with himself now and Craig is happy for him. After a while, Kenny and Butters seem to realize, that whatever is going on between them right now, isn't PG-13 anymore, so they stop. Well, they actually stop to discuss whether to go into one of Token's rooms or to their places to take care of their boners.

Craig groans. "Please, just go."

Kenny looks up at him and smiles. "Oh, hi, Tucker. I didn't see you there. And also… Thomas?"

"Oh, boy, sorry! I really didn't know you two were here!" Butters is flushing now and Kenny just kisses his cheek.

"Wouldn't have stopped us, if we did, though," he whispers, but it's loud enough for all four of them to hear. "Alright, where's Tweek?"

"Not here yet," Craig replies.

"So… You decide to just hang out with the guy who you lost your virginity to instead of your ex boyfriend?" Kenny tilts his head and Craig _really_ hates him. As if he hasn't done stupid shit enough the other day, when Tweek probably thought he and Kenny were fucking.

Craig flips him off and Thomas stares at him. "Wait, _I_ was your- fuck!- first?" Craig smiles and nods, before Thomas' lips curl up too.

"You were mine too. I'm glad that it- Cumface!- was you. I mean, er. Because you were nice and all."

"I used to do your laundry," Craig states.

"Yeah, and you helped me fight with those North Park kids," Thomas adds.

Craig shrugs. Of course he'd help him. Trouble seemed to follow Craig everywhere, even when he really tries hard not to get into trouble. Plus, the fact that he idolized Thomas _and_ that he had reminded him of Tweek back then, were also huge factors.

"Geez, if you two liked each other, why didn't you, well, uh, get together?", Butters asks them.

Craig looks to Thomas, his brow arched and Thomas stares at the pool ground. "Sorry," he says and Kenny gasps.

"What's that supposed to mean? You've always had a boner for Tweek! You actually _tried_ it with Thomas?"

"Shut the fuck up, McCormick," Craig tells him. "I just asked him out once, okay? And he said no, so it's no big deal." After their first time, Craig had thought that maybe he should give it a try. He didn't have feelings for Thomas, but he was the closest he could've gotten to Tweek. He knows now, how stupid it sounded.

Nobody could replace Tweek.

"Why didn't you say yes?", Kenny asks.

"I said shut up."

"I wanted to," Thomas confessed. "But I'm- Cocksucker!- a hopeless case. Back then I thought I didn't deserve to be with anyone, I mean, look at where my parents are right now. Fuck! Sorry, Craig, I liked you back then, too."

One of the plants is knocked over and immediately all four of them turn around to see Tweek standing there. His eyes are wide open and he's not staring at Craig. Or Kenny or Butters. No, his eyes are only on Thomas.

"T-Thomas? That's you, right?"

Thomas nods. "Uh, yeah. Who- Son of a Bitch!- are you?"

"Tweek." Tweek looks to Craig and then back to Thomas. "I understand!"

"Wait, Tweek!" Has he listened to all of this?! Fuck, why was he always at the worst place during the worst times? First Michael, then Kenny and now Thomas. Well, at least there was no other guy he could surprise Tweek with now. Craig jumps up, but Tweek shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, you too didn't go out! He seems like a cool guy!" Tweek was practically shouting and Craig was confused. What the fuck does he even mean by this?! Tweek turns around and runs away and Craig groans, turning to Kenny. "I hate you, Kenny. Help me find Tweek."

"What? Why?" Kenny pouts. „I want to be with Butters!"

"Because it's all your fault! Butters, tell your useless boyfriend to help me."

"Ken, you should really help Craig," Butters tells him and Kenny pouts even more. Butters sighs, kisses him and says: "I'll make up to it later." Then, Kenny's face lightens up and Craig rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, Thomas. Catch up with you later, alright?" The boy just nods and Craig drags Kenny into the party again, because he _really_ needs to talk with Tweek.


	16. Dear Tweek,who still plays hide and seek

_Dear Tweek,_

 _who still plays hide and seek in ninth grade? I hate that game. It's the worst game ever, maybe because I'm bad at it, but that's probably not the reason. We were at a Halloween party at Cartman's, when they suggested playing hide and seek in the dark. Who is so completely stupid to suggest that. I hate these guys, so I went home after it was my turn to search for them and now I'm here._

Craig was really bad at searching for people and that's why he hated this game with burning passion. And finding Tweek is _really_ hard. He has somehow disappeared in the huge crowd.

He just wanted to shove everyone aside, who was standing in his way. He did this with most people. At least he had extra pairs of eyes helping him searching for his crush. Not only has Kenny decided to help him, Butters has also tagged along. It is understandable, that Thomas didn't. He doesn't even really know who Tweek is, so why should he? He is probably confused about what's going on.

God damn it. Craig had planned everything out so perfectly. The attic was set out for just the two of them, he had wanted to maybe end the night with Tweek in his arms, snuggling on to him, later walking with him hand in hand under the night sky back to their homes. He would've kissed Tweek's cheek, his forehead and maybe, if the night would really have ended well, his lips. Depending on how Tweek would respond, he'd knew which other places, he could kiss too.

Now all of this was ruined!

They're asking everyone they see if they've seen Tweek, until he finds Kyle.

"Have you seen Tweek?", Craig asks him.

Kyle looks to Stan, who nods. "Yeah, we've been with him for some time."

"What?" Craig is confused and Kyle shrugs.

"That was a while ago, though. He arrived about an hour ago and then was searching for you. I told him you were at the pool and then he was looking for you. Came back a short time after that again and was somehow pissed and started drinking with us," Kyle explained and pointed at the empty shot glasses that were in front of them. "He drank a lot. Later, he said he was going to look for you again and left. Haven't seen him ever since."

"What pissed him off?", Craig asks and Kenny starts laughing.

"Are you stupid? He saw you with Thomas, of course he was pissed!" Kenny sighs and puts his hand on Craig's shoulder. "That's how it went: He saw you with Thomas, was jealous, returned, got hammered, went back, saw you and Thomas _still_ talking and even about how you asked him out back then and he turned you down. He got even more jealous and then ran away, because he's a drama queen and drunk."

Craig shakes Kenny off. No, that wasn't possible.

"Why… would he be _jealous_?" Well, of course Craig doesn't think he was a really hopeless case. If he thought there were no chances for him and Tweek, he wouldn't have done all of this today. But Tweek wasn't feeling the same for him as he did for Tweek, right? Tweek wasn't head over heels in love with him!

Stan and Kyle exchange glances, before Kyle clears his throat. Stan is just face palming and Craig really wants to hit the dark haired boy right now. "Uh, why do you think he is?", Kyle asks.

Craig doesn't have time for this. "Whatever, so you don't know where he is right now?"

"He could be anywhere. Probably not home, he was drunk and got here with his car," Kyle says.

Tweek… was drunk. _Fuck._ That wasn't good! He had told him he was a horrible drunk, more paranoid and out of his mind than he already was. He had to find him as soon as possible. If it was true that Tweek had gotten drunk because he was jealous, then it is Craig's fault! God, he would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Tweek.

He runs off again, Kenny and Butters follow him closely and he finds Clyde and Token playing beer pong against Lizzy and Red. "Have you seen Tweek?"

"He's in the kitchen with Jimmy," Clyde explains, without even looking at Craig, because he's too concentrated on the game. Craig lets out a deep breath. He's relieved to find out that Tweek is okay and that he currently is hanging out with their close friend. He goes to the kitchen and searches for Jimmy and Tweek, but instead finds him with Damien and Pip.

Alright, he could deal with that too, because at least he had found him now.

"Tweek!"

"Aaaaargh!" Tweek shouts and jumps at the same time and he understands now, that it really was for the better to not let Tweek drink ever again.

"We need to talk," Craig tells him.

"Talk? Nngh, no way, man! That's too much pressure! Talk is so… Argh, you probably want to tell me that you hate me, right? You think I'm a freak!"

"What?" Craig is confused by that and Tweek widens his eyes even more.

"Please don't hate me! Oh my god, what if you do? And if you don't… then you're probably not even real! Jesus, a-are you just part of my imagination? Ah, no, don't tell me!" He holds up both of his hands and wants to pull out his hair, but Craig stops him midway and takes his hands into his. Tweek flinches immediately and draws back his hand, letting out a cry.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sorry, Tweek! Listen, I don't hate you, really."

Damien sighs. "Young love, it's so stupid."

Craig shoots him a glare and flips him off. "What is it between you and him, then?" He nods in the direction of the British guy standing behind him.

"Whatever is between us is different," Damien says. "Our bond is deeper. You mere mortals wouldn't understand."

"What? Mortals? Oh god, he wants to kill us! Jesus, this is not good, I need to go-" Tweek wants to run away again, but Craig just couldn't let this happen. He puts his hands on Tweek's shoulder.

"Ssh, Tweek. It's okay. He won't kill us, I promise. Little Mister Satan is just being a dick."

"Yeah, Damien, apologize," Pip says and nods.

"What?!"

"Apologize." Pip says this in his annoying accent, but at least he is making Damien apologize like a little child.

"I'm sorr- You know what? No, I'm not sorry. I'm doing all of this stupid crap for you, why would I apologize? If you haven't noticed I brought you here for a _reason_."

Oh no, please. Craig does not have time for whatever drama Damien and his boyfriend have. He comes closer to Tweek and whispers in his ear: "Let's leave from here, shall we?"

"What? No! I want to know why Damien is here! This is probably some kind of conspiracy! Aargh, it's the aliens! No, wait. Damien is the devil's son. We're all going to die and end up in hell!" Tweek is twitching the whole time now and Craig hates seeing him like this. He hasn't seen him this bad since fourth grade before they started fake dating.

Without thinking, he pulls Tweek into a hug, his arms curling around the shorter boy's frame.

"What do you mean, Damien?", Pip asks. "I thought we're just here to visit our former classmates."

"Former classmates? All of them are douchebags! They treated you awfully back then, when you were alive."

"So he's not alive?", Kenny asks. "I was just making sure."

Damien shakes his head and laughs. "Bringing back the dead is harder than it seems. It was… supposed to be a gift from me to you, Pip. I wanted to show you how nice it was to be alive."

"I don't understand…" Pip looks at him confused and Damien sighs.

"I wanted to bring you back to life! I know you want to be a normal boy again and live a normal life on earth, so I thought-"

Pip smiles and hugs Damien. "Wow, this is so nice of you, Damien! I love you! But bringing dead people to life again isn't easy. How would you do it?"

Damien scoffs. "How?" He points at Kenny. "By killing him."

"What?!", Kenny and Butters yell at the same time. Craig just wants to get out of here, but Tweek is clutching at him and his eyes are widely following the event that is happening in front of their eyes. Craig had never liked Damien, he was a stupid kid that just sometimes decides to turn up at their classes from time to time and then at some point stopped coming entirely.

The last time he had seen him was in eighth grade.

"One life for the other. Only it's not _that_ easy, or else everyone would do it. You need a powerful soul and well, you meet him every other day in hell. You know he can't die. His soul is strong and exchanging his with yours would be enough to get you back," Damien explains and then Pip fucking _slaps_ him across the face.

For a moment nobody says anything, not even Damien.

Then there's a chuckle. It's only when the other five look at him, Craig realizes, he's the one chuckling. Well, it was pretty damn hilarious, alright?

"What was _that_ for?!" Damien is really holding himself when it comes to this boy. Craig hasn't seen him in a while, but as far as he knew, he used to have the worst temper a teenager could have.

"Do not even think about killing Kenny!", Pip shouts. "He's happy right now, don't you see? And even if he wouldn't be- that's not right! Taking people's life is _not_ right! Of course, I'd like to live, but so does everybody else! I'm fairly happy with where I am right now with you! I can't believe you thought so low of me that I'd even consider this to be something good!" The blond guy storms off and Damien curses, his eyes turning red, before he follows his boyfriend.

"Well… I have to go," Kenny says. "I don't want them changing their mind and getting me." He takes Butters hands and now Tweek and Craig are alone. Well, there are still other people in the kitchen, but they don't pay attention to them. Tweek is still in his arms and he smells like coffee and some pineapple shampoo.

Craig doesn't want to let him go, but Tweek does.

"Gah! I'm so scared! What if they really change their mind? A-And what if they kill Kenny? I don't know K-Kenny well, but I don't want him to die!" Tweek lets out a loud cry and Craig hates Stan and Kyle for letting Tweek drink. Of course, they couldn't know, but he was still angry.

"Let's go outside," Craig tells him. His plans are useless now anyways. Maybe someday he'll have a chance to go through with them, maybe tomorrow… It's not over. Right now, he thinks the best for Tweek was to be alone with him, outside where the fresh air was. He takes Tweek's hand again and when Tweek entwines their fingers and gives him a squeeze, Craig smiles. A warmth spreads through his body, while he slowly gets Tweek out of the house.

"Ah, Craig! We can't go outside! It's too scary! S-Somebody might abduct us! Aliens, o-or rapists! Gah, I don't want to die!" Tweek suddenly lets go again and runs away. God damn it.

"Tweek! Don't run away!" Craig follows him quickly, but _damn_. Who would've thought Tweek was so fast? He was so short and Craig's legs were way longer than his.

"Argh! Don't follow me! W-What do you want from me?!" Tweek turns around and Craig almost runs him over because of that sudden change. He takes Tweek's hand again.

"Look at me, Tweek."

"I-I can't!" Tweek shakes his head and then fumbles with his free hand the buttons on his shirt. "Don't look at me, d-don't, please. That's way too much pressure…"

"Me looking at you is too much pressure?" Craig asks, amusingly and grins. Tweek blushes and nods.

"Yes, gah! It fucking is!"

Craig takes Tweek's other hand too. He doesn't know what he's doing, when he brings up one hand to his mouth and puts a soft kiss on Tweek's palm. The other boy stares at him in shock and for a moment, he stops twitching. Craig smiles when he realizes that this might really help. He closes his eyes, puts Tweek's hand against his cheek and then kisses his other hand too. Just soft kisses over Tweek's palm and Tweek slowly calms down.

"Alright," Craig says, clearing his throat. "Are you better?"

"No," Tweek says and Craig pulls him closer by his waist now.

"It means I have to continue then, right?"

"What? Gah! No! I mean-"

Craig's fingers go through Tweek's messy hair and he buries his face in it. He kisses the top of Tweek's head and then cups his face, lifting it up, so that their eyes meet.

"C-Craig," Tweek whispers. "What are you doing?"

Craig wants to kiss him. Really, he always does, but this time it's different. They're so close and Tweek is looking at him with his wide, green eyes and his lips are slightly parted and they're under the night sky. He loves him. He had known before, that he loves this boy, but now he just _knew,_ that he loves him more than everything. He doesn't want to let him go. He wants to stay beside him forever, hugging him close and under the night sky. He wants to spend the rest of his life with him and marry him and grow old with him-

But he doesn't kiss him. It's not right, because Tweek is out of his mind right now, could freak out every second again or have a panic attack. Craig does not want to make it worse for the person he loves.

Wow, he's so cheesy and all that for him. Craig has never been a sappy person. Or, he has, but has never shown it, because the person he has always liked, hasn't been next to him. Whatever the reason was, why he was behaving like this, he doesn't care.

"I'm trying to calm you down, what do you think?"

Tweek pushes him away and Craig is hurt, but not too much. He knows how freaked out Tweek is right now and doesn't hold it against him. "D-Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry," Craig tells him and he really is.

"You're a liar!"

"What?"

"You're a l-liar! You're not sorry! Argh, and why do you even _do_ this? You should just…" He's twitching again and hugging himself, almost not able to breathe anymore. Craig tries to reach out for him, but Tweek pushes him away again. "I'm okay! Don't look at me this way! I'm- gah- not some charity case!"

"I- _what_? I don't think you're a charity case!" Craig sounds hopeless now, his voice weak and pleading, because he really has no idea what to do.

"Sorry," Tweek mumbles, and then louder: "I'm so sorry! C-Craig, you shouldn't see me like this! Fuck, this was a bad idea. I'm so sorry, sorry, I hate this, I hate myself, why do I _do_ this?"

"It's okay, seriously," Craig says and then Tweek steps forward.

"P-Please don't lie."

"I would never," Craig promises and then Tweek kisses him. He _seriously_ kisses him. Pulling Craig by his collar down and standing on his tiptoes, lips smashed against Craig's. It hurts even a little bit, because it's too sudden and their noses bump into each other. Craig is too startled to react on this and enjoy the kiss, because he has waited for it so long.

Since their first kiss when they were twelve years, that made him realize he has a crush on his fake boyfriend, Craig has wanted to kiss him again. He has waited _nine_ years for this and wanted to enjoy it. Almost everything about the kiss was wrong, the only thing that was right, was Tweek.

Craig can't react, because Tweek lets him go too quickly and starts screaming. "Argh! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!" And he runs away. Craig should run after him, after all he's freaking out now and it's in the middle of the night, but he's too shocked about what has just happened, he's staying on the same spot for a while. His fingers brush the lips Tweek has just kissed and then his heart beats faster than ever before.

Then, Craig realizes he has to search for Tweek and follow him and he's pretty sure Tweek is at his home, so he runs that way.


	17. Dear Tweek, I miss holding your hand

Tweek is nowhere to be found. Craig hates himself for it, he hasn't slept for about forty hours and he feels like he's about to pass out. Token, Jimmy, Clyde, Butters, Kenny, Kyle and even Stan are helping him find his crush, but it's hopeless. The blond has just disappeared and it's all _his_ fault.

If something has happened to Tweek, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Craig just wants to do nothing and lay down on the ground. They've asked almost everyone and it seems to be hopeless. Craig feels like he crying, but he's not going to pull a Clyde. Or he is, because his eyes are feeling a little bit watery. His friends have left him, promising to let him know, if they find out about something, but it's hard. Craig had even asked at the police station, but they told him, that he has only been gone for twelve hours and on top of that, he's a legal adult.

None of them know the phone number of his parents and their business is already too big to call them by their company phone, because all they get is some stupid customer service. Craig is lying on his bed, cursing himself, when Ruby storms into his room.

"Get out of bed," she tells him.

Craig doesn't even bother to look up and just flips her off. Ruby takes his arm and drags him off the bed, resulting in Craig falling down on the floor. "Get the fuck up."

"No," he says.

"What are you, twelve? Going through your emo phase again, huh?"

"I never _was_ in an emo phase," he defends himself and Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Alright, it wasn't just a phase." She sighs and then sits down next to him. „Alright, then you don't want to know that I found your lover boy."

"What?!" Craig jumps immediately and stares at her. "You found Tweek? _Where_?"

" _I_ didn't find him, Karen did. I told her about you searching for him, so she helped too. She asked at Tweek Bros."

"We asked there _three_ times and nobody knew!"

Ruby smirks. "Well, Karen's better than all of you. She asked right when some barista came back, Henry or something." Craig nods, Tweek has mentioned the barista before. He was a mid thirty year old man he was closest to at his new workplace. „Apparently, Tweek has dragged him out of his bed last night at like one am and demanded him to drive his ass to Aurora. He was pretty drunk and out of his mind and wouldn't take a no for an answer. He also promised Henry a promotion or something in exchange. Anyway, Henry drove him in the middle of the night all over to Aurora.

Apparently, Tweek really needed to see his friend over there and talk with someone or something."

Oh. So Tweek was safe. Relief washes through Craig. "So he's okay?"

"Henry said that Tweek was better when he finally met his friend. Henry then drove back again and now he's there." Ruby shrugs. „So, you owe me."

"Alright, whatever." Craig doesn't care. He's just happy Tweek is okay and not dead somewhere. He wishes, Tweek would've turned to him to talk, though.

"What even happened?", Ruby asks.

"None of your business, now get out."

"What? I just saved your ass!"

"I know. I owe you."

Ruby groans, flips him off and walks to the door again. Before she leaves his room, Craig calls for her name. "What?"

"Thank you."

Ruby stops for a while and smiles. "Now, when he gets back to South Park, you better talk and then stop moping around and being a lovesick puppy, alright? Your break is almost over and it's _pathetic_ to see you like this."

Craig shows her his middle finger, but when Ruby leaves the room, he's smiling. He really is grateful to have a sister like her, even if they don't show it directly. That's how siblings are, right? Even if they're that old?

* * *

So Craig waits, until Tweek feels better and comes back. He goes over to Tweek Bros every day and asks if they know when Tweek will return, but nobody knows. He texts Tweek about five messages every day at first, but then decides to stop. It was probably ‚too much pressure' and he wants to make Tweek not feel anxious.

Craig waits and waits and the days pass and he's _really_ afraid that he won't be in South Park when Tweek returns, because classes are starting soon again.

It's two days before he has to go, when he finally gets a message back from Tweek, after one week.

 **Tweekers 3.12pm  
** i'm sorry

 **Spaceman Craig 3.12pm  
** tweek!  
you finally replied!  
i mean it's okay  
please just come back alright

 **Spaceman Craig 3.14pm  
** i miss you

 **Tweekers 3.14pm  
** i will i promise i'm sorry

 **Spaceman Craig 3.15pm  
** i'm going to call you, you better pick up

Craig calls him immediately right after that and nobody picks up. He waits for almost a minute, when he groans and almost ends the call, but then Tweek _finally_ picks the phone up.

"Tweek!"

An unfamiliar mans voice is on the other side of the line. "Uh, Tweek isn't here. He's in the bathroom, sorry."

"Oh. You're Frank, right?" That was the name of Tweek's closest friend since he moved to Aurora. Craig had assumed, that Tweek must have spent the week at his place.

"Ah, no. Frank isn't in town right now, so I let Tweek stay at my apartment last night."

Craig is confused. "Who are you?"

"Minh."

"Minh?" Who the fuck is Minh?

"Yeah, has he never mentioned me? I'm his ex boyfriend. Well, hopefully soon boyfriend again." He chuckles and Craig doesn't know what to respond, but _Minh_ doesn't care. "Sorry, that's probably too much information. I'm just really excited. Wow, I'm talking to a complete stranger, sorry."

"Yes, it is. Too much information," Craig hisses angrily and then ends the call. Fucking Minh. Craig didn't even know that was his name! He hasn't thought much about Tweek's ex boyfriend he was trying to get over in the last time. He hasn't seen him as a rival anymore, but apparently he was. Craig's not surprised. Only idiots would let Tweek go and Tweek wouldn't date idiots, because he's amazing.

What did it mean, though? Craig had spent the entire last week thinking about that one night. About their kiss. Tweek had kissed him and Craig had thought that it was probably because he was too drunk and couldn't think straight back then. It was true, Tweek really had freaked out and after the kiss it had been even _worse._ He had run off and then to his best friend back in Aurora, because he didn't trust Craig enough to talk with him or anyone else here from South Park.

This thought hurt him.

The other was better. Maybe and just _maybe_ it was true. Maybe Tweek really _did_ like Craig the same way back like everyone else says he does. Maybe Tweek was also crushing on Craig and sure, not as long as Craig had been, but they had spent so much time together the last few weeks, that he could just hope that this time might have made Tweek fall in love with him, right?

Craig really hopes this is true, but with every day that passed, he doubted this theory more and more. If Tweek really liked him, why is he not coming back? Craig was leaving soon and then they won't be able to see each other for a while! And now _this._ Tweek had spent his night at his ex boyfriend's place. At least Craig knows they haven't had sex because that Minh guy is ace, but it doesn't make it better. They probably had a long night conversation, talking about anything and everything and how they want to give their relationship another try.

Maybe they had kissed. Long, intimate and the way Craig would've kissed Tweek back, if he had just given him the chance to.

It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. Craig knows the first theory is the one that's true and it just _hurts._ He sits on the ground and wants to cry or shout or punch something, but instead goes over to his suitcase and brings out the letters he had brought with him to South Park. Why had he taken them with him?

All of them. They were just a waste of his mother fucking _time._ All this time, all the years, all the letters, they were all for nothing! Craig takes them out, all of them and throws them on the ground, making them scatter on the ground. He lets out a small sob and then drops to his knees. He hates how much time he has spent on them, how many times he has reopened them and read them again to the point he can memorize almost all the words.

Craig takes one of the letters in his hands and he is shaking so hard, when he wants to rip it apart, that he stops himself.

What was he even thinking? Even if Tweek doesn't love him the same way he does, it doesn't change anything. His time on Tweek wasn't _wasted_. How could he even think that? He still loves Tweek and would do so many more years probably and that was okay, because Tweek is worth it.

Craig stares at the random letter he's holding in his hands.

 _Dear Tweek,_  
I miss holding your hand. I miss I like I really think that maybe I like you more than I like you.  
 _Goodbye,  
_ _Craig_

An angsty letter he had written, right after he realized, there was never going to be another letter from Tweek ever again. Of course he had never intended to send this letter and now Craig chuckles, because look at the irony. All the letters on his floor just stand for his unspoken feelings for his ex fake boyfriend. He never sent them, he'll never tell Tweek about his feelings. Instead, he'll just collect them and hide them forever, reading them over and over again and never letting go.

It was pathetic.

* * *

Craig isn't exactly letting Tweek go, but he is letting the stupid dream of them ever ending up together go.

So, when Tweek texts him he wants to talk to him on the day he is supposed to go back to college, Craig is surprised. He had thought he won't see him before that day and he doesn't know what to do. He has to be prepared, because that's how he works. He makes up a little speech in his head before and is ready, when Tweek is arriving at his place.

He is packing his last belongings, because Clyde, Kyle and Butters are going to be here in an hour to pick him up and drive back. Craig can hear Ruby opening to the door to Tweek and them exchanging short sentences, before Tweek goes up the stairs and knocks on Craig's door.

"Come in." Tweek doesn't ever have to knock on his door, because it's always open for him, but Craig doesn't say this. He appreciates it, though.

"H-Hi." Tweek looks good, nervous, but good. Better than the last time he has seen him. He's holding a thermos in his one hand and his cheeks are rosy. He has that one look that Craig knows well enough. A sort of half smile, mixed with him being a little bit flustered and rosy cheeks. He has seen it in Clyde, Kyle, Stan, Token, Butters and Kenny. He was _in love._

And it hurts to know, that he isn't the one, who's causing Tweek to look like this. It hurts and Craig wants to leave, but he doesn't, because he really needs to talk with him. He stands up and opens his mouth, but instead of saying all the things he has planned to, he rushes forward and hugs Tweek.

"Please don't ever do that again," Craig says.

Tweek returns his hug tightly and buries his face in Craig's shoulder, that Craig has to pull away. He can't keep hugging Tweek, because it hurts even more. Knowing, that they'll never _actually_ be together. He better keep a distance from him now.

"Sorry. I freaked out a-and I really had to talk to Frank. I'm just… sorry. You know why I don't drink alcohol now." Tweek smiles at him and Craig returns his smile. God, he has missed that smile so much.

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Craig tells him and then clears his throat. Well, here goes the speech he has prepared in his mind. He isn't exactly good with words, so he's trying his best. "You were really drunk and freaked out, I don't blame you for anything that has happened. I mean, it was just a mistake, right? You didn't mean to actually _kiss_ me. People do stupid stuff when they are drunk. And you especially."

Tweek stares at him in surprise. "What?"

"Sorry." Craig puts his hand in the front pockets of his jeans. "I still like you, alright? This changes nothing between us. We're going to keep being friends. It's not your fault, seriously. It's mine, I mean, I behaved pretty shitty before it, right? I kissed you like… I mean, your hands and stuff." He's blushing by how embarrassing that sounds.

"What a-are you trying to say?", Tweek asks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that stuff. You were drunk and that maybe… uh, encouraged your drunk self?" Craig stares down at the ground. "Anyway, we both did stuff we… _regret_ that night. It's okay, we'll get over this, because we're good friends and friends get over this. Right? This doesn't change anything."

When he looks up, he can't read Tweek's expression. It's blank.

"Yeah, right. You're r-right. It d-doesn't change anything."

Craig smiles and hugs Tweek again. "Good. I'm glad we talked about this. I have to go soon." He points at his suitcase and Tweek nods again.

"Yeah, r-right. You… I'm really sorry I was gone for so long. We could've had so m-much more time together." Tweek drops his head and Craig sighs.

"It's okay. It's not like we'll never see each other again or like only after seven years. You're here now, right?" Tweek nods and Craig smiles. „And we're friends. So… I'll visit you. I'm here like once a month or every second. Plus, you had the chance to be with Minh again."

"Minh?" Tweek opens his mouth. "How- How did you know? Sweet Jesus, are you spying on me?"

"No. It's okay, I just do." Craig forces a smile and puts his hand on Tweek's shoulder. Then he hears a car honk outside. "That's probably Kyle. I have to go."

"What? Already? N-No!"

"Sorry." Craig takes his suitcase. He should go now, because if he stays, he'll probably break down. He and Tweek go out of his room and downstairs, where is family is waiting. They all say their goodbye and when they're outside, Kyle is waiting for him. He gets his suitcase into that car somehow, doesn't exactly know how, since it's already full with the other guy's suitcases, but he does.

Then, he turns to Tweek, who hasn't said a thing the whole time. Tweek stares at him and then hugs him tightly, his arms around Craig's waist. Craig hugs him back for a short time and then pulls away again. Tweek looks hurt by this, but it's for the best.

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"P-Promise me, you'll show me the letters the next time."

Craig hesitates and nods. "Alright. Not all of them, though. They're pretty embarrassing." He smiles and Tweek does too.

"Good. See you in, ngh, a month?"

Craig nods, waves him goodbye, before sitting down at the backseat next to Butters. Clyde is in the front seat and turns around. "Alright, what the fuck?! Where was your dramatic kiss?"

"Just drive, _please_ ," Craig says and Kyle sighs, before he drives away.


	18. Dear Tweek, Ruby is a bitch

"I died yesterday," Kenny tells him. He is sitting down next to Craig in the library and Craig just flips him off. Normal people would've put their index finger to their lips to show him, that he wants him to be quiet. Craig doesn't, he just shows him his middle finger. He needs to study and does not need Kenny to distract him by his stupid nonsense.

Since he and Butters had started dating, Kenny drives to the university every second day to visit him. Kyle has been even more often than before at Craig's and Clyde's dorm, complaining how Butters and Kenny are doing it all the time and that he misses Stan so much. Butters is still Butters, though, and doesn't skip classes. So during the time Kenny is waiting for Butters classes to end, he usually annoys other people.

His favorite person to annoy has always been Craig.

"Didn't you hear me? I _died_."

"Cool." Craig turns the page of the book he's reading right now. Kenny sighs and lays his head on Craig's shoulder.

"I went to hell and talked with Damien."

Kenny's weird talk about how he can't die was fucking annoying to be honest. Sure, Kenny can't die and Craig was the tooth fairy. He hasn't even stopped being that Mysterion guy.

"He and Pip are okay again and Pip actually made Damien apologize to me. It was pretty hilarious to watch." Kenny smiled and Craig still doesn't reply. Kenny groans and shakes him again by is shoulder. "Tucker? Are you in there?"

"No."

"Aw, don't hurt me like this. I'm telling all of this to you for a _reason_ , you know," he says.

"A reason?" Craig scoffs and closes his book. With Kenny annoying him so much, he won't be able to study anytime soon.

"Yes. The key to _everything_ is just to talk."

"Talk?"

"I did it, Stan did it, everyone did it. If you want a relationship to work, you have to stop all of these stupid miscommunications. Seriously, communication is the key, it's not just some stupid saying. It's really important, alright? You need to actually sit down and _talk_ with Tweek and tell him you've had a boner for him even before you jerked off for the first time."

Craig turns red when Kenny says this, because it kind of is true. So he puts his book up quickly, because he really doesn't want Kenny to see him blushing. "We've talked, it's over."

"No. You did not _talk_. Talking in the sense I mean it includes both people talking the truth," Kenny says.

"The truth isn't good for any of us."

"Yes, it is!"

Craig stands up and balls his hands into a fist. "It's over, Kenny. Forget it. It worked for you, but only because you already _knew_ Butters likes you too." And then he walks out of the library.

* * *

It's ridiculous actually.

They had been four guys, Butters, Kyle, Clyde and him at college. Their own little weird clique of South Park kids. They had only left for a few weeks and three of them returned with a boyfriend and happier than ever. Craig returned with a broken heart and being even more apathetic than he already used to be.

Other people from college has noticed too. Even _David_ had asked him about it, but like everyone else, Craig has flipped him off. He avoids being in his room, so he spends almost the entire day at the library and only comes back to their dorm late. Usually Clyde is sleeping by that time, because he sleeps almost nine hours a day, which is a fucking privilege if you're in college (or high school. Seriously, how does he do this?).

"Sit down," Clyde says this time, though.

Craig does, because he sure as hell isn't going to stand around in his dorm anyway. It's 11pm and he's tired. Clyde is sitting at his desk, his chair turned to Craig and then he opens his laptop. On the screen is Token. Not as Clyde's wallpaper, though he also is that, no. He's talking with Clyde via Skype right now and now he's making Craig talk to him too. All the way from New Hampshire.

"God," Craig groans.

"We need to talk," Clyde says and Token nods.

"Clyde told me how you are."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Clyde, I could've told him myself."

Token shakes his head. "That's not what I meant. You're miserable, don't talk with anyone and are grumpy all the time."

"I don't see your point. I _am_ fine."

"No, you're not!", Clyde hisses. "You're not fine! Please, Craig. We're not making you talk to Tweek, though we really wish you would, because this is stupid. You two are in love." No, Tweek is in love with _Minh. "_ We're just trying to make you talk to _us."_

"Please, Craig," Token begs. "We can't see you like this. You're our friend."

"You don't even _see_ me," Craig tells him.

"I know, but-"

"I don't either, Craig!", Clyde shouts. "You leave early and come back late! What are you so afraid of? That we're telling you the truth?!"

"I'm not _afraid_ , I'm just annoyed!" Craig shakes his head. "There's nothing to say. You're my friends and I'm…" _thankful, that you're worried about me. "_ You don't need to worry. I'm going out now."

"Where are you going?", Token asks. Craig feels like these two are his second pair of parents. He wouldn't even be surprised if they call his parents to give him a prep talk too.

"Out for a walk," Craig lies. Even though Clyde is his best friend, he can't talk with him right now.

* * *

Maybe Clyde will be upset if he finds out, that the first person he _actually_ talks to about this problem, is Kyle. Sure, they are really close, but Clyde is still his best friend. It's just that Craig can't talk with him about this. Mostly, because Clyde doesn't know how it is. Clyde hasn't had it easy, it took him and Token some years until they actually got together, but it's not the same.

Kyle, on the other hand, had to go through a lot of shit. Over three years of silence with his 'super best friend' until they finally got together. Craig respects him for that and other things, he won't admit to.

"Why aren't you forcing me to talk?"

Kyle looks at him, his reading glasses low on the bridge of his nose and a book in his hand. "The answer is obvious. I know how you feel."

"Okay."

Kyle puts away his book. "How many times do you think people have pressured me to talk to Stan and just 'get over with'? They all weren't able to accept it, that it was over between us. I mean, in the end it was the best to talk with him, _but_ that's besides the point. You'll be ready, when you're ready."

Craig stares at him and then nods. "Thanks." He's doodling some stuff on his notebook, mostly star constellations he's thinking about getting tattooed on his skin next. "Who annoyed you most?"

Kyle presses his lips into a thin line. "Kenny. And maybe David, but I don't blame him."

"David wanted you to talk to Stan?"

"Of course, he was a great boyfriend. He knew I was sad and upset about us not being friends anymore." Kyle shrugs. "He didn't know what really happened between us and that I had feelings for him, though. He just thought we fought because I followed David to this college."

"Does he know now?"

Kyle nods. "Yeah, we actually had a long talk a few days ago. It… has been the first time since our breakup we actually talked. It was nice. He is dating someone else now too, has actually been for a while." He smiles and Craig stares on his desk. Even though Kyle loved Stan more than anyone else, he has loved David too.

You can always like more than just one person. It seems impossible for Craig, but maybe he can do that too. Move on from Tweek one day, but still hold him dear and love him. Or wouldn't it be fair to the person that comes next just like with Butters and that Trent guy? Craig doesn't know the answer to this question.

"Craig."

"Mh?"

"I told you I'm not going to force you to talk," Kyle says. "But there's something else I need to remind you of."

"What is it, Broflovski?"

Kyle smiles at him. "That one night at that Middle Park club, we told each other we'll fight for Stan and Tweek. Just because it seems hopeless now, doesn't mean it is. I mean, look at me and Stan. He was dating Gary for god's sake. And now I'm even filling in an application to transfer to Virginia for the next semester."

Craig's face drops and he looks away. "I didn't promise anything. _You_ had nothing to lose, I had everything to lose. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh? And who has stopped texting him? You already did. _You_ don't have anything to lose either. Just… don't be like me and don't talk to him for three years." Kyle then turns his attention back to his book and Craig sighs, because he's right.

* * *

He was in South Park for the weekend again.

Well, he wasn't suppose to come back until next week, but he had got a call from his mom that Ruby needs him. Something has happened and Ruby _really_ needs him for some reason. Craig doesn't even know what happened and his mom either, but apparently it was urgent. So Craig came back one week earlier than he had planned on the weekend.

It has been three weeks since he last had seen Tweek and Craig felt miserable.

He hasn't seen Tweek for seven years and he had been perfectly fine (well, this was still debatable) and now that he has had him back for a few weeks, he felt horrible without him. Craig doesn't know what to do, though. He can't text him, it isn't the same anymore for whatever reasons.

He promised to stay friends with Tweek, but he doesn't know how to. His feelings are still too strong and he thinks that it'll hurt him when he sees him again. Craig is lucky Kenny drops by their university so often, because he can drive back with him to South Park. He insists on listening to some crappy CD Kenny has in his car, because Craig doesn't want to talk during the ride.

When Craig arrives at his parent's home, Ruby is already waiting for him. She takes his hand, drags him to her room and locks the door behind them. "Sit down."

"What the fuck is your problem," Craig states. It's not really a question. He sits down on her bed and looks at her. While Craig looked like neither his mother nor his father except for his height, Ruby looked like a perfect mix of them too. Strawberry blonde hair and big eyes like their mother and a lightly round nose like their father. With 5'9" she is also really tall, even taller than Tweek.

 _Tweek…_ God, he really can't stop thinking about him.

"Have you ever seen Shia LaBeouf's motivational 'Just Do It' speech?", Ruby asks him and for a moment Craig doesn't answer because he thinks she's fucking with him.

"Are you serious."

"Yes, Craig, I am. Now answer me, asshole."

Craig flips her off, but when Ruby doesn't do the same, he sighs. "Yes, who do you think I am? Of course I have seen Shia LaBeouf dancing around a green screen and yelling at people to 'just do it'."

"Alright, then I don't have to show it to you," Ruby says. "I've got a worried call from Clyde."

Oh my god. They weren't going to tell his parents, no, they were telling his _sister._ His _younger_ sister! Ruby crosses her arms in front of her chest and he already knows, she won't let him go. "I'm _fine._ "

"I know all your friends had been too easy on you. Trust me, I'm not like that, because I'm fucking tired of your shit. I'm tired of you pining after your ex boyfriend for nine years, alright?! It's _exhausting._ Mom and dad think so too, by the way."

"Shut up, you know nothing." Craig stands up, but Ruby pushes him down on her bed again.

" _Listen._ I know _everything._ I'm your stereotypical annoying little sister who has plenty of times sneaked into your rooms when I was a little child to read all of your cheesy letters to Tweek."

"Wait- what?!" Craig opens his mouth and he really doesn't know what to say. He hadn't expected this. "Are you fucking kidding me? That's private!"

"I know! I thought I could use it as blackmail, but I'm not such a shitty little sister, so I kept quiet. They were also kind of cute… Too cute for me to make fun of.

You talked badly about me in one of them too, you little shit. _Dear Tweek, Ruby is a bitch._ " She sighs. "I know how much you like him and just trust me, he likes you too. So get your sorry ass up and talk to him! Seriously, I went to the shop yesterday and talked with him and he asked about you. He misses you and you miss him too, so stop making yourself miserable for no reason, idiot!" She's practically yelling at him and Craig stares at her.

"No. I mean, yes, but I can't. It hurts too much to be around him when I can't be with him." Craig drops his head and Ruby groans.

"Well, then at least _tell_ him! If you aren't going to hang out with him anyways, where's the fucking point in not telling him?! Just do it and maybe he'll return your feelings. And if not, well, then you can go back to where you are right now, but at least you know for sure."

Craig doesn't remember any time his little sister has given him a motivational speech. Or a speech at all. "You don't know how it is."

"Shut up, of course I know!" Ruby groans. "You think you're the only gay Tucker? Nope, guess who I've been dating for months now? Yeah, Karen!"

Craig gasps. "You're gay and dating Karen?" He immediately thinks about the more quiet, shy and nice best friend of his sister. Well, their parents will probably ask themselves why the fuck both of their kids turned out gay. Especially his dad and his brother, since Red, their only cousin from his father's side, was gay too. "But she's your best friend."

"Actually, I'm bi. Best friends date each other, you know. And no, mom and dad don't know yet. Karen's not ready to come out." Ruby sits down next to him. "I'm just saying, I had so much more to lose than you and yet I confessed my feelings for her. I was lucky she returned them."

"If he doesn't though, I'll end up like Kyle and Stan."

"No, you won't because Tweek isn't your best friend," Ruby answers. "You'll eventually get over it, because for Christ's sake, you're only 21! And now just _do it_ or… I'm telling mom!" Ruby grins, jumps up and peaks out her tongue while simultaneously showing him her middle finger.

"I hate you," Craig says in his nasal voice and then hugs her. "Thank you, Ruby."

"What?" She's surprised and then Craig smiles at her.

"I'm doing it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fuck yes!" She jumps up and hugs him back. "Alright. That's enough hugs for the next ten years." They part quickly and nod. The Tuckers aren't usually huggers when it comes to their family. "How will you do it?"

Craig thinks for a while and then he knows how he will do it. "Let's just say, you're not going to be the only person who's going to read those letters."


	19. Dear Tweek

**A/N:**

this was such a fun chapter to write!br /

its really different from all the others, bcbr /

1\. it mostly consists of lettersbr /

2\. it consists of songsbr /

3\. TWEEK'S POV. i never wrote tweeks pov before so this is fun even tho there's not much

WAIT: before you start reading this, open up this fanmix and listen to it.

/lyannastark/tweekers-goes-to-space

it's like not necessary, but i mean. i guess you want to know what songs are playing right? (spoiler alert: craig made a mixtape for tweek and tweek's listening to it during this chapter).

* * *

if you dont want to, just imagine the cutest songs (i mean, i included lyrics, but you know the melody and voices...)

It's a Thursday and Tweek has just poured himself what is meant to be the last coffee of the day. It's already around 1 am, so technically it's Friday, but it's not the next day, until you slept, right? Tweek knows that drinking coffee now won't help his insomnia, but that's just how he was. Or rather, no, it wasn't entirely true.

Over the years, he had gotten better and it was easier for him to fall asleep.

Now that all of this has happened with Craig… He doesn't want to sleep anymore. He's afraid of his own dreams. He doesn't know what to do and then he realizes he hasn't checked whether he has post or not for a while. So he goes outside and checks it. There are many stupid stuff, advertisement, bills and more bills. One of the letters he gets is different than the others, though. It's a little package, not too big, because it's small enough to fit in his mailbox.

Tweek furrows his brows, because it isn't written who sent him this. He immediately recognizes the handwriting, though. It's Craig's. He has seen Craig's writing so often and he is excited. Tweek rips the package open quickly and there are several letters in it. And a CD. He picks it up and on it Craig has drawn stars and planets poorly all over the disk.

Tweek can't help but smile, when he reads the title of the CD. ‚Tweekers goes to space'. So he had remembered. He wants to listen to it immediately, but then he sees a letter, on which is a big ‚1' written with a red marker. He then realizes, all of the letters are numbered.

"Oh, Jesus," Tweek mutters, when he opens the first letter.

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _I never break my promises. Wait, scratch that. I do break promises, but never when it comes to you._

 _I promised you to make you a mix tape and here we are, I promised you to show you the letters I still have after all the years, and here we are. I need some explanation beforehand, I guess. The thing is, Tweek, I didn't just keep all of your letters. I think, you already know by now. I wrote you plenty of letters. I've started so many letters, I never ended because I thought they were useless and you wouldn't care. Alright, no, scratch that again. I know, you'd care, but they're not worth your time._

 _I'm bad with words, I'm sorry._

 _I don't like apologizing, but for you, I will._

 _So, I wrote you more letters than I sent you. Even after we stopped writing each other, I still wrote you for a year until I was sixteen. It was sort of like how I kept a diary. I know, haha, Craig Tucker has a diary. Or writes sappy letters to his crush._

'Crush'. Tweek stops reading for a while and his heart beats faster at that word. He has to sit down somewhere. He goes up to his room with all the stuff and sits down on his bed.

 _So there are many letters. I'm not sending all of them to you, because that'd be too much. These are only the ones, you've never read and even from those I still have more._

 _Feel free to come by sometime to read the rest, though._

 _Here are the rules:_

 _Read the letters in order_ _Listen to the CD at the same time_

 _Yours,  
_ _Craig_

 _PS.: I don't really know why I always ended my letters with ‚goodbye'._

Tweek takes the next letter in his hand, the one with the ‚2' and then puts in the CD in his laptop. The first song is ‚Perfect Two' by Auburn. He has never heard of this song before and clicks ‚play' and then starts reading the first actual letter.

 _03.02.2009_

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _Red Racer was cancelled. I don't know who had the fucking idea to cancel Rad Racer, the best show on earth. We were going to have a ninth season, but no. They had to cancel it. Now I'll never know if the Red Racer and the Green Racer ever meet again. Thanks for nothing, god._

 _Cartman thought making fun of it was funny, but I punched him in the face. I'm going to go over to Clyde and watch him court Bebe now, so I can laugh._

 _Goodbye, Craig_

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

08.11.2009

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _You remind me of the Green Racer. I just rewatched one of my favorite episodes with the Green Racer in it. They should be in there more often. I'm not saying you're 100% like the Green Racer, because we don't know much about them. We don't even know if the Green Racer is a girl or a guy._

 _All we know is that the Red Racer has a big huge massive crush on the Green Racer, that they're not white- why hasn't their ethnicity been confirmed, it bothers me- and that they have green eyes. Maybe that's why I think you're like them. You have green eyes too. And you used to always wear that one green shirt to school. The Green Racer always wears a green shirt too. I'm not saying you're like them because of this._

 _The Green Racer is kind of special. They're scared of many things, but still brave, because they keep driving. Maybe that's why the Red Racer loves them so much. That's why I like you so much too._

 _I realized, this is a stupid comparison._

 _Goodbye, Craig_

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Tweek hasn't paid much attention to the music, because he was too busy with reading the letters, but when he does, he stops reading. His face is all flushed now and he buries it in his hands by how flustered he is. _We're the perfect two._ He can't believe Craig actually is this sappy and included it in the fan mix he had made for him.

Cause your the one for me for me  
And I'm the one for you for you  
You take the both of us of us  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you

It was just too fucking _cute._ He really wants to see Craig now and just kiss him over and over again. He listens until the song is over and his heart is beating fast and a warmth is spread over his whole body. He's shaking a little bit, but not the bad kind, he's not twitching. He's shaking by how excited and happy this makes him and he can't stop smiling.

When the song is over the next one starts and he decides to continue reading.

04.05.2010

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _What's the point in lists when you're not on the first place? Seriously, we should've been the cutest couple. We had dated for four years. Why the fuck are Wendy and Stan in the first place. They fight all the time, we never fought. We were a way better couple. They should just break up already, because they will do so in like two weeks anyway. It's annoying, it's boring, nobody needs to know about it._

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me

 _28.07.2010_

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _I wish you were here. Stripe died last night. We had a funeral, Jimmy, Clyde Token and me. Ruby was there too. It felt like something was missing and it was you. Stripe liked you a lot, more than all my other friends. Even more than me._

 _I hate crying, I don't cry often or ever do. I'm not Clyde. I did cry after the funeral, though. I just really, really wish you would've been here at that time. I miss you. A lot._

 _I don't know what to do. I've never had lost a loved one and now Stripe is gone. I feel alone in my room. I don't want another guinea pig, though. I want Stripe. And you._

 _Goodbye, Craig._

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
Now I'm shining too

Tweek stops reading again, when he notices the lyrics to the song and now he can't hold it in anymore. "Argh! Jesus!" He rolls over on his stomach, hiding his face in his pillow, because it was all _too_ much. It was too much. How can a person be so happy just from a song and letters? His face feels so hot and Tweek squirms. He tries to calm himself down, listening to the calming song with a big grin on his face.

Who would've known Craig Tucker is such a romantic? He likes it, though. No, he _loves_ it. The next song is a song Tweek knows, it's 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz and he already knows he's going to like this.

 _22.12.2010_

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _I miss holding your hand. I miss I like I really think that maybe I like you more than I like you._

 _Goodbye, Craig_

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

 _02.02.2011_

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _Ruby is a bitch. She keeps bitching. She's only twelve, and probably starting her teenage phase or something. She used to be annoying before, but now she's even worse. Maybe it's because she doesn't have you to torture too anymore. Remember, when she used to play doll with us? Like, actually use us as her dolls? You always thought she hated you, but she secretly even had a little crush on you I think._

 _I like to tease her about it, but she hates it and then tells me that I have a crush on you. Which isn't exactly a lie, but that's beside the point. My birthday is soon and I'll be four years older than her again, I hate the three months we're only three years apart._

 _Do any siblings get along well anyway? It's kind of impossible. Wait, there's Kenny and Karen. They also have that Kevin brother, so they don't count. I'd say I wish you were my brother, but that would be incest. Having Token as a brother would be nice too. I hope Clyde never finds out I'd rather have Token as a brother than him._

 _Clyde would probably be a horrible brother._

 _Goodbye, Craig_

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

 _19.03.2011_

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _Marsh's a pain in the ass. Broflovski's one too. The lover boys are trying to pursue me to join either the football or basketball team. I'm not interested in sports. I'm not really a team player. I don't even know why Marsh wants me on his team, probably just so he can win against his boyfriend Broflovski._

 _I can understand Broflovski, though. I'm kind of tall. I hit six feet on my sixteenth birthday. How tall are you?_

 _I think I'm going to join the football team though, because Token and Clyde are on that team. Clyde's a loser in it, though. We're not exactly a good team anyways, Marsh is probably the only good player._

 _Don't tell him I said that, he's still a loser._

 _Apparently the stupid guys have a bet going on. Cartman is convinced I'll join the football team and McCormick is on Broflovski's side. I hate these guys, seriously. McCormick even offered to suck my dick if I join the basketball team. I don't even know if he was serious or not._

 _I sure as hell hope he wasn't._

 _Ruby is screaming, I don't know what the fuck her problem is. I have to go._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Craig._

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

Tweek is even singing when he reaches the next letter.

 _13.04.2011_

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _Why can't I stop thinking about you? It's been years since we last saw each other. We haven't even wrote for a year._

 _So why is it, that I sometimes still sit here and even though I try hard not to think about you, I can't? It's ridiculous, it's stupid. I'm sorry. I'm almost sixteen, I should grow up and let you go… or us. I can't._

 _I really, really can't._

 _Goodbye, Craig_

As he finishes reading that letter, a new song starts.

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back

" _Dear Tweek,_

 _What would a sappy fan mix in which I tell you about my feelings be without some good old Bruno Mars? I hope by now you know what I'm trying to tell you with these letters. Like I said, I'm not good with words. I'm a crappy writer, I'm a worse talker."_ Tweek has decided to read out the last letter.

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

„ _I really like you. I've always liked you. When we had our first kiss when we were twelve, forced in truth or dare, I realized, how cute you were. A week later I knew I was head over heels for you. I hid it for two years until you moved away. I liked you still._

 _I liked you, when you were so far away from me._

 _I liked you, when we only wrote each other letters._

 _I liked you, when we stopped writing letters._

 _I liked you through all of middle and high school, even though it was stupid, because we haven't seen each other in years._

 _I liked you even during college and even though I brushed it off as a childhood crush, I knew it's more than that. So when we finally met again after seven years, I thought it was my chance to win you back. Because I also liked you then._

 _Even after all those years._ "

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know  
'Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back

" _I know this took me a long time. I should've told you earlier, when it wasn't too late and you're not back with your ex_." Tweek hesitates and puts down the letter. What? He was confused. He was _not_ dating Minh again. Fuck, was this what he had thought? Was that the reason Craig had avoided him for about a month?

Tweek was definitely not dating Minh! Why would he? " _I hope it's not too late, though._

 _You know, I liked you, all the time. All the seven years. But I didn't love you. I fell in love with you during the time you were here, when we were able to spend so much time together._

 _God, this all sounds so cheesy and sappy and I really can't believe I did all of this, but it's okay._

 _It's you. And for you I'd do anything._

 _This is even worse . Oh my god._

 _Yours, Craig._ "

Tweek doesn't know what to do, when he finishes reading that last letter. He was imaging Craig's nasal voice reading all of this aloud. Craig was such a dork, but he was _his_ dork and he was just as much in love with Tweek, as Tweek was with him. The last song is over too, and Tweek repeats the playlist, when he lets himself fall down on the bed, with a smile on his face, the last letter clutched to his heart and drifts himself to sleep.


	20. Dear Craig, you're the biggest dork

**A/N:** /strong one last song is this one ( /watch?v=gBQWpKDey0Q). its even more fitting for creek than 'falling in love in a coffee shop'...

* * *

It's been about three days since Craig has sent Tweek his package.

He doesn't know what he had expected when he did so. He regretted it immediately afterwards. God, it was too fucking sappy, right? Tweek doesn't like that kind of stuff. On top of it, it was _way_ too personal. Craig has never confessed his feelings for anyone and it seems like he's so vulnerable now. Tweek knows it, knows _all_ about it. He knows that Craig has not ever stopped thinking about him for almost a decade.

Craig hates being vulnerable, that's why he mostly just keeps up his cold facade.

It wasn't just that the was afraid Tweek would return his feelings or that it was too cheesy, no. He realized how _stupid_ it was. He wouldn't even know when Tweek would get the package. Or, when he opens it and reads it. Tweek could also just _ignore_ it and never reply him or maybe it got lost in the mail. One letter has already been lost in the mail when he tried to send one to Tweek, so why shouldn't it happen again?

Craig is freaking out about this, because that would be even _worse._ He had sent Tweek those letters, but only because didn't think they were gone, they were just with Tweek. If they'd get lost, though, Craig would never see them again. He really was sentimental when it comes to those letters.

He doesn't get a text from Tweek, so when he comes back to South Park, a week after his short visit to Ruby, he doesn't know what to do. He could call Tweek or visit him, but that doesn't feel right. He'd rather have Tweek approach him. He made the first step- or like, _ten_ steps at the same time- now he just had to wait for Tweek.

Craig was actually a very patient person. Not now, though. He has never done anything like this and was freaking out.

"Chill, everything will turn out fine," Kyle promises him.

They're at his room right now and playing some game on Ike's Playstation, since Kyle hasn't brought his with him. "How do you know?"

"Alright, I don't."

"Exactly." Craig is pissed and it's not Kyle's fault, but he still is. He has to let it out somewhere and Kyle just happens to be here. Clyde is staying at the university this weekend, probably going to spend it with having some weird webcam sex or something. Craig doesn't know if they actually do this, but he wouldn't be surprised. Same with Stan and Kyle.

"Craig, you suck at this game," Kyle points out and Craig flips him off. When it's over, Kyle has won again and puts his controller away.

"Let's not do this."

"Fine by me. Watch a movie?"

"Yeah, alright." Kyle nods. "Mad Max Fury Road?" Before Craig can answer, his phone starts ringing and when he looks at the screen, he sees it's Tweek calling. He almost jumps up, when he realizes this, so Kyle looks over his shoulder.

"Oh god, it's Tweek! Go, tiger!" Kyle grins and Craig rolls his eyes, but can't stop smiling too.

He picks up his phone and clears his throat. "Hey."

"Hi, Craig."

Hearing Tweek's voice for the first time in a month makes his heart ache. "Hi." He sees Kyle raising his eyebrows, because he just said ‚hi' for the second time and Craig shows him his middle finger.

"I'll let you two alone," Kyle mouthes and walks out of the room. Craig's thankful for that.

"So… you're in town now, right?"

"Yeah."

"I read your letters today. O-Or like, last night. Well, it was a-already 1 am, I don't know if this counts."

Craig nods, and then realizes, Tweek can't see it. "Yeah?"

"Well… Can we meet?"

"Yeah, sure. When? Now?"

"Yeah."

Craig bites down on his lower lips. "You know what? Can you meet me in one hour at Token's place?"

"T-Token's place?" Tweek seems to be confused.

"There's something I need to show you," Craig explains.

"Alright. I'll see you then." They say their goodbyes and hang up. Immediately, Craig calls Token. He doesn't know what time it is there, but he doesn't care.

"Craig? What's up? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, mom." Craig rolls his eyes. „Listen, you have to do something for me, okay?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I still have my stuff over at your place in the attic," Craig explains. "Can you… like, I told Tweek to meet me there in an hour. Can you give your parents or your butler or whoever guards your fucking mansion a call and tell them I'm coming?"

Token laughs on the other side of the phone. "Of course! God, you're so sappy, Craig."

"Shut up," Craig mutters and flushes.

"I'll call them right now. Good luck. And Craig?"

"Huh?"

"My parents are home, I think, so don't you dare to think about having sex on my attic."

"I won't." Craig sighs and then stops himself, before he hangs up. "Token… Uh, thanks."

"No problem. I really hope it'll go well."

"Me too."

* * *

Craig is half an hour earlier at Token's place than they had planned their meeting.

He's preparing everything and he can't help, but be excited about it. Alright, maybe Tweek has just called him to turn him down and then it'll be worse, because he has such high expectations right now, but hey. A guy can dream, right?

Craig steps aside, when he's finished and looks at his work. He had planned this over a month ago and now he finally had the time to show Tweek. He figured, that if Tweek was going to turn him down, it was his last chance to do this.

He had turned off all the lights and in the middle of the room is his star projector he got from his parents for his birthday when he turned nineteen. The white spots of light circle over the room and Craig can't wait to let Tweek see this.

Music. Oh, yeah. Token luckily has a stereo in this room, so Craig plucks in his phone and searches for a playlist. He puts on the ‚Tweekers goes to Space' playlist. How awkward will it be, if Tweek really were to turn him down, though? Ah, well, that would already be bad enough, might as well make it super awkward then.

On the floor, he has built a blanket fort. Token had helped him with this and after the party he had put all of it away again, but he still remembers how it was built, so it wasn't too hard to build it up again. It was really huge and complicated and Craig was glad he had Token.

He was glad in general that he had such great friends. He hopes they know he is, even though he doesn't show it as often as some other people do. He's lost in thoughts, when somebody behind him gasps. Craig turns around and there he was.

He has missed him _so_ much. It's been weeks since they saw each other and now here he was finally. Tweek Tweak. Nervous, his blonde hair messy and wearing an oversized green sweater with the logo of the Green Racer. Craig stares at it and then starts smiling.

"I like the shirt," he says.

"I-I like the stars," Tweek replies and then they look at each other, _really_ look at each other. Their eyes meet and they're smiling and Craig can't move. His whole body is frozen and all he can do is smile.

Tweek approaches him, but he doesn't really go up to Craig. Instead, he turns to Craig's phone. "Can I?"

Craig is confused and just nods. Tweek gets out his phone and puts the aux cord in his phone. He fumbles around a bit, biting down on his lower lip and shaking a little bit. He's nervous. Then he puts down the phone again and a new song starts.

"What… are you doing?", Craig asks.

I never remember birthdays.  
But I could never forget the sound of her name.  
The structure of vows and letters flow perfectly together.

Tweek clears his throat and takes out something from his front pocket of his black jeans. It's a folded paper. He's unfolding it and then starts reading. " _Dear Craig, You're the biggest dork I know."_ He smiles and when he looks up to Craig, he takes his hand and Craig feels like he's about to die. " _I was so happy when I read your letters. I don't remember ever being this happy. Thank you for it, for everything. Thank you for being_ you _. And yes, it was sappy. Really sappy. But that's okay, I liked it and I am glad you did this. Remind me to ask you about the other letters."_

Craig's throat feels so dry and he feels Tweek's hand shaking a little bit in his.

I'm terrible with crowds.  
But I could break the bars if you wanna go out.  
Thinking I'm a charmer.  
You see, that's part of the armor.

I'll take my swolen pride.  
I'll lay it down tonight.  
Oh, if only for a moment of your time.  
Then you'll finally see how it's supposed to be.  
Our flaws dissolve in love so easily.

" _You're not a horrible writer, Craig. I am._

 _And I like you too. I've liked you when I was fourteen, and I like you again now. I wish I could say too, that I've liked you all the years, but that's not really true. What is true, though, is that I have completely fallen head over heels for you in that short time that we were together again._

 _We just both have some huge communication problems."_ Craig lets out a short laughter and Tweek does too. „" _'m not dating Minh again. Seriously, how could I, when I like you?_

 _Craig, if I'm the Green Racer, then you're the Red Racer. You make me stronger and feel better about myself. Remember when we were at Stark's Pond and I was driving you home? You were a little bit tipsy and joked about kissing me. When you didn't, I was disappointed. That was when I realized, I liked you. A lot."_

Well, I'm addicted to coffee.  
But I would give the cup if you wanted me.  
Completely change my lifestyle all for the sake of one smile.

I'm hardly punctual.  
But I could rearrange my usual.  
For once I will be early.  
You won't be able to resist me.

 _"So…_ " Tweek drops his head and puts down the letter. His cheeks are red and he's looking down at the ground. "Can you… maybe kiss me now? Yours, Tweek."

Craig doesn't need him to say this twice. He scoops forward, cups Tweek's face in his hands and leans down to kiss him. Finally. After two failed kisses and eleven years since they first started fake dating back in elementary, he's getting his first _proper_ kiss.

Tweek's lips are soft and he tastes like coffee, but not bitter. Craig can feel that Tweek is smiling and he does too, when Tweek pulls him closer and curls his arms around Craig's waist and returns the kiss. When they part, Craig rests his forehead against Tweek's and they're both grinning like idiots.

"This is so fucking sappy," Craig says.

"I know. You s-started it, though," Tweek replies and then his hands are in Craig's hair and he pulls him down for another kiss. Craig closes his eyes immediately and returns it, hungrily placing his lips on Tweek's. It's better than anything he has imagined, even though it's not perfect, because Tweek is shaking a little bit. Probably, because of his nervousness. He doesn't let go of him, until Tweek calms down and that's when he opens his mouth and lightly licks with his tongue over Tweek's lips. The shorter boy doesn't seem too surprised by this, because he eagerly kisses him back, opening his mouth and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

The kiss is a little bit awkward, because Craig is so tall and Tweek is so short, so they part again. "C-Can we sit down?" Tweek points at the blanket fort. "I wouldn't want this to go to waste."

Craig grins and nods, taking Tweek's hand and pulling him to the fort. He sits down and Tweek does too. Not much time passes, until Craig kisses him again, his hands on Tweek's waist and Tweek's around his neck. Somehow they end up with Tweek practically sitting on his lap and both of them out of breath. He looks at Tweek in the darkness, stars of the projector dancing on his face and Craig can't believe this is actually happening.

"So you and Minh are really not a thing?"

"No! Why would we?" Craig lets himself fall down and Tweek does too. They're laying next to each other, legs tangled and faces so close to each other, Craig can feel Tweek's breath.

"Remember when I called you and Minh picked up? He told me you were soon going to be boyfriends again and that you stayed at his place overnight," he explained and Tweek stares at him.

"Argh, no! It's complicated. Henry was out of town and Minh wanted to talk to me and I was not going to s-say no, because I still care about him." Craig would lie, if he'd say he isn't jealous. "He told me it was a mistake to break up with me a-and that he wants to give us a try. I spend the night at his place and we talked. But I knew I wasn't going to take him back, because… _Iaminlovewithyou._ " He said the last part way too quickly.

"What?"

"Iaminlovewithyou," Tweek repeats.

"Say it," Craig whispers, his hand on Tweek's cheek.

"I love you."

Craig smiles and kisses him lazily on the lips. "I love you too, Tweekers."

He wishes he can see Tweek blushing, but it's too dark. "Anyways, I told him the next day I can't be with him, because I already have someone new. That was after your call. So… when we met again, I was so happy and exciting, because I wanted to tell you about my feelings."

Craig remembers. Oh, he has had that ‚being in love' look because of _him_ and not Minh! "Oh. And then… God, I'm so stupid! I said all of that stupid stuff about how it was just a mistake, right?"

"Yeah." Tweek nods and then smiles again. "It doesn't matter. We're together now, right?"

Craig grins. "Hell yes. But… Why did you spend the night at his place if you already knew you liked me?"

Tweek blushes and winces. "Because I'm not stupid and not nice. I needed a place to crash and he obviously wouldn't let me if, you know, I'd turn him down immediately a-and…"

Craig starts laughing and kisses Tweek's cheek. "So you were leading him on. Promise me one thing: Don't ever do that with me."

Tweek smiles at him and takes his hand. "I won't."


	21. Dear Craig, I have to confess something

**A/N:** *sweats nervously* AM I EVEN ALLOWED TO PUBLISH SMUT HERE?! the highest rating you can go is M, but trust me, it'll be E. anyway. this is a chapter full of sin. dont report me. and IF you do, you can always read this fic on ao3 ( /works/5416262/chapters/12514196)

* * *

"So, nine years, huh?" They're cuddling in the fort, their eyes half closed, while the star projector is making them look like the universe. It's beautiful, it's perfect. Craig's two favorite things in this world are right here now: the universe and Tweek.

Craig looks to Tweek, who's looking up to him, a smile on his lips, so close to him and the best thing is that he doesn't have to let this moment go, ever again. He can have this so many times again, they won't have a long distance relationship like Token and Clyde or Stan and Kyle. They can be just an annoying couple like Butters and Kenny were.

Well, okay, Craig takes that back. As much as he loves Tweek, he's not really comfortable with making out with him all wet in front of everyone. He plays with Tweek's blond hair and returns his smile.

"Yeah. Almost ten."

Tweek looks at him for a moment and then starts laughing. "You know, all of this… this whole confession and _this_ is a little bit crappy."

"What?" Craig is too shocked to react differently. He just stares at his new boyfriend.

"Yeah." Tweek nods and turns around to him to wrap his arms around Craig's neck. „Sappy Craig. C-Crappy."

When Craig realizes what he's referring to, Tweek is already a giggling mess and Craig starts laughing too. He had totally forgotten that text he had written to Tweek weeks ago, when he had been tired and had only just woken up. "You're a little piece of shit, you know?", he asks, his arms curling around Tweek's waist. The next thing he knows his Tweek is straddling his lap and nodding.

"I know. Guess that's what you signed up for, though."

"Nah, I never had a choice," Craig replies. "It was all the Asian girls. Blame them, they started it. It was a sealed contract from the beginning."

Tweek laughs again. "Argh, do you think?! D-Do you think they all knew it was g-going to happen?" He suddenly widens his eyes and Craig kisses him on the nose.

"That was a joke. Who would know we'd fake date, lose each other, find each other again and then date for real?" Craig's heart beats a little bit faster when he says this, because seriously. Who would've known? Of course he had always wished for this to happen some day, but he had always doubted it.

"I don't know, Craig. You know, I wrote you a letter once too, and never sent it."

"What?"

Tweek shrugs, slightly tugging at Craig's hair. "It… argh, was right after I moved to Aurora. I w-wanted to tell you about my feelings."

"Fuck, Tweek." He wished, Tweek would've sent that letter. "Do you still have it?"

"N-No. I'm sorry, I burned it r-right after I wrote it. It was like, _Dear Craig, I have to confess something to you. I-I really like you as more t-than just…_ argh, _a friend_."

Craig takes a deep breath. "You know, I would've told you I felt the same. When did you… realized you like me… back then?"

Tweek bites down on his lower lip and when Craig brushes over with his thumb over it, he smiles at him. "When I moved and you promised me on our goodbye that you'll w-write me letters. That's kind of gay and cute."

Craig stared at him and then laughed. "Well, I _am_ kind of cute. And gay for you."

"I know. I-I was probably your first wet dream," Tweek teases and Craig is lucky he can't see his blush on his face right now because it's too dark.

"C-Can I turn on the light?", Tweek asks, as if he can read his mind. Craig nods and Tweek stands up. He turns on the light and turns off the star projector. When he returns to Craig, he's already missing the warmth of him against his body. Tweek just returns to his original position, back on Craig's lap, his arms around his neck. This time, his fingers tangle in Craig's hair and Craig closes his eyes. "I was, right?"

"Shut up," Craig murmurs, trying hard to not let him see how flustered he is.

"C-Craig," Tweek whispers. His breath is hot and Craig slowly opens his eyes. "It's okay. You were mine too."

Craig chokes and stares at him. "What?"

"Did you fo-forget I also had a crush on you?" Tweek tilts his head and Craig can't say anything. He's too speechless.

"Oh."

Tweek smiles at him, before he leans down to kiss Craig, who is kissing him back immediately. He grabs in Tweek's Green Racer shirt and smiles too. When did Tweek get that? Was that because he told him he reminded him of the Green Racer? Nevertheless, Craig loved it. Tweek opens his mouth against his and their tongues meet.

This kiss is like none they had before, it's passionate and makes Craig even weaker. Especially, when Tweek grinds against him. Craig opens his eyes for a moment in surprise and they part for a short time, Tweek smirking at him, before they return to their make out session.

Craig's left hand finds the blond mess of Tweek's hair, grabbing it and tilting Tweek's head more, so he has access to his neck. He leaves a trail of kisses on his lover's neck, while at the same time slowly sliding his other hand under Tweek's shirt and feeling his naked skin underneath. Tweek lets out a quiet moan and grinds even _harder_ at Craig's crotch, that the other stops for a while to moan too.

"Can I leave a mark?", Craig asks him, looking up at Tweek.

"What? N-No! I mean, argh- Yeah. But don't make it too… I don't want people to see."

Craig nods and smirks at him. "Okay." He pulls at the hem of Tweek's shirt and then pulls it completely off. Tweek is so _pale_ and skinny (well, Craig was a little bit skinnier, but that's not interesting right now) and adorable. He's a little bit flushed and Craig looks up to Tweek's face again, kissing him soft on the lips, before returning to Tweek's body.

His hands explore Tweek's back, his stomach, his chest. He licks Tweek's skin and leaves kisses until he stops a little bit above Tweek's collar bone and sucks him gently. Tweek shudders and buries his face in Craig's hair, breathing hot and heavy against Craig's ear. It drives him crazy, making him already hard and he doesn't care that Tweek can feel it, because he can feel Tweek's erection against his lower stomach too.

He licks Tweek's hard nipples and the boy squirms and draws back. Craig looks at the mark he left on Tweek and grins proudly of his work. If he was an artist, Tweek's body was his canvas. Tweek pushes Craig back, so he's falling and the next thing he knows is that Tweek has pinned him underneath himself.

Craig gulps, looking up to Tweek, who kisses him eagerly while his one hand explore the skin under Craig's shirt. God, he's so hard now, he needs to _do_ something. When Craig starts pulling on Tweek's jeans, the other stops him and puts his hand away.

"Uh… is this- Is this not okay?", Craig asks nervously and Tweek laughs.

"Of course it is, but I want to suck you _first_." Before he knows it, Craig lets out a quiet cry. Oh my god. Tweek is going to _suck_ him. Tweek's going to- Craig just loved how confident he was, it turned him even more on.

"God, yes. Please," Craig says and Tweek opens Craig's jeans and drag them down. Thank god, they were starting to feel uncomfortable. His toes curl, when Tweek lifts Craig's shirt to kiss him all the way from his chest down. Craig closes his eyes, his hands gripping the blankets next to him and moaning. He was already a mess now, how would he be then?

He opens his eyes to look down at Tweek, who somehow manages to perfectly pull his boxer shorts down just with his teeth.

"Fuck, Tweek," Craig breathes. „You're so hot."

"Thanks, you're not so b-bad yourself," Tweek replies, grinning. His hand massage Craig's inner thighs and then one curls around Craig's erection. He can't help but let out a small whimper.

He had thought about this so many times. Tweek's long, pale fingers wrapped around his dick, his wide eyes staring at him. God, how many times had Craig jerked off to this image? When he was in high school and in most of the time in college, the picture had been blurry, because he didn't know how exactly Tweek would look like.

But now… Now he had the real thing in front of him. Tweek kisses the inside of his thighs and Craig loves it, but also hates it, because apparently Tweek was a big tease. He's not too surprised by this, though. Tweek starts pumping his fist up and down slowly.

"Tweek, _please_ ," Craig whispers and Tweek looks up at him. Their eyes meet and then Tweek starts licking him and Craig loses it. Tweek is looking _directly_ at him while he's licking his dick and Craig has never seen anything more perfect than this. His head falls back and he closes his eyes, as Tweek's tongue curl around his tip and his fingers stroke his balls.

"Fuck. Oh god."

Tweek draws back his head again and Craig wants to protest or say something, but the blond just asks: "C-Can you… Pull my hair?"

Wow, Tweek had a hair pulling kink. This was even hotter than he already thought it was. Craig grunts and then his fingers find their way to Tweek's blond hair, grabbing at them, before Tweek starts taking in his dick, inch by inch. Craig thinks he can die happy now, when he leans back again to enjoy this.

He can't think of anything clearly, his mind is a mess and so is he. Tweek has found a rhythm and when Craig pulls his hair, he lets out a moan. The vibration makes Craig even more of a shouting, moaning mess. "Fuck, Tweek, you're so- _god._ You're so good at this. I love you, you're so fucking hot. Oh my god." He tries hard not to push up his hips and pulls even harder on Tweek's hair who lets out another moan, this time louder.

That's it. Craig warns him shortly before he comes and he's surprised, when Tweek doesn't pull back. Craig shouts loudly and then looks down at Tweek, his breath hard. Tweek swallows and then licks Craig's dick an pulls back, his back of his hand wiping his mouth. It is only then when Craig realizes, Tweek's jeans are open and his dick is pulled out.

He had stroked himself while giving Craig head and that's just the best thing he could think of.

"Wow," Craig is breathless and yet he sits up to cup Tweek's face and kiss him. He can taste himself on Tweek's red, swollen lips and-

His phone rings.

"God damn it!", Craig groans. Tweek looks at Craig's phone's display.

"It's Token."

"I'm not taking that call."

"Craig! We're in his _house_!"

Craig sighs. "He better have a good reason to interrupt us." He picks up the phone. "What?!"

"You son of a bitch," Token greets him. "I'm happy you and Tweek are finally together, but what did I tell you about having sex in my attic?"

Craig hesitates, because he doesn't remember. He can't think clearly right now, anyway. "Uh…"

"My. Parents. Are. Home. I just got a call from my mom, telling me they can _hear_ you two upstairs! Do you know how fucking embarrassing that is?" Craig blushes. He has totally forgotten about Token's parents.

"Fuck," he breathes and Tokens sighs.

"Yeah, fuck. Just… Clean up and get your asses down, alright? Go fuck at your place."

"Sorry, man."

"It's okay," Token says. "Congrats, by the way." When the call is over, Craig looks over to Tweek and clears his throat.

"Token's parents heard us and… uh, they called Token to call me. Anyway, I guess we should go then?"

"WHAT? His parents are home? O-Oh my god! They know what we did!" Tweek puts on his pants properly again and Craig searches for his boxer shorts and puts them on too.

"It's alright," Craig says. "Token's parents won't kill us."

"What? You mean… they could?"

"No, I mean…" Craig sighs. "They're really laid back." Clyde's dad was like a second father to him and he was really close with the Donovan family, but Craig was pretty close to Token's too. Same with Jimmy's- the four boys have hung out quite much during high school.

Tweek doesn't seem too convinced and Craig plants a kiss on his forehead. „I promise, they won't hate us or something like that." He puts on his pants and Tweek still hasn't moved from his place.

"It's kind of your fault," he says after a while.

"Huh? I mean, I guess. I should've invited you to mine." Craig shrugs and Tweek shakes his head.

"N-No, that's not what I meant. I mean… you're kind of… loud and talk a lot, when you're in heat." Tweek looks up at him and Craig blushes.

"Oh god," he says, putting his face in his hands. He always had the problems of being a little bit too loud during sex. It was fucking embarrassing, it had been like this with Thomas, Kenny and Michael. Except for Thomas, they had all teased him about it. The thing was, that with Tweek, Craig was even _louder._ People always thought, Craig was really quiet in bed, maybe groaning once or twice, they never expected that Craig was nothing like that.

Tweek puts his hands away and plants kisses in his palms. Craig is shaking a little and can't believe this is all really happening. "It's okay. I like it, it's just… unexpected, that's all."

"You do?" Kenny had laughed about it, Michael had told him to shut up most of the time, when they weren't alone in the house.

"Yeah. Makes me wonder how loud you'll scre-scream when we actually have sex."

Craig's face is heating up and Tweek giggles. Craig stands up. "You'll find out sooner or later." Tweek grabs his hands, entwine their fingers together and stands up too. They walk downstairs and Tweek is nervous. They meet Mrs. Black in the living room and she looks up from her newspaper. It's awkward and embarrassing.

"H-Hello, Mrs. Black," Tweek lets out.

"Hey."

"Hi, boys."

"We're, ngh, really, really sorry! Argh, I promise this won't happen again!"

Mrs. Black starts laughing. "It's okay. Well, it's not, but I forgive you, boys. We all were young once, right?" She smiles at them and Craig smiles back.

"Thank you. Anyway, we should go now."

The woman nods and walks them to the door, where they apologize again and Craig thanks her for letting them in the house. "Token told me all about your situation, so I'm glad we could help."

"Ah!" Tweek seems horrified and Mrs. Black just laughs. Then, Craig turns to Tweek.

"So… Your car or mine?"

"I walked here," Tweek explains, and so it's settled. They drive back to Craig's car and before he can ask him, where they want to go, Tweek says: "C-Can we go to the coffee shop? I need to do some stuff there. Plus, I-I really need some coffee right now. That was way too much pressure."

Craig smiles and nods. "Of course, babe."

* * *

As soon as they enter the coffee shop, Henry congratulates them on their relationship.

Tweek is flustered by that and Craig holds himself back to just flip him off. Alright, it's not that hard, because the truth is that he's holding himself back from smiling widely. Because yes, they are finally together now, holding hands and getting some coffee for Tweek.

"I'll be r-right back okay? You want some hot chocolate?"

"Only if you're the one doing it," Craig replies.

"Crappy." Tweek grins and kisses his forehead, before he disappears through a door on which 'STAFF ONLY' is written. Craig sits down at one of the tables and looks at his phone again. He has plenty of messages, mostly from Clyde. Some are from Token and Kyle and one is from Jimmy.

Craig can imagine how the word has spread, Token told Clyde, who probably told everyone. Craig wonders, if Tweek has been bombarded by their messages too. Probably, especially from Clyde. Craig answers them all with just one word, though he gives Clyde _two_ words, since he still is his best friend and Craig feels bad that in the last time he hasn't really talked to him about his problems.

Tweek returns after about ten minutes, giving him his hot chocolate and Craig thanks him. They sit there, talk about nothing and everything, grinning at each other like teenagers in love.

"Are you hungry?", Craig asks him and Tweek shakes his head.

"N-No, are you?"

"A little bit. Wanna go to my place?"

"We could go out for dinner! You know l-like a date." Craig likes the sound of it and he smiles.

"Sure. But… can we do that tomorrow actually?" He looks down nervously and Tweek furrows his brows.

"Why that?"

Craig clears his throat and then leans forward to whisper in Tweek's ear. "I kind of want to pay you back." He puts his hand over Tweek's groin and grabs his dick through the fabric, making Tweek squirm and spilling some of his coffee on the table.

"Jesus, Craig! D-Don't do that again!" His face is red and he's quickly wiping the table with some paper sheets.

"So you don't want to?"

"NO! I mean, yes, I do." Tweek nods and kisses him softly, making Craig's heart leap. Now he's the one whispering hot against Craig's ear. "Can't wait to make you scream, darling." When he leans back, he smirks, while Craig can't even articulate proper words. He just stares at him with an open mouth.

"I- uh, wow." _Darling_. That sounds fucking _amazing_ coming out of Tweek's mouth.


	22. Dear Tweek, I love you

They go to Tweek's place, because he lives alone, unlike Craig.

"You know," Tweek says, „we're alone."

"I know," Craig replies. He's sitting on the edge of Tweek's bed, his boyfriend straddling his lap and playing with his dark hair.

"This means we can be as l-loud as we want to." Tweek grins at him.

"You really like it, don't you?", Craig asks, teasing and Tweek nods.

"It's a-amazing, man!" He grins and kisses Craig's cheek. "Silent, stoic, sarcastic Craig…" He kisses Craig over and over again between his words and Craig grabs his hips. "… Becoming a screaming m-mess."

"Well," Craig mutters and licks his way into Tweek's mouth. "You drive me crazy."

Tweek stares at him. "Crappy."

"Is this a thing now?"

"Oh yes, it _definitely_ is a thing n-now." Tweek smiles at him and Craig laughs. Their lips find each other again and their hands try to pull off the other's shirt. When they're both panting heavily and are shirtless, Craig falls back, Tweek on top of him. He can feel the weight of the blond guy on him and he's a little bit heavier than he thought he'd be, but he loves the feeling of Tweek's weight on him.

His hands slide into the back pockets of Tweek's jeans and he gives his ass a hard squeeze, to which Tweek groans against Craig's mouth. They're grinding against each other, their hips buckling up and finding a rhythm. As much as Craig enjoys this, he needs _more._ He needs to feel Tweek against him, _completely_ against him. He needs to see Tweek lose himself and cry his name.

He lifts Tweek up a little bit to pull out his jeans and the other boy helps him quickly. When they're both only in their underwear, Tweek grabs in Craig's boxer shorts, giving his dick a light squeeze. Craig moans, burying his face in the crook of Tweek's neck.

"Fuck, _Tweek_ ," he murmurs and bites down on the sensitive skin. Tweek whimpers and pulls off Craig's boxer shorts. When Craig does the same with Tweek's, he stops for a while. He has seen Tweek's dick before, but then he hasn't been completely naked and he can't help but stare.

"C-Craig?" Tweek seems to be nervous, when Craig wraps his fingers around Tweek's dick.

"You're…" _beautiful_. He doesn't even know why he thinks so, but Tweek is. "… Big."

"What?"

Craig flushes. "I'm just- well, you're really short, alright? And your…" He thinks about having to take it all in him and licks his lips. That would be quite a challenge, but he is always willing to take one. Especially, when it comes to Tweek.

"Oh my god." Tweek leans his forehead against Craig's and kisses him. "I-I'm not… I'm average." He was _not._

"We could compare," Craig suggests, jokingly and Tweek rolls his eyes.

"Haha. W-Way to ruin the mood, Craig."

"Am I really?" Craig smirks, when he starts stroking Tweek's dick and the boy's eyes start to flutter and his mouth drops open.

"C-Craig?"

"Hm?", Craig asks, grabbing Tweek's ass again.

"Can I… uh, top?"

Craig stares at him. "Fuck yes," he groans. "I don't really care. I mean, I'm happy with _anything._ " It's no lie, Craig likes any kind of position- like Tweek probably already knows, because he walked in on Craig's and Kenny's conversation about their preferences. "Just… ah, I haven't really done it in a while, so…" He doesn't think he needs to tell Tweek to be a little bit gentle and Craig wishes he could be rough, but knows it was probably a bad idea.

"That's not what I meant," Tweek says. "I want to, nnngh- I…"

"You?"

Tweek leans back on his knees, hovering over Craig. "I want to ride you." His voice is low and it sends a shiver down Craig's spine.

Craig stares at him. Tweek's eyes are on his and they're full of lust and he feels himself blushing of how turned on he is right now. "Fuck, Tweek," he cries. "Yes, _please_." He sounds ridiculous, voice weak and pleading, but he doesn't care right now.

Tweek smiles, tangling his fingers in Craig's hand and leaning his forehead against his. "I'm glad you like the idea of it." He lowers himself a little bit, his ass grinding against Craig's erection. "Open me up?"

Craig stares at him and he can't say anything, so he just nods. Tweek reaches over to his bedside table and brings out a bottle of lube. Craig arches his eyebrows. "You're pretty prepared, huh?"

Tweek blushes. "What if I am?"

"Well, that's pretty hot," Craig replies, grinning. His voice is slowly gaining its usual tone again, though there was still the hint of excitement and nervousness. Craig spreads some lube on his fingers and Tweek lifts himself up a little bit, his arms curled around Craig's neck and their body pressed against each other. "Did you think of me?"

He circles with his finger around Tweek's hole, spreading some lube around it and Tweek shudders. "A-ah," he hisses, "yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Craig, I- ah- did."

The image of Tweek pleasuring himself, thinking of Craig, flashes in front of his eyes for a second, before he grins. Craig lifts up Tweek's chin, making him to look him in the eyes. "Look at me." Tweek does and he's surprisingly not shaking, when Craig enters a finger. "You should show me sometime."

"Show you?"

"Yeah." Craig grins, kissing him hard, biting down on Tweek's lower lip and making his boyfriend moan from the sensation. "Show me. I really want to see, you know? Getting off on me." His finger is deep in Tweek now and he plants kisses on his shoulder. "Did you think of this? Of me stretching your tight ass? Did you imagine me fucking you senseless? Or the other way round?"

Tweek moans and Craig adds another finger. "You'd l-like that, wouldn't you? I'm not going to tell you."

"You will sooner or later," Craig replies and then they're kissing again. Tweek grabs into Craig's hair, his breath panting and when he pulls back and fucking _bites_ him in his shoulder, it turns Craig even more on. He moans and then Tweek pulls his hair back, so that Craig head falls back and he's looking up to Tweek now. His green eyes are wide open and Craig can see that he's just as crazy for him, as he was for Tweek.

"Add another one," Tweek orders him and Craig obliges. Tweek strokes with his fingers over Craig's lips, before Craig opens them and starts sucking them. He closes his eyes, sucking Tweek's long and slender fingers. When Tweek withdraws his hand again, he curls it around Craig's dick and starts stroking it. It feels weird and good at the same time and Craig doesn't open his eyes.

He can feel Tweek rolling a condom over his dick and spreading the cold lube over it and then he opens his eyes. How the fuck did he do that so quickly? "I-I think that's enough," Tweek says and Craig just breathes out and nods. He takes out his fingers, making Tweek let out a quiet cry and then places his hands on Tweek's hips. His lover sprawls his hand over Craig's chest and pushes him back into the bed.

Oh god, it's happening now. Craig just stares at Tweek, as he lowers himself slowly down on his dick. Tweek's face is red, he's biting down on his lower lip and seems to be concentrating and he just looks absolutely _stunning._

"Tweek," Craig moans, when he's inside him. His grip on Tweek's hips tightens and he wants to do something, but Tweek holds him down. "God, you're so fucking beautiful."

His lover smiles, licking his lips and plays shortly with Craig's nipples. Then, he reaches behind Craig for the headboard of the bed. Tweek starts rocking up and down, slowly getting used to this. Tweek feels so tight and perfectly perfect, and everything about this was just… perfect. He can't think of another word to describe this feeling right now, and maybe it's because Craig can't think at all right now, but he's fine with 'perfect'.

It doesn't take Tweek too long to get into a rhythm and Craig is seriously impressed. His eyes are still on Tweek, whose head is falling back now, mouth open and eyes closed. He's sweating and so is Craig and Craig's thrusting against Tweek and groans. His hand wander from Tweek's hips to his thighs and he can't exactly let them stay at one place.

Craig closes his eyes now too, only concentrating on Tweek's body around his and the moans that escape Tweek's mouth. "Fuck," he hisses. "Ah, Tweek, _god."_

He can feel Tweek's hand on his cheek, gliding down to his chest and Craig opens his eyes again. "C-Craig," Tweek moans in a high pitched voice, "scream for me."

Craig is too happy to oblige Tweek's wish. He screams Tweek's name, fingers digging into his skin, cursing the name of god probably more times than he ever has at any other time of his life. He doesn't think before he talks, but everything he says is the truth and nothing else. He tells Tweek how perfect he is, how amazing he feels to the point Tweek becomes a sobbing and moaning mess too.

"Babe," Craig whispers, sitting up a little bit. "Ah, _fuck,_ you're so good at this. Faster-" Tweek does so and Craig can feel that he's on the edge. "I'm about to- oh my god. Tweek, I'm going to come."

„Then come for me." Soon after those breathless words of his boyfriend, Craig comes with a loud scream. He lets himself fall back on his bed and looks up to Tweek. His hand wanders to Tweek's erection, he only needs to give him a few hard and fast strokes, before Tweek comes in his hand too, shouting his name, and then collapses on top of him.

None of them say anything and the air around them is just filled with their loud breathing. After a while, Tweek rolls off of him. Craig pulls out the condom and throws it in the bin next to the door and he's glad he doesn't miss, because Tweek would probably scold him if he did.

Craig turns around, so he can face his lover. They stare at each other, until Tweek's lips start curling into a big smile and Craig returns it. The next thing he knows is that they're both laughing. Well, it's more like _giggling_ , but Craig is not going to admit he's giggling like a shy school girl after his first time with his longtime crush.

"Hey," Craig says, after their laughter dies down and brushes a strain of hair out of Tweek's face.

"Hey." Tweek's eyes are shining and Craig hesitantly wraps his arm around Tweek's body. He has never done this before, not really. He and Michael never _cuddled_ after sex, because that would've made their relationship a little bit too close. Thomas and he had fallen asleep right after it and the next day had been awkward for both of them.

Craig doesn't mind. Even though he has always missed something after sex, he's glad that Tweek's the only one he had hold afterwards. They have to stand up soon and clean themselves up, but right now he's fine with just laying here. His fingers brush Tweek's naked skin on his arm and he places a kiss on his shoulder. " _Dear Tweek_ ," Craig whispers into Tweek's ear. " _I love you_."

Tweek chuckles lightly and kisses him slowly and lazily. "I love you too," he says. His hands find Craig's and their fingers entwine. Craig still can't believe this is real, but he doesn't want to question it either, so he just closes his eyes, while his minds repeat Tweek's words over and over again.

* * *

"You know, Craig," Tweek says. "I think I am disappointed in you."

"Wait, _what_?" Craig widens his eyes. They're laying in Craig's bed, Tweek's spooning him and burying his face in Craig's back. Craig turns around and sees Tweek grinning like an idiot, his hair even messier than usual and his neck all over with bites and hickeys Craig has made tonight. Or was it from yesterday? Craig doesn't even know.

"I am disappointed. You never once asked me if you could take a gander at my asshole."

Craig stares for him for a while, too confused to think about what he's referring to and he even thinks Tweek has lost his mind. When he realizes, he pushes Tweek away lightly. "You little shit."

Tweek starts laughing and Craig rolls his eyes. He's trying hard to not join his laughter, lips pressed together, but then he fails. "Why, Craig, c-con-consent is r-really important in a relationship!" Tweek's laughing so hard, his eyes are tearing and Craig sits up. He takes Tweek's wrists in his hands and pins them down next to his face. Craig is on top of him now, looking him in the eyes and waiting for Tweek to stop laughing.

When he does, Craig sighs and kisses him on his nose. "I hate you."

"No, you d-don't."

"I hate PC Principal?"

"Yeah." Tweek giggles. "I'm s-still thankful for him though. And the Asian girls."

"You know, I might have not asked you, but you didn't ask me if you can touch my penis," Craig states and Tweek's eyes widen before he starts laughing again. Craig does too, and he loves how carefree he can be with Tweek.

"God, that affirmative consent talk was s-so awful! It was, argh, way too much pressure!"

Craig lowers his face down to Tweek's and kisses him. "And didn't help us at all." He frees Tweek's wrists and the blond under him quickly wraps his arm around Craig's neck, his fingers digging into the dark hair of his. When they part, Tweek is grinning at him.

"You should get dressed," he states. "The others are going to be here soon."

Craig groans. "I don't want to go." He buries his face in the crook of Tweek's neck and his boyfriend's patting his head now.

"I'll visit you," Tweek promises. "We don't live too far away f-from each other."

He can't believe this weekend has gone over so quickly. It's already Sunday and tomorrow he has class again, but he just wants to stay here with him. "You should, you know, always come visit me with Kenny. He's over at Butters' almost every day. Save some gas money."

Tweek nods. "I will."

"Promise?"

Tweek rolls his eyes. "I-I'm not going anywhere, Craig."

"I know. I just… don't want to lose you again." He doesn't think he can handle loosing Tweek for a second time. "And don't you dare call me crappy now."

Tweek grins and kisses Craig on top of his head. "But that was the p-perfect moment!"

"Shut up," Craig murmurs and closes his eyes.

"You have to get dressed!", Tweek reminds him again and Craig sighs.

"Find me my underwear and I will."

"Find you your underwear? W-What have the underwear gnomes s-stolen them? Craig!" Tweek suddenly jerks up and Craig laughs.

"No, you tossed it somewhere in the heat of the moment," Craig replies and Tweek's face reddens.

"Oh. G-God, I should stop talking about these gnomes, right? Argh, I'm such a freak." He buries his face in his hands and Craig takes them gently away, planting a kiss on them before kissing Tweek's lips.

"Nah. Well, you are, but I love that about you. Plus, you're a freak in the sheets and I'm not complaining." He winks and Tweek pushes him gently with a big grin on his face. Craig can't wait to make Tweek smile like this every day for the rest of his life.


	23. Yours, Craig

**A/N** : the last chapter DUN DUN DUUUNNN

anyway, thank you so much for reading it, for all the reviews and favs!

After the class reunion, the boys have all agreed, not to lose each other again and stay in contact. Jimmy has even brought his girlfriend to their next meeting on Thanksgiving. He has introduced his girlfriend Tina to them and his parents and then told his friends about his plans to propose to her during their stay in South Park.

Proposing. Wow, it sounded so weird. They were still so young, just twenty-two. None of them tried to talk Jimmy out of it, though, because he really seemed to be happy with Tina. Maybe they were good for each other, not everyone in South Park ends up with someone from South Park.

As for the others, well, it was different. Kyle has transferred to Virginia, so he can be with Stan and Butters and Kenny have gotten an apartment together near campus. Token and Clyde were on vacation for these holidays, because Token really was serious, when he told Clyde to take him out of the States one time.

When Craig and Tweek were going down the streets today, hand in hand, they even saw Cartman packing his stuff. Apparently that fatass is finally getting out of this town too, and moving in with Wendy in New York. Craig's happy he isn't here anymore. About time he moved his ass out of his mom's place. Let's just see how long they'll last when they've moved in with each other.

Sometimes, Craig wonders, what would be if Jimmy and Wendy wouldn't have had organized that class reunion. Tweek would still have been in South Park though, so he's not too worried. Maybe their fate is sealed and he realizes it sounds too fucking sappy, so he scratches that thought. As for Stan and Kyle… somehow he thinks that these two would've found their way back to each other too.

He has even seen Gary on TV last night with Tweek, some commercial for a drama show he's starring in. It's weird to see Gary as an actor now, even though it's just a guest role, but hey, a lot has changed in the last months and that boy sure had the charisma to be a TV actor. Maybe he'll make it to Hollywood one day after he finishes university, who knows?

Pete still gives him angry glares when he sees him in the mall or when Craig talks with Michael. He doesn't know what their relationship would be called, but maybe they're even kind of friends now. When Craig asked him about Pete once and why the fuck that guy can't let it go (not that he cared much anyways), Michael had rolled his eyes.

"Who knows. I'm not bugging him about the fact that he slept with Mike Makowski," he had replied and Craig had no idea who the fuck Mike whatever was, so he didn't ask more questions.

The day Ruby came out to their parents, on her eighteenth birthday, his father sighed and asked himself if it's his fault, since both of his children and his only niece were gay. Red was there too, and nudged Craig from the side. "If you're gay, Ruby's gay and I am- who's flying the plane?"

Last week he had gotten a postcard from her to his family. His cousin and Lizzy were on some crazy trip, traveling all around the world and having their time of their life. Maybe Damien and Pip have sent Kenny a postcard from hell too, who the fuck even knows what's up with them now. He does know that Gregory and Christophe are planning to move back to the States, though.

Craig's actually happy with his life.

The reason he went to Colorado States University was because it wasn't too far away from home. Craig likes boring, he likes his boring steady life and he hates changes. It takes him a long time to get used to them. Sometimes, changes were worth it though. He can think of two changes that have been worth it in his life.

The day Craig decided to take Tweek's hand to walk down the streets and start their fake relationship, twelve years ago and the day Craig and Tweek finally got together again. When he's looking down to his boyfriend with his wide, green eyes and his big smile, smelling like coffee, he knows that changes are good.

And, that cheesy letters and mixtapes are really fucking underrated.


End file.
